What An Unfortunate Turn Of Events
by MoreOrLessEmpty
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape is accidentally turned into a teenager due to a mishap with a potion he was making? What about when he's forced to take residence with the Gryffindors, including that "showoff" Harry Potter? SSHP
1. An Unlikely Predicament

Disclaimer: I'm only going to do one of these. I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot and few extra things and characters I decide to add into this story. I hope everyone enjoys this story.:)

**Author's Note:** I'll normally do this at the bottom, but I just wanted to go ahead and get some things clear and out of the way. Sirius and Dumbledore aren't dead and my story takes place in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has been defeated (yay!), so no real action packed, near death experiences. Or at least haven't planned any yet.:P

My characters may be a little bit OOC, but I'll be trying to keep it as "in character" as I can! I hope you enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Severus. "Why did you call me here if all you want to do is…that? This is a complete waste of my time."

"I can't request your company, Lucius?" Severus Snape looked up at him. "Anyhow, I don't see what you'd have to do at twelve in the afternoon on a Sunday…"

"I don't have to inform you on all my daily activities, Severus," Lucius rolled his eyes. "At least, I never thought so. Should I start sending you owls every time I head out?"

Snape ignored him as he continued working, slowly stirring the potion he was working on. The key thing he had to remember about this was to take his time, and be patient. If he stirred too fast or not enough, he'd end up with a gooey black mess…

"Really Severus," Lucius said as he approached the cauldron, peering down into it. Whatever Severus was making was a bright purple color, slowly changing to a blue. "What did you call me for?"

"I needed a witness."

"A witness to what?"

"A witness to my creation."

Lucius sighed. He should have known. Severus had been having a bit of a creating streak lately, and Lucius had been present for quite a few of his new concoctions. Severus was apparently writing a book or something, filling it with his original potions. When Lucius had asked what Severus planned on doing with it, he'd gotten a simple reply of "Mind your own business."

"Must we really go through this every time?" Lucius asked, slightly irritated. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Narcissa and I had lunch planned with Draco, or that I had to be at the Ministry, talking to that imbecile Fudge?"

"I can't comprehend why you would still bother with the Ministry after that…issue," Severus said. He reached over and grabbed five crocuses' petals, dropping them in one by one.

"I do need a job, Severus," Lucius narrowed his eyes, "even if the Ministry is trying to ruin me. I don't have time to worry about minor details and plots when I need money."

Severus snorted. "Money? Lucius, you've moved to three different vaults because of your excess money."

Lucius was clearly annoyed. Sure, he did have a lot of money, but he still did enjoy a steady cash flow, especially one that was so easy to obtain. Even if most of it was somewhat unnecessary and not needed. He only worked because he didn't think Draco would, and didn't feel like pressuring him to hurry and choose something.

"Give it another two vault upgrades, and I'll quit," Lucius swore. "I've been quite interested in something else anyway."

Severus eyed him suspiciously. When Lucius was interested in something new, it most of the time wasn't good, and by the way his eyes glittered, Severus could tell it was something possibly dangerous. He sighed, throwing a canary liver into the potion. A small puff of green floated up, making Severus inwardly smile. He was halfway done now.

"What is this anyway?" Lucius asked, tapping the cauldron with his cane. "You never did tell me."

"You'll find out," Severus murmured, stirring again.

"Why so secretive?" Lucius questioned.

"Plain and simple, it's absolutely none of your business."

Lucius' brow twitched, annoyed again. "Severus… Why the hell would you call me here and not even bother telling me what in Merlin's name you're making? I understand if it was just me randomly dropping by but—"

"If you don't like it, go," Severus snapped. Yes, he'd called Lucius there for him to observe him, but the man was beginning to ruin his concentration. He couldn't make _any_ mistakes, so being rude and sending his friend away wasn't a big deal to him. Anyhow, the man had seen enough to vouch that this was purely his creation with no help, so…

Lucius glared. "Well next time, don't bother bugging me to come and see your idiotic experiments!" He then stomped towards the door, slamming it behind him. The nerve of that man!

Severus watched, slightly amused. Lucius and his temper tantrums… He'd have to make a note to send a small apology to him. He needed Lucius to observe future experiments… Plus, he wasn't half bad company on most days.

He shook his head, grabbing a small vial. He uncorked it, holding it delicately in his hands. He stared at the thick silvery liquid, sighing. Unicorn blood… He'd had the ultimate difficulty of coming across it. He was a bit cruel at times, but murdering unicorns wasn't something he wanted to add to his list of bad deeds… He'd had to go from shop to shop for months trying to find his desired ingredient. Anytime he'd requested it, all the shop owners gave him a menacing look before telling him no and ordering him out of their shop. He'd finally gotten what he was looking for from a shop man in Asia.

Severus did his best to keep a steady hand as he let one small drop of silver fall from the crystal vial. He then capped it, walking over to his store room to hide it behind several deadly ingredients. He couldn't risk anyone finding his special ingredient…

He smiled, quite pleased with himself as he headed back to his cauldron. He had to let his potion sit for a bit, but all the work was completed. He was a genius…

His smile faded as he looked into the cauldron. Suddenly, his eyes widened. The next thing he knew, he was flying to the ground, his skin feeling as if it was on fire. He hissed in pain, his skin feeling as if it was being ripped off. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the door swinging open and a pair of black boots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius swore over and over as he ran through the castle towards Dumbledore's office. Severus was passed out in his arms, the pain from the potion still clear on his face. When Lucius had ran back into the man's work room, he was shocked to see him passed out on the floor, covered in a white liquid. However, he quickly reacted, cleaning up the mess before fleeing the dungeons with the black haired man in his arms.

'_Damn it, Severus! I knew something bad would eventually happen because of your foolish experimenting!!'_

Lucius approached the gargoyle, his heart sinking when he realized he didn't know the password. His emotions suddenly to fury. "Move aside!" When the gargoyle stayed in its place, Lucius kicked it, quickly regretting it and recoiling in pain. "Can't you see this is an emergency—!?"

"Lucius Malfoy? What in Heaven's name are you—" Minerva McGonagall gasped when she caught sight of Severus in the arms of his alarmed carrier. She then shrieked at the gargoyle. "Chocolate Covered Raisins!"

Lucius ran past as soon as the gargoyle leapt out of the way, Minerva watching in shock. What in Merlin's name had happened to Severus?

"Dumbledore!" Lucius cried out as he barged into the man's office. The old man seemed a little startled, but upon seeing Severus, his face suddenly became serious.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I—No, Severus!—He was brewing something—a potion—and I left and it exploded and—" Lucius was in hysteria, worried to the extreme about his best friend. He looked at Dumbledore, hoping the man would tell him something.

"Lucius, take him to the infirmary," Dumbledore ordered, "and quickly. Poppy will hopefully be able to treat him. Stay with him, and once he awakens, report back here. I want a _full_ explanation once he's up." Lucius nodded, quickly running out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus gripped his head as awoke. _'What the hell happened?'_ he asked himself, thinking back. He groaned as he remembered, embarrassed about the events that took place. He almost blew himself up… He was a potion's _master_ for crying out loud! Things like that shouldn't happen…

He waited for his eyes to focus and looked around. He was in the Hospital Wing, much to his surprise. He wouldn't have figured anyone would have found him down in the dungeons, not for a while at least… The castle was quiet and empty at this time, but even so, the teachers were all a fair distance away from him and couldn't have possibly heard the noise. He wondered who'd found—

"Finally awake, are you?" Lucius asked, poking him. Severus, caught off guard, quickly turned his head in the direction of the blonde haired man, seeing his smirk. He didn't much enjoy that and swatted his hand away.

"What am I? A dead body?" Severus glared. "Poking me as if I'm some weird creature you've found in the road…"

"Are you accusing me of playing with dead animals, Severus?" Lucius asked with fake disgust. He gave a barely noticeable smile as he ruffled his friend's hair. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Again, Severus swatted his hand away. "You're being too touchy-feely for my liking, Lucius."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Lucius said both playfully and sarcastically. "It's just… I can't get over how…cute…you used to be. Or are now."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

Lucius chuckled, something he'd clearly been trying not to do for the longest. Severus didn't like this, and stood up, stumbling on cloth as he did. Looking down, he saw that his clothes were far too large. He peered at Lucius curiously who just laughed harder.

"What is this?" Severus demanded. "What is wrong with my clothes and what the hell is so funny?"

Lucius bit his bottom lip, pulling out his wand and conjuring a large, full view mirror. Severus quickly approached it, his mouth open in shock. He touched his face, the image in the mirror copying him, holding his same facial expression.

Severus couldn't believe it. The mirror showed him as a…as a seventeen year old. Severus turned, looking at himself from all angles. He could see Lucius in the background, laughing once again. He quickly turned on him, eyes narrowed.

"Lucius! Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm glad to say it's not," Lucius said, wiping his eyes. He sighed and gave him a serious look. "It's very well real."

Severus face palmed himself as Lucius made the mirror disappear. This was horrible…

"Dumbledore wanted to see you when you awoke," Lucius told him. "I believe he might have a solution to this."

Severus sighed with relief.

"It's kind of too bad though," Lucius smirked as he strolled past. "I kind of like you this way."

Severus glared at him. Lucius was such a pride-filled little…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revised on 7.27.09.**


	2. Reliving Experiences

Severus and Lucius walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. Lucius found it amusing that his friend was so worked up. He kept feeling the need to randomly touch him as well, much to Severus' annoyance. Lucius claimed he couldn't help himself and that Severus was too cute.

"I'll show you cute," Severus growled after Lucius had said that. The blonde only chuckled some more as he told the gargoyle the password and they headed up the stairs.

When they entered the room, they saw Albus sitting with his hands folded in his lap, as if expecting the two. He actually was, as he'd sent a portrait of a healer to check on Severus occasionally, telling him to notify him when the man woke up.

"Ah, Lucius…Severus," Albus nodded as they entered. His eyes lingered on Snape for a bit. The healer had told him that Severus had de-aged quite a bit, but not so extraordinarily. Looking at the "young man" in front of him was a bit astonishing as he looked exactly how he did when he was attending many years ago. "Have a seat."

"Handsome, isn't he?" Lucius smiled as he sat in front of the old man's desk. Severus took a seat next to him, his arms folded. He honestly looked as if he was pouting, the way his face was screwed up.

"Very…dashing," Albus agreed.

"I'm glad everyone is so impressed with my looks," Severus muttered. "It seems I'm the only one unhappy with this…"

"On the contrary, my boy," Albus said. Severus didn't much like being called "boy," but tried to remember that Albus meant nothing by it. "You are quite a valuable asset to this school, and we have quite great conversations at the staff table." Severus gave a small smile, acknowledging the old man for trying to lighten the mood. "We'll have to try and find a solution to this as soon as possible…"

"So, you don't have anything for a quick fix then?" Lucius mused. He seemed quite cheerful about this, which was something Severus, again, didn't like. "I mean, not even anything slightly temporary?"

"I'm afraid not," Albus said, stroking his beard, looking thoughtful.

Severus' heart sunk. "We have to figure out _something_, Albus. I can't do anything like-like this!" Severus said, pointing at himself. "How am I to teach!?"

"I understand, my boy—" Severus flinched "—but there really isn't much we can do at the moment. I know you've been a bit creative lately, but a de-aging potion Severus? This is something most other wizards have only ever dreamed of! You've practically accomplished the impossible! I doubt anyone has ever really had the thought of aging themselves, so at the moment, I'm afraid that we're, as they say it, at square one."

Severus slumped down in his chair, face in hands. This was_ worse _than horrible... "How did this happen?"

"That's something I can maybe answer," Albus said, picking up a little book with a plain white cover. Severus immediately recognized it as his potion notes. "I hope you don't mind, but I decided to head down into the dungeons to investigate. That was when I stumbled upon this clever book filled with some very interesting potions." Severus took some pride in knowing that Dumbledore approved of his work. "Well, I flipped through until I came across the last one you wrote down, which I assume is what you were working on. The problem, you see, was a bit of carelessness. So very unlike you Severus." Snape looked at the man blankly. "You see, you made a bit of a clash between some potions ingredients…blood, animal blood, to be precise."

Severus' eyes met with the Headmaster's only to see disappointment. "I found it in a shop in Asia, Albus. I swear to you that I didn't harm any unicorns for the sake of my potion..."

Dumbledore only nodded. "Nevertheless, the unicorn and re'em's blood clashed, causing the explosion and your situation."

Lucius looked at his friend to see him looking defeated in this chair. Attempting to change the mood in the room, he asked, "What do you intend Severus to do while we await a solution? He's always welcome at the Malfoy Manor if housing is an issue."

"Housing…" Albus murmured. His eyes lit up. "Housing! A splendid idea Lucius!"

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances. What was the old man thinking?

"What do you think about redoing a year at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore smiled at Severus whose mouth dropped a little.

"No disrespect sir, but I think you've gone barking mad!" Severus sputtered. That sent Lucius into a fit of silent giggles. Severus stared from one man to the other, wondering what kind of laughing charm had been placed over his friend and if age was finally catching up to his Headmaster.

"I know it sounds quite odd, but it's better than being cooped up in the dungeon all the time until we can fix this," Dumbledore said gently.

"I could spend my free time working on it Albus!" Severus protested.

"I was actually thinking of sending this to a friend of mine," Dumbledore replied. "He recently retired, but just as great of a potions master as you in my opinion, leaving him much free time to work. He'd enjoy trying to make an antidote. In turn, this also gives _you_ some free time, which you can use here."

"Albus, I don't _need_ free time," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Everyone needs free time, Severus," Albus smiled. "Especially you, of all people. You work hard teaching, and not to mention how hard you fought last school year. You need a break, Severus, and I suppose you should consider this as being one."

"I'm just fine _without_ a break, Albus…" Severus murmured, but no one paid him any attention.

"This is quite…interesting," Lucius said, clearing his throat.

"It is indeed," Albus agreed. "Severus, you are quite lucky to have this experience. Many a men would do anything to have a chance at what you're doing. We'll have you sorted and situated at the feast. You should be excited. We'll discuss the details later, however."

Severus kept quiet.

"Lucius, I'd hate to ask you of this, but would you take Severus and…"

"I understand," Lucius nodded, seeming a bit amused. "School items, robes, new clothes… It'll be my treat if it makes you feel any better?" The question was directed at Severus who just glared at the floor. "We'll come back here when we're done, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, handing him a paper. "Here is a list of all the supplies. I'm not sure if you still have Draco's or not. Once you're done—"

"Come back here," Lucius finished for him. He turned to look at Severus, but he'd already fled the room. He then looked back at Dumbledore. "You will be able to fix him, won't you?"

Albus sighed. "I can only hope. I can tell this will be difficult to fix, but there should be a solution. Severus may be like this for a while, but I'll be urging my friend to work as fast and carefully as he can."

Lucius nodded, turning towards the door. "We'll be back soon."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revised on 7.29.09.**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know Lucius would never "giggle," but I found it appropriate. Chuckling didn't seem right, as Lucius finds this whole situation very amusing. So I decided to use the word giggle. And the touching thing is just Lucius' liking of Severus' young form. It's just something I'd thought I'd throw in there for my amusement. Lucius is very OOC this chapter, but he's back to "normal" in the next.


	3. Another Malfoy

Harry sat in the Hogwarts Express compartment with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were patrolling corridors like they always did since fifth year, and Harry was sitting with the same people he'd begun sitting with since then.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group, mainly between Harry and Ginny. They'd broken up the ending of last year but decided to remain as friends. It didn't prove to be working out so well.

The rumor was that they just didn't have the whole 'click' thing that they expected to have in their relationship, but Ginny had always figured it was more than that. Every time she'd ask Harry about it, he'd walk off or start shouting. She'd finally given up on asking after a while, deciding it best to wait a bit before trying again.

"So. . .Harry?" Ginny started. "How have you been this summer? We weren't able to get you to the burrow this summer. Sorry about that, but Dumbledore said that you'd understand why?"

"Yeah, he told me in my fifth year," Harry said softly. Harry then looked at Neville and Luna, changing the subject before Ginny could dig deeper into the subject. "How was your summer Neville, Luna?"

"Mine was wonderful," Luna said serenely. "Father found out some information about the ministry. Turns out that Minister Scrimgeour has been training boggarts to attack people. Quite a scary thought, to be attacked by your worst fears." Luna smiled before disappearing behind her issue of the Quibbler again. Everyone stared at what they could see of her.

Harry shook his head before looking back at Neville. "What about you Neville?"

"Oh, nothing really," Neville said. "My Gran's been trying to put me on dates with her friends' daughters. She's worried I won't marry soon enough so she can see her great-grandchildren. . ."

Harry and Ginny laughed while Luna put down her copy of her magazine.

"My father's not particularly worried about a something like that," Luna smiled. "Though I hope you find someone Neville, whoever she might be. She'll be quite lucky I must say."

"Maybe you and Neville should give it a go," Ginny suggested helpfully.

Neville turned bright red while Luna smiled. "It'd be quite nice actually. My father would agree happily."

Neville turned an even darker shade of red.

"I'll-I'll be back," Neville said before getting up and rushing out of the compartment, but not before bumping into Ron and Hermione who were entering. "S-sorry."

Ron and Hermione watched as he rushed past.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked, sitting between Harry and Ginny. Ginny moved, knowing that Hermione would much rather sit next to Ron than Luna.

"Oh, um," Harry said, searching for a cover-up. "He-he um. . .He was a bit nervous. Yes that's it. The-erm-the thought that he could be dating Luna right now surprised him. . ." Harry looked at Luna who smiled again and began reading her magazine again.

Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him.

"Anything interesting happen while you were patrolling?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really," Hermione said. "Caught Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson having a snogging session though. Ron did actually...caused quite a fuss. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. Hexes and jinxes flying all over the place. Professor Lupin came-"

"Professor?" Harry questioned. "Is Lupin on the train right now?" Harry's voice showed excitement making the others in the compartment smile.

"Yes, he's in the very last compartment," Hermione said.

"And with Tonks mind you," Ron said, his face growing red.

"Did you fall for one of Tonks' many forms again?" Ginny asked, laughing. "What was it this time? A blonde with pretty blue eyes? Or maybe a girl with curly brown hair, green eyes, and freckles?"

"Actually, this time, she had raven hair," Ron drooled, receiving a glare from Hermione, and quickly added, "Not the best girl I've ever seen though of course."

"_Anyway _Harry," Hermione said, "Remus wants to see you. He told us to send you on."

"Just me?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He said it was fine if we wanted to come along as well, but I think it'd be better if we stayed behind."

"Speak for yourself," Ron grumbled.

"Oh quit your whining Ron!" Hermione scowled. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Harry," Ginny and Luna said in unison.

"I'll be back soon," Harry said before making his way down to Lupin's compartment. He'd almost passed Draco Malfoy's compartment when he heard excited talking coming from his lips. That couldn't be good.

Harry got as close as he could to the compartment without being visible and listened.

"Is it true?" came Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice from inside.

"Of course it's true," Draco said. Harry could picture a sneer on the boy's face. "What point would I have lying about this? Honestly woman. . ."

"Why's he coming here? Why's he living with you? And also, why isn't he on the train?" That was Blaise's voice that time. There were hints of suspicion in his voice.

"I find it none of your business Blaise," Draco said. "You're become like Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood: Nosy. But to make you all shut up, he's living with me because my aunt and uncle sent him. Obviously he's a wizard and this is the only wizarding school in Britain so he's attending Hogwarts. And he's not on the train because he was sent a day early to get familiar with the castle."

"Something tells me your lying," Blaise said.

"Do you want Crabbe and Goyle to convince you?" Malfoy sneered. That silenced Blaise instantly.

"Which Aunt and Uncle is this exactly?" Pansy asked. "I thought your Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus didn't have kids-"

"My cousin is on my father's side," Draco said. "My Uncle Lucious- loo-shush Goyle, not Lucius- and my Aunt Marriet. You know nothing about them Pansy so don't hurt yourself thinking."

"Wotcher Harry!"

Harry almost fell back with shock. Tonks was coming up behind him with black hair and green cat eyes.

"T-Tonks! I thought you were in the back compartment with Lupin?" Harry asked, still a little shaken.

"I was, but then I went to have a chat with the woman who sells the sweets," Tonks said. Harry noticed there were a bunch of chocolate frogs in her hands. "Lupin thought it'd be fun to open them up. I just want the chocolate mind you." Tonks winked at him. "So, what are you doing in the middle of the hall?"

"Erm-"

"Potter!" Harry turned his head. Draco Malfoy was standing in the hall, arms crossed. "Why were you creeping outside of my compartment?"

"Oh, erm. . ."

"Don't worry about that," Tonks said, giving Draco a smile. "Harry's with me. Now off you go, back into the compartment with you."

Draco glared at Tonks.

"Come on Harry, can't keep Remus waiting," Tonks said, walking past Draco. Harry followed, watching Draco sneer as he passed by.

They arrived at Lupin's compartment without much complication. They were stopped only once by Colin Creevy who was asking Harry where he was going and begged to come along, which was, of course, denied.

"It's nice to see you again Harry," Lupin smiled as he and Tonks entered the room. She dropped all of the chocolate frogs onto a trunk sitting in the middle of the compartment.

"Same here Remus," Harry smiled. His smile soon vanished. "I thought they wouldn't let you come back to-"

"Dumbledore has special permission," Lupin smiled. "He made a deal with the ministry to allow me to teach so long as I'm locked away on the day of my transformation. Like it was before."

"But won't parents be unhappy about the whole werewolf thing?" Harry asked.

"They used to be, but not anymore," Lupin said. "Remember all of the Death Eater attacks over the summer?" Harry nodded. "Word got out that I helped out. A werewolf. People seem to be okay now. Most of them at least. I think only a few people disagree. . ."

"Oh, cheer up!" Tonks smiled, slapping Lupin on the back. She grabbed a chocolate frog and threw it at him. "Have one. After all, you told me to get them. You too Harry!"

Harry took a chocolate frog and began unwrapping it when he remembered something. "Remus, I don't know if you've been up at the school yet, but. . .is one of Malfoy's relatives there?"

Lupin and Tonks had to hide their smiles. They, along with all of the other staff, were informed about Snape's potion explosion and found it quite funny. They were all using the same story about him: That he was Draco's cousin, sent to live with him. It worked out quite well.

"Rumor has it," Tonks said casually. "Nobody knows his name but the Malfoys so far. And Dumbledore, of course him. He said it'd be announced at the Welcoming Feast when we could get to know him. All we really know about the boy is that he's a shoe in for a spot in Slytherin. Looks like a greasy git. Deserves it."

"But anyway Harry," Lupin said. "Sirius told me to give you this." Lupin pulled a mirror out of his pocket. "It's a two-way mirror. He's left a note on how to use it on the back. He's still not completely clear of the ministry just yet so this should be a good way to talk to him until then."

Harry turned it over and read the note Sirius had left him.

_Just say my name and it'll be like I'm right there with you._

Harry grinned. "Thanks Remus, I mean, Professor."

"It's no problem, Harry, just passing it on," Remus smiled. "But you should really get changed. We'll be arriving soon. You can just barely see Hogwarts in the distance."

Harry looked out of the window. Sure enough, Hogwarts was coming slowly into view. Harry nodded and set off back to his compartment, but not before hearing Lupin yelling after him to be careful with the mirror.


	4. Sorting Hat, Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: No ownership!

**READ!**

In the fifth book, Harry was able to see what Severus looked like, correct? Well, ignore that fact. It makes things better. . .

Enjoy Chapter Four!

---------------------------------------

"Harry! Hurry or you won't be able to get a carriage with us," came Luna's serene voice as she held out a hand for him. "It'd be nice for the five of us to sit together."

"Five?" Harry asked as he took out Hedwig and his trunk.

"Yes," Luna smiled as she took Hedwig. "Ginny wants to sit with a boy from Hufflepuff and his friends."

"Oh," Harry said, dropping his trunk outside of the train where it immediately disappeared, going to sit itself in the castle. Harry let out Hedwig and her cage disappeared as well.

"Where's Ron, Hermione, and Neville at Luna?" Harry asked.

"They're already in a carriage," Luna smiled, and began leading him to where the thestral pulled carriages were.

---------------------------------------

"Mr. Malfoy, it is my honor to invite you into Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall smiled down at Snape who glared back. "I am head of Gryffindor house and, hopefully, I will have to pleasure of you being in my house this year."

Snape continued to glare at her while a crowd of first years came up behind him.

"Ah," Professor McGonagall nodded in approval. "First years, Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to wait here. I must announce to the headmaster that you have arrived." Professor McGonagall left immediately after saying this.

Snape stood with his arms crossed, his back to the first years. He couldn't believe this was happening. Of all the things that Albus could have suggested, he'd suggested this. He could've at least sent him to a different school. Out of the nation. Anywhere but here. He'd have been happy going to Durmstrang. At least he was friends with Kakaroff there. . .

Snape suddenly spun around. He looked down. A boy with black hair and brown eyes was glaring up at him. Snape glared back, startling the boy, who took a step back.

"What do you want?" Snape growled.

"I see you hold no respect for me," the boy said, a glare still plastered on his face.

Snape snorted. "Should I? You are nothing but an insolent child not worth my time--"

"Not worth your time? _Not worth your time_?" the boy asked, his face growing red with fury. "I am a proud son of the richest man in all of Britain."

Snape stared at the boy. "What of it, what's your point? I suggest you back away from me or I will hex you into oblivion."

The boy paled, but remained standing in his spot. "My name is Lawrence Madden. And yours is?"

"None of your business," Snape snapped and turned his back to the boy, just as Professor McGonagall entered the Entrance Hall again. She looked at the shocked boy behind Snape before tuning her eyes back on Snape. She raised an eyebrow at him and he crossed his arms and glared up at her.

"Follow me," she said, still not taking her eyes off of Severus.

---------------------------------------

The Great Hall was full of excited chatter. News had already spread about another Malfoy attending the school and people were either eager to see who it was or unhappy to have another smug kid in school.

Everyone grew silent and stared as the Great Halls doors were flung open, and McGonagall entered, followed by the new first years, but not many people were paying any attention to them. Their eyes were set on the boy walking next to McGonagall.

Harry stared at him. He was skinny, very skinny and with skin almost as pale as paper. He looked as though he hadn't seen sunlight in days, years even. His eyes were a cold black, like empty bottomless pits, and his lips were a soft gentle pink. The boy had shoulder length hair that moved around with every step he took. Harry stared at the boy and watched as he looked back at him. The boy gave him a sneer but Harry only looked away when the crowd of first years blocked his view.

Ginny had been watching Harry a little way down the table. She looked from Harry to the boy, and back to Harry again. She shook her head as Dumbledore stood up, which instantly demanded silence.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, and welcome back to those who've already been apart of this school."

The Great Hall erupted with applause. Harry could see a small smile on his headmasters face before he continued on.

"This year, I am happy to say, we will have a guest." Dumbledore gave a waving notion to where the boy of the Malfoy family stood. Harry noticed that he was not at all happy about having all the eyes of the Great Hall staring at him.

'_I know how you feel. . ._' Harry thought.

"May I welcome --May we all welcome-- Lexus Silas Malfoy to our joyous school."

The Hall erupted into applause, most of it from the Slytherin side, making Snape give a small smile. He was still welcome to his old house.

Snape remembered coming back from Diagon Alley with Lucius and the chat he had to endure with him and Dumbledore.

---------------------------------------

"Dumbledore, I expect you've thought deeper into this?" Lucius asked as he pushed his wand back into his cane, making Snape's trunk drop with a thud. Snape glared at him, sitting himself down on it and crossing his arms.

Dumbledore replied with amusement in his voice, "Actually, yes I have. I've thought up a bit of a background for you Severus, a few places where you will have to fill in the blanks." Snape turned his back to the two. Dumbledore only smiled and looked at Lucius. "Severus must have a family background, and a new name to go by of course. If you have thought of anything. . ."

"Lexus Silas Malfoy," Lucius said as soon as Dumbledore silenced. "A name suitable for a member of my family."

"I see you have thought this out Lucius," Dumbledore said, "but how will he fit into you caring family?"

Snape snorted in his corner but Lucius ignored him.

"A brother on my side I suppose," Lucius said lazily. "Narcissa has no further relatives on her side besides Bellatrix and Rodolphus who, as you know are both rotting in Azkaban and have no children. I am the only one with someone available on my side. He's distant from my family, but he will do. Lucious Malfoy with his loving wife Marriet. They will participate in this after I have a word with them."

Snape seemed to be the only one who noticed the threatening tone in his voice.

"Very good, very good indeed," Dumbledore had smiled with delight. "So, I am to understand that the story is this: Severus, or should I say, Lexus, is apart of the Malfoy family, your brother's child, making you his uncle, and young Draco his cousin?"

Lucius nodded. "I shall inform my son of this arrangement by owl. He has no doubt already gotten on the train."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. "Lexus, we shall send your trunk for safekeeping until you are sorted. Until then, feel free to roam the castle. Many of the other students would love a chance to do so."

Snape glared at him. "I am not a student. I am a full grown man, forced to attend his seventh year again and I would appreciate it if you would not treat me as a child, but as a mere colleague as things were before."

And with that, Snape had stormed out of the room, leaving a smirking Lucius and a calm Dumbledore behind.

---------------------------------------

Snape frowned, even as Dumbledore finished up his speech.

"--and I must hope you all treat him as if he has always been apart of our school. Announcements will be made, of course, but after the sorting."

Dumbledore sat down as the Great Hall applauded again.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will sit down," Professor McGonagall requested. Snape sat down on the stool and crossed his arms as McGonagall gently placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

Snape sat in darkness for what felt like an eternity before the hat spoke to him.

'_Annoyed are we?_' the hat chimed in his head.

'_What do you think?_' Snape snapped.

'_I remember sorting you a while back, over twenty years ago,_' the Sorting Hat continued. '_A fine Slytherin you were, very fine indeed. That was an excellent choice for you back then, if I must say so--"_

'_Oh shut up,' _Snape growled. _'Hurry up and sort me into Slytherin.'_

'_Slytherin? A Slytherin requires someone who, dare I say it, cares only for their selves,' _the Sorting Hat said, _'but you have been quite the opposite the past years.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_ Snape asked.

'_You have cared for others these years, especially protecting the three members of Gryffindor.'_

'_You mean Potter and his two cronies? I only did it on Dumbledore's orders--'_

'_But you still protected them. You had all the chances to disobey, yet you did as requested.'_

'_Your point?' _

'_That you are a noble Gryffindor.'_

'_Are you serious?' _Snape almost snorted. When the Sorting Hat didn't reply, Snape almost yanked the hat off his hat and began shaking it, but suddenly, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Snape sat frozen under the hat. Then it hit him. The old man had this planned all along. He clenched his hands into fists. Sure the potion had been his doing but a Gryffindor? A Slytherin belonging to a house filled with Gryffindors!? What in the world was the old man--

Suddenly the hat was removed from his head. Gryffindors were clapping merrily for him, but had looks of uncertainty on their faces. Snape was ushered from the stool by Professor McGonagall who began calling out names of first years for sorting.

"Robert Adler."

Snape was slumping toward the Gryffindor table, a hand covering up his face in disgust when a small gently hand grabbed him by his elbow. He snatched away to come face to face with a pair of brown eyes and freckles, flaming red hair slightly falling down onto her face.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley," she smiled. "Come on, you can sit with me."

Snape rolled his eyes and followed, sending a glance over to Draco. He was staring at him in a shocked way, eyes wide and mouth wide open. Snape gestured for him to silence himself and that he'd talk to him later.

There was a cheer from Ravenclaw as Adler was placed in their house and McGonagall's voice could barely be made out, calling the next person to be sorted, a boy by the name of Jack Mannis.

---------------------------------------

Harry watched as Ginny sat down with Lexus. He was shocked, just like all the others, that a boy looking as if he belonged to Slytherin, ended up in Gryffindor. Harry couldn't help but smile when he looked his way but he, Lexus, only sent another sneer at him.

The Hufflepuff table nearby erupted with hoots and hollers as Jack Mannis was placed in their house.

"Bit of a git isn't he?" Ron whispered in his ear.

"That's not entirely fair Ron," Hermione said. "He's new, he's not familiar with the way things are over here--"

"I doubt anywhere they would send out glares to people attempting to be nice," Ron shot back. Hermione and Ron were always like this. To Harry, it was a mystery as to what they actually found in each other.

"Hermione's right Ron," Harry smiled, taking his eyes off of Lexus. "I'm sure he's just unhappy is all. He's a Malfoy remember? He probably expected to be placed in Slytherin with Draco--"

"Whoa! When did we start referring to Malfoy as Draco?" Ron asked incredulity.

"Two Malfoys, each have names," Harry shrugged. "Lexus and Draco."

"Then refer to the Malfoy in our house as Lexus," Ron said shaking his head. "The other one is Malfoy."

"Honestly Ron. . ." Hermione said rolling her eyes, but Harry could see a small smile forming on her lips.

"What? I'm just being--"

"Shush you two and listen to the sorting," Harry smiled.

McGonagall called name after name, the last one being a boy named Salir Winzel who was sorted into Gryffindor.

The Welcoming Feast proceeded without much excitement, in Harry's eyes at least. Everyone was trying to crowd around Lexus, which made Harry turn away to talk with Hermione and Ron.

---------------------------------------

Snape was busy poking at a chicken drum with a fork when a shadow flowed over his plate. He looked up to see that Lavender Brown was leaning between two people to hover above him and his plate. He glared as a small strand of her hair fell onto his food.

"Hello, my name is Lavender," she smiled, a flirting tone in her voice. Snape noticed that, up close, you could see small chunks of mascara on her eyelashes. "And your name is Lexus, correct?"

"Figure that out all by yourself did you?" Snape snapped as he stood up for himself. "You have just ruined my dinner girl, by dropping a piece of your filthy hair onto it. I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me at all times lest you wish for me to curse you. Other than that, keep, away. . ."

Snape stormed out of the Great Hall, forgetting he didn't know the Gryffindor password in the process. He was going to turn around but decided not to. He sat at the side of the door and picked up his knees, resting his elbows on them.

What a brilliant day this was. First, he gets turned into a child again. Then, turns out he has to play actor and be apart of the Malfoy family. . .and Finally, he gets sorted into Gryffindor house with the person he despised most: Potter. . .

Snape banged the back of his head on the wall and looked up at the ceiling to see a few ghosts floating down.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He'd have to wait to talk to Draco, wait until the feast was over. There wasn't much he could do at the moment but sit there.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter Four! Hopefully this chapter was more interesting than the last? Forgive the long author note below but they're thank yous to all the people who supplied names, gave reviews, and suggestions. Also, I answered a question from a reviewer so. . .

esthervanberkum brought up a point in a review that I'd like to inform to you all. They asked about when Harry and Ginny dated. My story takes place in the seventh year of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny went out during the ending of his sixth year. They broke up sixth year on the last day?, which answers when. (I thought people could kind of grasp that after reading book six of the series. . .) But I thank them for bringing that up. He or she (Sorry about that, couldn't find out after looking at profile thingy) also asked about if Harry lived with Sirius. He still lives with the Dursleys. I doubt he'd want to leave for the burrow if he lived with Sirius. He'd want the Weasleys to come over there. Then there was a question about similarity between the names Lucius and Lucious and it not being 'convincing.' I thought it was fine to do so. Parents name their kids similar sometimes so I didn't think it was that bad. . .

Sending out Thank Yous for reviews: Ultra-Violet-91, quixotic-hope, memories of pain, The King 43 Richard Petty, and kingdomhearts22. Thank you so, so much for reviewing!

Now, I want to thank PandaFusion for the suggestion of a plot. It was quite interesting really, that I could put Severus' last name as Black instead of Malfoy. It would be a kind of crazy thing going on, in my mind at least. Sirius would have to try to get along with Snape and all. Very amusing, but I've decided to stick with my version. PandaFusion already has an answer why to that but I'll tell you that it's because I don't want to type up a whole new chapter three.

Now, to thank people for name suggestions and their ideas:

Thank you Chibi Tsuki for the name Damion, Deadfrost for the name Lucio and Lucian, evil-Miko suggested the name Lawrence and Lexus, and anonymous reviewers tamachan444 suggesting the name Adonis and thank you keele for the name Salir, Silas, Silvan, and Salvador. I've used to name Lexus for Severus, Lexus Silas Malfoy, but I've decided to use the other names you all have given for different characters so that thinking them up wasn't a complete waste of time.

Thank you everyone for suggesting names! Mucho Amore for that.

And again, thank you for those who've read my story, reviewed it, alerted it, or favored it. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the encouragement!

One more thing. I'm going to get the new Harry Potter book tomorrow and midnight so I don't know when I'll next be on to update. Once I'm done with the book, I'll post a chapter. Bye until then!


	5. Malfoy Intervention

Snape opened his eyes and pulled out his wand as the Great Hall's doors opened slightly. He'd given Lavender a warning and if she had decided to follow, that was her problem. He never much liked her as a student, always trying to apply make-up during his class. It aggravated him and the fact she'd tried to make a move on him in the Great Hall made things worse. He was relieved when Dumbledore came out, but remembered his anger. He pocketed his wand and put on a furious expression.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore nodded, ignoring Severus' fury. "Couldn't go up to the common room could you, not yet at least?"

"Albus, what did you do to the Sorting Hat," Snape asked, staring at the man before him.

"What ever are you talking about?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "No one can mess with the Sorting Hat."

If Dumbledore wasn't such a good friend of his, Snape would've charged at him right then and there. "Undoubtedly they can. I am no Gryffindor, I am pure Slytherin-"

"A pure Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked, showing a small hint of laughter. "A pure Slytherin would be equivalent with that of Voldemort, Lexus. You are neither that cold inside, evil, and, with all due respect, as powerful. You must have had a hint of Gryffindor in you for the Sorting Hat to put you there. The Sorting Hat is, after all, never wrong."

Snape glared at Dumbledore before finally turning away. He was heading toward the staircase when Dumbledore called out to him.

"I thought you had to meet young Mr. Malfoy?"

Snape stopped and sighed. Darn the old man and his powers at Occlumency. . .Snape hadn't even felt him invade into his thoughts. "Yes, I believe I do. . ."

"You should come back into the Great Hall then," Dumbledore said merrily. "It'll be a while until the feast is over and I doubt you wish to sit in the Entrance Hall for so long."

Snape hesitated before following his headmaster back into the Great Hall. He clenched his hands into fists as he entered. Again, people were staring at him. Some of them noticed his anger and turned away, but some continued to stare. Snape kept his head bowed, his eyes watching the floor pass by under him as he walked and before he knew what was happening. . .

"Hello Harry."

Snape froze. He looked at Dumbledore then over at Potter. He screwed his face up in disgust.

"Hello professor," Harry smiled.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I do not mean to interrupt your dinner," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the fact that Snape was staring at him coldly, "but would you be so kind as to let Lexus join you?"

'_Don't say yes Potter. Say yes and I swear, life will be miserable when I'm turned back to normal. . .'_

"Sure, why not?" Harry said. Snape mentally slapped himself. Harry looked at Snape. "It's nice to meet you Lexus. I'm-"

"Famous Harry Potter," Snape said as Dumbledore walked off to go sit in his chair at the staff table.

"Yeah, but I go by Harry," Harry said, putting an effort at smiling on his face. "And these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron simply nodded at him and went back to his dinner, but Hermione looked at him as if he was one of the many treasures of the sea.

"Hello Lexus," she cheered as she gave Harry a small push to move over. "You can sit here, between me and Harry."

'_This girl is so. . .God. I can't even think of a word,' _Snape thought in disgust but sat down anyway. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him and forced a smile on his face.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione asked. Severus had an answer prepared and opened his mouth to answer, but she began asking even more questions. "Is it beautiful there? I bet it is! How are you related to Draco- oh shush it Ron, it's his name. Of course your cousins but I mean how? Why'd your parents send you here? Have you heard of Hogwarts before where you went to school? Which school did you go to? Oh, I'm so interested!"

"I bet you are," Snape had the urge to say but decided against it. He'd have to make up a bunch of things and inform the headmaster and Draco about it later. "I was born in England, but I come from Ireland. I'll leave it to you to determine if Ireland is beautiful or not. My father is Lucius Malfoy's brother. He sent me to be with my cousin. Yes I've heard of Hogwarts, and the school I last went to was Guddommelig…"

"Oh! I've read about that one," Hermione said excitedly. "Isn't that a school that teaches the Dark Arts as well as protection? It's supposed to produce great wizards and witches! But despite the fact of all the Dark Arts there, none of them have become Deatheaters! Fascinating!"

"Indeed," Snape said in a bored tone, looking down at the empty plate in front of him. He didn't really have the urge to eat anymore, but if he did, maybe the girl sitting next to him would shut up and let him be. He reached out and was about to grab a piece of ham when it turned into a treacle tart. He pulled back his hand. He wasn't a fan of desserts. . .

"Dark Arts you say?" Ron said suspiciously. "And the school never producing dark wizards and Deatheaters? How do we know that your not some kind of bad guy?"

Hermione hit Ron's shoulder gently but had a stern look on her face. Snape smiled to her surprise.

"Yes, how would you know?" Snape asked, lip curling. "Bad judgment to consider me a friend, but bad judgment to think me wrong if I'm not. Your choice to do as you wish, it isn't my concern. I can make it through this year without friends, I rely on nobody. . ."

"Good, because I don't intend on becoming your friend," Ron muttered. Hermione turned to him and began scolding. Snape stared and gave a small satisfied smile. Maybe Granger wasn't so bad after all.

"They're always like that," Harry said behind him. He turned his head to look at him. "They used to argue a bit less, but now they've been dating, it seems to increase each day. I think they mean well by it. One day I had the pleasure of walking in on them having a furious snogging match after an argument." Harry gave Snape a smile but Snape turned his head away instantly.

Harry's spirits seemed to be squashed after that because, to Severus' satisfaction, he didn't try to talk to him again.

After a few minutes or so, the dishes were cleared and Dumbledore stood up. The hall silenced and listened eagerly.

"I hope you are all full," Dumbledore smiled, "and already situated?" The question seemed to be pointing more at Severus than the first-years but no one noticed. "Now then, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would like me to inform that no items from the shop 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' are allowed, and anyone found with such items will have them confiscated." Dumbledore smiled as the Great Hall filled with groans.

"And, I wish to inform you, that the forest is still out-of-bounds as always. If ventured into, we may never see you again, so I ask for you to steer clear. I wish for us to have a joyous year, a calm, relaxing one, for now that Lord Voldemort has been conquered," -nobody flinched at this- "I doubt there will be anything to worry about this year besides exams." The Great Hall groaned again and Dumbledore smiled. "I bid you all a goodnight. Prefects, if you will guide your houses to their common rooms?"

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as prefects began getting up and calling students to follow them. Ron and Hermione had already stood up and were calling forward eager first years to follow. The other grades seemed to be taking their time, knowing fully well where the common rooms were. The password was all they had to think about but they'd arrive in time to get it.

"Come on," Harry said to Severus. "I can get us into the common room before the others get a chance. Ron and Hermione have already told me the password."

"I have to have a chat with Draco," Snape said.

"Oh, well, I can wait at the foot of the stairs then," Harry said and got up. Snape stared after the boy. What was it with him and his constant trying to get on his good side? He rolled his eyes and set out of the Great Hall as well. _Gryffindors_. . .

Harry felt his face turn red with embarrassment as he stood at the foot of the marble staircase. Lexus wasn't the most friendly of people, Harry caught onto that the moment he'd entered the Great Hall, but Harry liked his personality, even though he barely knew the boy.

Harry knew he was trying hard to become his friend, which didn't seem to be working out so well. . .but he wasn't going to give up. Try until all else fails was his motto, and he'd always went by it. Why should this be any different?

But why was becoming Lexus' friend so important to him? Why did it feel like it was something he _had _to do instead of having a choice to? Whatever it was, Harry didn't mind. Not one bit. He kind of liked this feeling.

Harry looked over at Lexus to see what he was doing. He smiled and watched.

Snape stood at the edge of the doors, out of the way of the students pushing through the crowd, knocking over the small first years without a second thought. Snape couldn't help but feel sorry for one as he fell over and got his cloak and hands stepped on. But then Draco emerged from the crowd and began making his way over to him, followed by Parkinson, making Severus forget all about his pity. Snape watched as Draco told Crabbe and Goyle to go on, but Pansy seemed to insist on coming, saying something about "getting familiar with his family."

"Lexus," Draco said, trying to walk faster than Pansy but she followed. "I was going to have a private chat but it seems Pansy wanted to meet you. . ."

Pansy held out her hand. "My name is Pansy Parkinson. Surely you've heard of me."

Snape instinctively bowed and kissed Pansy's hand. Slytherins were raised to be gentlemen, the pureblood ones at least. Snape had picked it up from Lucius when they were attending school and when Lucius was busy courting Narcissa. Lucius had also insisted he learn, it being the "pure-blood" thing to do.

"I must inform I have not," Snape said, straightening up. "My father doesn't keep well in touch with Draco's."

Pansy gave a polite smile. Snape had never seen the girl act so proper. She usually had a smug look on her face that matched Draco's, but she looked rather pretty when she smiled. Snape had to admire Draco's choice in women.

"Pansy, now will you go?" Draco asked impatiently. "I'll see you in the common room, alright? We can talk then."

Pansy sighed and kissed his cheek before she turned her back, to join the slowly thinning crowd.

"We don't have much time to chat Draco," Snape said as soon as she disappeared. "I have to ask that your father has informed you on details. _All _of them?"

"Not all," Draco said, "very few in my opinion, but it'll do." Draco's voice lowered. "He said a potion did this, and to pretend as if you are apart of the family. My uncle's child." His voice turned back to normal when Snape nodded. "It was quite a shock to find this out, almost unbelievable, but despite the fact that I doubted this, I played along. I had to run out of the compartment you know, to read that stupid letter, I almost burst out laughing. And now, an even bigger shock to see you a Gryffindor. Wait until father hears."

"Yes, I can imagine," Snape groaned. "Lucius will be making jokes about this for years to come. . ."

"I saw you sitting with Potter," Draco continued. "May I ask why?"

"Dumbledore," Snape scowled.

"Potter was staring at you like you were a pile of gold," Draco laughed. "He must believe he can make friends with you!"

"He's waiting for me at the entrance of the stair case," Snape smirked and pointed. Harry, sure enough, was waiting, seemingly lost in thought. "I'm not giving in mind you. . ."

"Good, because father wouldn't be too happy," Draco agreed.

"You act as if your father is mine," Severus said looking at him.

Draco grinned. "That's the idea, isn't it? Also, I'd like to tell you that the Slytherin house is still accepting you as one of their own. They think something is seriously wrong and are demanding to see their head of house as soon as possible."

Snape suddenly froze up. He'd forgotten all about his potions class. Nobody had seemed to notice that he was missing from the staff table. . .Albus hadn't told him much about who was going to take over for him. Noting about his class at all.

"I expect Dumbledore will have someone by tomorrow," Draco said as if reading his mind. "I'd best get going. Pansy is eagerly awaiting to know every detail about you. . ." Draco snorted before leaving Snape standing there alone.

Draco certainly was a bit mature now that Voldemort had been defeated, and had better manners. It was a nice change from the spoiled brat that he once was. Still, he disliked Potter just as much as Snape, but Draco seemed less prone to send Harry insults, and at times, they could be seen talking and walking together as if they were friends. This was a very occasion rare though. . .

Harry saw Draco pass him by, sending him a small smile as he did so. Harry smiled back as he disappeared into the dungeons and the Entrance Hall finally cleared of people.

Harry looked back at where Lexus stood, but Lexus was already passing him by up the stairs. Harry rushed to his side.

"So, did you have a fun chat?" Harry said, trying to sound casual.

Lexus shrugged. "I suppose. Draco and I must have a talk later sometime. And I have to talk to Uncle Lucius. . ." These words felt weird in his throat as he spoke. Never had he referred to anyone as 'Uncle' or 'Aunt' or any other kind of relative name. The only word he'd used to symbolize someone in his family was 'Mother.'

"Do you plan on writing him a letter?" Harry asked curiously. Maybe now Lexus was warming up to him? After all, he hadn't scowled, glared, or sneered at him yet. . . "I can let you borrow my owl Hedwig. She's in the Owlery right now. She's the only snowy white owl if you need her-"

"May I ask you something?" Lexus/Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, fire away," Harry said.

"Is there any particular reason," said Snape, "that you are trying so hard to become my friend?"

Harry paused for a moment. "I just thought it was nice is all. Your new, so. . ."

"So why not expect of your fellow students to welcome me?" Snape asked.

"Because," Harry said. He seemed to think this was an explanation all on his own, but Snape wasn't satisfied.

"Because?" Snape questioned, stopping and crossing his arms.

Harry stopped and turned to face him. "I doubt the rest of my house will welcome you with open arms, and maybe, once they see your not a bad guy, you'll make some more friends."

"_More _friends?" Snape said. "Potter, I do not even consider you _a _friend. I consider you a mere acquaintance."

"Well, that's better than total stranger, isn't it?" Harry grinned. Snape rolled his eyes but could feel the corner of his lips twitching as well.

"Look, can you just show me where this common room is?" Snape asked, hiding his amusement.

"Yeah, come on," Harry said and set off in a run.

As much as this irritated Severus, he had to chase after. If he lost sight of Potter and arrived several minutes later, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Snape was much faster than the boy and caught up easily, making Harry try to speed up and he was out of breath by the time they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

The Fat Lady burst into laughter at the sight of Snape. He glared at her while Harry looked from the Fat Lady to Snape in confusion.

"Just give her the password Potter," Snape sighed furiously.

"Oh, um, Phoenix Feather."

"Correct," the Fat Lady snorted and flung open to reveal the crammed common room. Usually on the first day back, people would head off to bed, but there was much excited chatter inside.

Snape froze up as everyone stared at him. His face turned bright red as Harry entered before him and stood waiting. People were gazed curiously at the two of them as Snape entered, and proceeded to walk with Harry to the boys' dormitories but then, hands clapped on both of his shoulders. He instantly grabbed his wand and pointed it at the two red heads faces.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" said Fred Weasley, smiling and holding up his hands as if trying to protect himself.

"Yeah, we heard we weren't the only new ones here," George Weasley said, throwing an arm around his brother.

Snape took a step back and lowered his wand. Hadn't these two flown off two years ago? What were they doing here and more importantly, why show up now instead of last year to repeat their seventh year? Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Fred! George! What are you-"

"Doing here?" Fred grinned. "Long story really-"

"But we'll make it short," George smiled.

"Mom demanded us come back after we quit two years ago-"

"We refused-"

"But she kept bringing it up, coming by the shop, saying that we've made enough money to last years-"

"And that we should take a break-"

"She even convinced Dumbledore to let us!

"So we decided to. Couldn't refuse Dumbledore, could we?"

"And here we are," Fred and George ended in unison, a few claps being made by half of the room. Apparently this was old news to them.

"We must say, mom was quite intimidating. . .Started blasting us in the backside with sparks!"

Harry laughed. Snape rolled his eyes and turned his back, placing his foot on the first step of the stairs, but was pulled backwards into the two twins. He was half leaning back onto them and glared up as his head hit Fred's chest.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you," the twins said in unison before giving him a push so he stood upright. Snape looked back to stare at them but they'd already vanished. Snape looked back at Harry who just shrugged and continued up the stairs. People were still staring after him so he proceeded up the stairs as well.

Snape didn't like the way the twins said what they did. It wasn't an insult, obviously not, and not a stalker thing. . .Snape hoped.

Severus paused at the door to his temporary room. The oddest things seemed to happened to him. . .and why, he had no idea. Maybe this would be the last thing he'd have to do before a peaceful life. . .

"Are you going to go to bed?" Harry called to him. Snape looked up. The boy had already changed into striped blue and white pajamas. Snape looked away before nodding. "I think you should choose the bed between me and Neville since Fred and George will probably want to sleep near each other." Harry pointed to the two undecorated beds.

Now Snape more than ever felt fury rise through him. Dumbledore had planned this! He'd have to have a word with him about it. . .but until then, hed just have to deal with it. He threw himself onto his bed, not worrying about changing, and pulled the scarlet curtains around him.

Tomorrow would be his first day of misery.


	6. A Witch With a Deadly Bite

No ownership!

--

Snape groaned as he woke up. Sleep seemed to pass by so fast, too fast actually, but as they say 'You don't appreciate it until it's gone.' Snape woke up at five every morning and considered this something he'd continue doing. He sat up and noticed that the rest of his dorm was asleep.

His dorm. Snape felt disgust rise in him. This wasn't his dorm. His dorm was in the dungeon with his fellow house. . .Nevertheless, he'd have to act the role as a Gryffindor. . .what fun.

Snape tiptoed out of bed and began getting dressed. Lucius had been kind to spend so much money on him and his robes, ignoring the fact that Snape was paid well enough to buy his own clothes. And even though Snape had informed him that he'd barely get a chance to wear any of these things, Lucius insisted.

Lucius had bought him the finest robes, cloaks, gloves. You name it, he got it. He even got the finest pairs of socks! The least thought that went into clothes were the muggle ones that Lucius decided he needed. Snape smiled as he remembered Lucius' words:

'_Draco has them, and says they're quite comfortable. . .I'd never wear them. . .but I suppose you'll need them to look like a normal wizard boy amongst the other brats. . .'_

Snape remembered all the stares of the muggle women in the shop and his smile widened. Lucius was a very pretty man, beautiful even. Snape had to give the him credit. . .after all, Lucius was his lover until Narcissa snatched him away. There was no staleness between the three. They all agreed that this was life and to deal with it. Snape frowned and shut out all thoughts of the past.

Snape began putting on his Gryffindor robes and headed down into the Gryffindor common room with parchment, ink, and a black feathered quill. He'd have to write Lucius before Draco did. The boy had quite an imagination and he'd prefer if Lucius got his letter before Draco's. . .

_Lucius,_

_Hopefully this letter will get to you before Draco's does. Either way, I'll trust you to believe the right person. If Draco's does arrive before mine, I can say that if Draco told you that I am indeed a Gryffindor. . .it is true. I have no idea how this might have happened but I plan on speaking to Dumbledore about this. . .something tells me this was planned. I send you and Narcissa my love. Good day._

Snape thought for a moment. Should he scribble down his name or use the fake one? Finally, he scribbled down 'Lexus Silas' before folding it up into a small square. He grabbed a candle and sealed it with wax. It was still dark outside, and judging by it, it was still early, so it meant that no one else would be up except him and a few teachers. He was glad about that because he'd rather not run into anybody. Not right now at least. . .

--

"Ugh!" Snape groaned as an owl dropping landed on his shoulder. "This is precisely why I hate owls and I never accepted the one Lucius wanted to get me. Owls are so filthy--"

"People are going to think you a mad man, talking to yourself. Or maybe it was the owls? Either way. . ."

Snape turned to see Harry standing at the entrance of the Owlery, watching him. "It's only you. . ."



"I can help you find Hedwig," Harry said and began searching the rafters for his owl. Snape stared at him as the boy talked, "I got my owl on my eleventh birthday, you know? The groundskeeper, who is actually my Care of Magical Creatures teacher, he bought her for me as a birthday present."

"Wonderful," Snape said curtly, but continued to stare.

"See, I live with muggles," Harry said, "my aunt and uncle and cousin. Kind of what your doing now, but I bet your family is much more pleasant. My home with the Dursleys isn't that great of a place to be. . .Hedwig!"

Snape gave a small jump at Harry's sudden call for his owl as it swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

"I'll attach your letter for you Lexus," Harry said, holding out a hand for it. Snape reluctantly passed it to him and watched as the snowy white owl held out a leg for the letter. "So. . .who's this to?"

"I told you yesterday," Snape replied as he set off toward the door. "Lucius Malfoy's manor."

Snape heard Potter's owl give a hoot before flying off, then came Potter's expected footsteps running up behind him.

"You should've woken me up this morning," Harry panted as he slowed to walk side by side with 'Lexus.'

"Should I have?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am not an alarm clock--"

"I meant so I could get Hedwig for you," Harry cut in. "She wouldn't have approved of a total stranger calling her down."

"Has the thought occurred that I might have decided to use a school owl?" Snape said. "A school owl would have worked just as fine as yours would."

"Yeah, I know," Harry smiled, "but I thought it'd be nicer for you to use Hedwig. So she can get used to you for any other letters."

"Potter, what don't you understand about 'I am not using your--'"

"Come on," Harry grinned. "We can be the first ones to breakfast if we're lucky."

Snape stopped walking, but Harry continued. Potter was such a nuisance. . ._Gryffindors_. . .

--

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you have memorized all the corridors?" McGonagall asked as she handed Lexus a schedule. He glared at her, but she smiled and looked at Harry. "Professor Dumbledore has requested you show Lexus his classes. He has the same as you, but a few more I must believe? But Miss Granger can show you where Arithmacy and Ancient Runes are I hope?"

"Yes, of course Professor," Hermione nodded as she proceeded down the table to hand out the rest of the schedules. Hermione turned to Snape the moment she had uttered the previous words, and exclaimed, "Oh! You didn't tell me you were smart!"

"Why?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Did I strike you as an idiot?"



"Oh! No-- Of course not! I was just--"

"Do not worry about it," Snape said and Hermione silenced herself, her face bright red.

"So, what's our first class?" Ron asked as he began helping himself to some breakfast. "Hopefully not--"

"Potions," Harry groaned. Snape smiled.

"I see you dislike this class?"

Ron sighed. "Who wouldn't? I mean the teacher is a complete pain in the--"

"Ron!" Hermione scowled. "Well, I am glad to inform that Snape will not be here today. Hopefully that'll liven your spirits?"

"What!?" Harry and Ron asked, stunned. Snape froze. How did the girl know. . .?

"Yesterday, he was missing from the staff table, and I asked McGonagall about it. She said Snape wasn't feeling well," Hermione said. But then her face showed a worried expression, "I do hope he is alright. . ."

"Who cares?" Ron cheered. "Maybe he'll wither up and die on us if we're lucky!"

Snape's grip on his goblet tightened. He slammed it down and got up as quickly as he could. Harry stared after him, a longing look on his face.

"What the bloody hell--!" Ron exclaimed.

Snape had already stormed off and was heading toward the dungeons.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What!?"

"Do you know nothing!?" Hermione halfway screeched. "Snape is a family friend of the Malfoys, and is Draco's godfather! You might have just insulted Lexus as well!"

Ron shrugged. "His bloody fault for being a Malfoy, not mine."

"Ron. . ." Hermione groaned, tugging on Harry's shirt. "Come on Harry. We'd better go and see if Lexus is all right."

"Whoa!" Ron said standing up. "Why are only you and Harry going? Why aren't I?"

"Because I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand," Hermione huffed but gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you in potions--"

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Ron said, grabbing a piece of toast and rushing after the two as they ran toward the dungeons, eager to catch up with Lexus and apologize for whatever might have caused his sudden spur of anger.

--



"Oh blimey Harry," came Ron's hushed whisper next to him.

They, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a rather irritated Lexus, were sitting in the very back of the potions classroom. Severus knew that the three usually sat in the middle, but to his displeasure, the three had stalked him to the back of the room and began showering him with apologies, that is, until the new potions teacher stepped into the room.

She reminded Snape much of himself; pale, cold, and heartless. She dressed in all black robes and was easily agitated. The woman had announced herself as Ariel Evanuel but demanded, just as he had, to be called 'professor' or 'ma'am' at all times.

"Partner up, the lot of you!" She barked at them, before leaning back onto Snape's old desk. "And be quick about it!"

The room shuffled with noise as people grouped up into pairs. Draco was making his way across the room to Snape, but Pansy pulled him back. Ron and Hermione partnered up leaving him stuck with Potter.

"Could you lot possibly be any slower?" Evanuel groaned but continued on anyway. "Today you will concoct a simple Amortentia potion. I don't suspect any of you imbeciles to know what it is but--"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Professor Evanuel glared.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"The potion Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It takes a month to brew--"

"Which is how long you lot will work on it," Evanuel cut in. "Take out your books, get to work. If there is any talk, I expect it to be related to this class. I said, get to work!"

Snape decided he enjoyed this teacher.

"Um, do you have your book?" Harry asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "I forgot mine. . ."

Snape rolled his eyes and pulled out a copy of 'Advanced-Potion Making.' Lucius had bought this one special as well, as the cover had gold lace on it and writing, unlike all the other ones that were laced in black.

"Seems your parents treat you well," Harry muttered as Evanuel came sweeping by. He began flipping pages until he found the one he needed.

"Uncle Lucius bought this for me," Lexus/Snape muttered back as Harry stood up to go and get the necessary ingredients. Maybe the boy was growing on him? He certainly hadn't snapped at him yet. . .no, Potter was still as annoying as ever and the hate he felt toward him was the same as before. It was just points of weakness he had ever so often, and he'd submit to those, so long as Potter didn't act stupid. . .which wouldn't last long.

"The first thing it said was to get frozen ashwinder eggs, right?" Harry asked as he came back.

"You can read as well as I can, but yes," Severus said, picking up a knife and playing with it, tossing it from hand to hand and spinning it around. He loved doing this when he was younger and since he had the appearance of younger him, he found no harm in this. "We are to slice it-- What are you doing!"



Harry stared at him. "I'm cutting up the--"

"Exactly!" Snape said, snatching back Harry's hand. "Your supposed to slice, not cut!"

"What's the difference?" Harry shrugged.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you know nothing," Snape groaned and grabbed a frozen ashwinder egg and parted it in two. He handed half to Harry. "Watch," he instructed and gently cut the side of it so that it came off into a thin sliver.

"I still don't understand what I did wrong," Harry said, but copied Lexus' moves.

"Slice, cut, dice, excreta," Lexus explained, "they are all different. I won't waste all these ingredients to show you, but when they come up, I will."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, still confused as to what he did wrong. "I guess this explains why I've always failed potions. Snape never explained this to us."

"I suppose he expected you to know," Snape/Lexus shot back, annoyance in his voice. What wizard knew nothing about potions? And who didn't know how to cut their ingredients!?

"Professor Snape was rather a demanding git," Harry said but when he saw Lexus stiffen, he quickly added, "I suppose he meant well by it though. But I have to admit, he was harsh toward me and Hermione and Ron. Whether it was 'cause him and my dad were enemies or just because of this stupid scar." Harry hit the lightning bolt on his head. "Either way, we never much got along."

Snape didn't have much to say to that, not without revealing who he really was. Potter was oblivious to the fact that he was a bragging moron who had only Quidditch to live up to like his father. Potter, who used to shoot spells at Draco when his back was turned, and Snape was not going to let him get away with it, not like his father did to him, when the teachers always turned their back when they sensed trouble. Potter was the most aggravating, person he'd ever met, aside from James at least, but Potter Jr. was easily living up to fill his shoes. This was Harry in Snape's eyes at least.

"Anyway," Harry said, sensing the uneasiness in the air, "What are your parents like?"

Snape dumped his ingredients into the cauldron, before looking at the book to see what else he needed. He wasn't planning on answering Harry anytime soon, about real or fake family. "We need a bit of bubotuber pus."

"Kind of odd that something like a love potion requires something as nasty as bubotuber pus," Harry said before vanishing to get what Lexus had requested.

"So, how are things going?" Draco asked, coming behind Snape and flopping in a chair next to him. "Seems you and Potter are getting along swell." There was a tone in Draco's voice that made Snape wonder but he ignored it.

"Seemingly, exactly," Snape said. Then he noticed Evanuel making her way towards them. "I sense trouble approaching Draco. I suggest you go back to your--"

"Mr. Malfoy," Evanuel snapped, coming to stand in front of Snape and Draco. "I demand you go back to your table--"

"You can demand all you want, but I'm not doing it," Draco shot back, startling the woman. People were turning to stare. Draco was a smart mouth but never before had he done it to a teacher. Snape, 

though, had to wonder whether this was normal behavior or did Draco seem it fine to do because his godfather was sitting next to him? "I'm supposed to let the potion sit for twenty minutes, that's the rest of the class, and seeing as I'd rather talk to my cousin than sit and wait, I will--"

"Detention!" Evanuel screeched, making the remainder of the students turn to stare. Draco stood up; He had grown quite a bit over the summer and had quite a stunning appearance now that he had matured. He was taller than her and had to look down so that he was glaring into her eyes.

"You will not be giving me any sort of detention woman," Draco sneered. "My father will have to have a word about you and your job here if you do so. Father and Dumbledore aren't the greatest of friends, but friends the are, and you will no longer have a job after he talks to the headmaster. Now, off with you and leave me to chat with Lexus."

Evanuel looked as if she were about to explode but left anyway. People were concealing their laughs behind books and hands, some people shooting Draco a thumbs up.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Draco asked as he sat down again, his eyes still staring down Evanuel.

"Absolutely nothing," Snape grinned as Harry came back.

"Hey Potter," Draco waved.

"Hey Draco," Harry said. He could hear Ron scowling behind him, if such a thing were possible.

"How have you been?"

"Good I suppose," Harry said as he dropped a bit of bubotuber pus into the cauldron. He added a bit of liquid and got a fire under it. Even though he'd only done a few things, he was finished with the class. "Muggles still as big a pain as ever."

"Moving in with Black when school is out I suppose?" Draco asked. Snape felt it odd to endure a polite conversation with the two but decided it noting as he stuffed his 'Advanced-Potion Making' copy back into his bag.

"Probably," Harry shrugged. "Hopefully the ministry will shut up by then."

"Hear hear," Draco grinned. "So Potter, have any plans when you get out of this dreadful place?"

Harry gave Draco a questioning look.

"I mean, since you and the girl Weasley broke up, who do you plan to leave with," Draco asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "I might just leave with Pansy but who knows? I plan on going on a trip so I might meet someone else."

"Oh," Harry flushed. "I dunno. By the way, her name's Ginny."

"Ah, still prone to protect your ex's Potter," Draco said as he stood up. "How admirable." Draco then went back to sit with Pansy who immediately threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh. . ." Snape groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I see your not much into romance," Harry laughed.



"I see that a significant other is a tool someone uses to make themselves feel special," Snape said as he began packing his bag. "I need no one."

Harry was about to argue with that but he was interrupted by Evanuel. "Pack up, pack up! Could you be any slower --Honestly, it's like teaching a bunch of snails-- store your cauldrons in the back of the room. You'll work on them next class. Now go!!" She pointed a finger at the door.

People were running around the room, eager to get out of the woman's sight. Snape had already levitated the cauldron to the back of the room and was leaving when Harry grabbed his arm. Snape spun around to stare at him.

"What?"

"Do you wanna walk to next class together?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine on my--"

"We've got him!" Fred and George Weasley said in unison as they ran into the room.

"Just came from Transfiguration," Fred said and picked Snape up by the waist. Snape kicked him in the chest and Fred dropped him. "Ouch, so violent!"

"Well, it seems we have Care of Magical Creatures next," George said as Snape stood up and dusted himself off. "We've got him Harry! You can just chill with Ron and Hermione. Come on buddy!"

George put an arm around Snape's shoulder and Fred put one around his waist. Snape was struggling all the way out of the door.

Harry gave a weak laugh as Ron and Hermione came up behind him.

"Ready to go mate?" Ron asked.

"Um, yeah. . ."

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine--"

"What are you three still doing in here?" Evanuel screeched, coming up behind them. "Get out, get out!"

They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sprinting out of the room before she even had the first sentence out of her mouth.

--

A/N: I dunno if Harry, Ron, and Hermione would've even passed their O.W.L.s to have potions N.E.W.T.s if they would have stayed at Hogwarts for seventh year but oh well, they do in my story :P. And I know they dropped Care of Magical Creatures in. . .sixth year was it? Well, anyway, they are still in the class in my story. Adios mi amigos!


	7. A Confrontation of Sorts

No ownership!

A/N: First off. I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait! I had writer's block. . .and I kept deleting what I typed. . .Sorry about that. It's explained a little better next paragraph.

Now, um, I was going to type up a chapter for a class with Hagrid, but it didn't really work out right; it never ended! Plus, it was stupid on soooo many levels. . .I went crazy I think. . .So I had to delete nine pages of work on Microsoft. . .Then, I typed up something good, deleted it. It didn't fit with the story, maybe for something stupid and really humorous, but not for this. . .so, here's a chapter with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I thought this one was much more needed and fit better than Hagrid's cause. . .well, just for numerous reasons that I do not feel like listing. Well, anyway. . .This one'll start off a bit different, but we'll get to the Remmy goodness later.

Please enjoy!

---------------------------------------

The twins were singing, surprisingly very well, as they marched back up into the castle. It was beginning to rain outside, meaning they couldn't finish their class with Hagrid today. They were on their way back to the common room to wait for next class or, in Fred and George's case, heading to the kitchens to beg the house elves for food.

'_Too bad 'eh?' _Harry remembered Hagrid's words. _'I had something special planned. . .well, just 'ave to wait 'til tomorrow!'_

Harry didn't know what "special" was, but he wasn't to eager to find out. Knowing Hagrid, it'll be something explosive and can leave marks. . .Harry waited behind the crowd pushing open the door and was about to step forward when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Potter?"

Harry looked around and saw that it was Lexus. Lexus was now sticking with him to escape Fred and George who kept trying to hug him at random times. Harry smiled. "Yeah?"

"You were dating a red head before, were you not?" he asked.

Harry looked at him puzzled. "Yeah, why?"

"I believe she is waiting for you," Snape said, pointing a finger past Harry's shoulder. Harry looked and his heart sank. Ginny. She wouldn't want to make a scene here, would she? Not now? Please not now. . .How he hated attention. . .

"You don't seem to eager. . ." 'Lexus' said as he stepped past Harry and into the inside. He pretended to wait for him. There was going to be a show and there was no way he was missing it.

"No. . .Not really," Harry sighed as he stepped inside and the Great Hall doors closed behind him. He looked eagerly around for Ron or Hermione, who could help sort out this mess, but they'd disappeared._ 'Probably to go and snog one another. . .' _Harry thought miserably. Fred and George were still around but wouldn't mess with the situation unless it got nasty. . .Harry gulped and gave Ginny a smile.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said weakly.

"Harry!" she called cheerfully.

Snape tilted his head a bit and leaned against a statue. This was going to interesting, very interesting.

"Haven't seen you around much Harry," Ginny smiled. "It may be the first day back but you know, I'd expect to see more of you since we're in the same house and all."

"Yeah. . .well, I've been busy," Harry said. That didn't make much sense because they'd just started back school so he added the lie, "Me and Hermione have been looking up things for S.P.E.W."

"Oh, having fun I hope," Ginny asked sourly. She hated the idea that Harry was with any girl. Even Hermione who was only his best friend.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, um, Ginny, I've gotta go--"

"Harry, wait," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him. "Do you want to hang out with me at Hogsmeade?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ginny. . ."

"And why not!?" Ginny asked, suddenly looking as dangerous as a fire breathing dragon.

People were either beginning to crowd around the two or scattering because they didn't want to witness the show. As Harry predicted, Fred and George were amongst the crowd, watching eagerly, and not planning on doing anything by the look of things.

Snape was pushing through the crowd that had blocked his view. He was now standing behind Harry and he supposed he'd have to be the one to pull things apart once necessary because no one else would certainly do so.

"Ginny, please, lets not start this right here," Harry begged.

"Start what exactly?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "All I did was ask 'why not' and I want an answer."

"Just because," Harry said.

'_Because isn't an answer. . .' _Snape thought.

"Because isn't an answer Harry!" Ginny snapped. "What is it? Am I not pretty enough or something?"

"No, Ginny, your quite lovely," Harry said, "but I-- Ginny, lets just talk later."

"Why?" Ginny asked crossly. Her face was turning a furious shade of red. "Just answer my question. Why?"

"My answer is the same as it has always been," Harry sighed. "We just broke up and I don't think we should be hanging out like this right after--"

"'Right after?'" Ginny repeated in disbelief. The crowd was taking steps back, except for Snape. He stood his ground and waited. "Three months ago is _not _right after!"

"Fine Ginny!" Harry yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated things like this. Something else to gossip about that involved him. He might as well give them something to talk about. . . "You don't wanna go by what I have to say, fine! I'll tell you what you wanna hear!"

Ginny took a step back in surprise, but her face remained furious as ever.

"Ginny, I don't want to go with you because I never liked you!" Harry shouted "Was that seriously what you wanted to hear?"

"I hate you!" Ginny screamed.

Snape caught on before anyone else did and rushed forward, wand raised, and just in time, because Ginny had pulled hers out and screamed, "_Densaugeo_!"

"_Protego_!"

Ginny squealed and dived out of the way as her spell came flying back at her. Snape pulled back on Harry's arm before lifting the shield and dragging the boy with him. He stopped over at Ginny and leaned down so they were face to face.

"You are a very idiotic girl who cannot accept no for an answer," Snape said harshly. "You will not be sending any more hexes at Potter, understand? If you cannot understand no, I'll be the one to _make _you understand. Are we clear?"

Ginny nodded, her face still red with fury. Snape stood up and, still holding onto Harry, began making his way through the crowd which parted for them, staring at the two.

---------------------------------------

"Thanks," Harry said as he stretched out in an armchair. He rubbed his eyes with his hands before straightening up and giving a smile. "You saved my life back there."

"Not life," Snape said, "Your teeth from growing. . .You'd make a lovely rabbit by the way."

"Is that a joke?" Harry snorted.

"I must say it is," Snape gave a small smile.

"Never thought I'd hear you crack a joke Lexus," Harry said. For a moment Snape was confused. Why had Potter called him Lexus again? Oh yeah. Because of his stupid mistake. . .

"Hey, Potter," Snape said suddenly. "Do you know the password to the Headmaster's office? I need to talk with him." Snape knew the password had to have been changed now, and he, of course, had not been informed.

"Yeah I do," Harry nodded. "And I'll tell you. . .for a price."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "And what, daresay, is that?"

"You call me Harry from now on," Harry grinned.

Snape snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty simple deal, wouldn't you agree?" Harry asked.

"Deal, though I would think you might have thought up something better than me referring to you by your first name. . .quite dull," Snape shrugged. "But what's the password to his office?"

"It's usually something silly, but I know for certain that it's 'Gumdrop,'" Harry said. "And do you honestly think I'm evil?"

"No, I just simply believe what your capable of," Snape said before getting up and heading for the portrait. "I suppose I'll see you Potter--"

"Harry!"

"Fine. I'll see you later _Harry_."

Though Snape couldn't see it, Harry was beaming back in his armchair.

---------------------------------------

"Gumdrop," Snape said and the Gargoyle sprang up and out of his way. Snape proceeded past it and up the stairs which made him dizzy, like always. Dumbledore wouldn't be too thrilled about his visit but would have answers for his questions, that was certain. The man always did.

Snape knocked on the door and pushed it open, not waiting for permission to come in. It was silent in his office so he wouldn't be interrupting anything, and he was right. Dumbledore was busying himself with a box of muggle chocolate.

"Ah, Lexus!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "How good to see you my boy! I was wondering when you'd come to see me."

"You can call me by my real name you know," Snape said. "It's not like anyone will hear us. And you've been expecting me?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore smiled. "Here, have a chocolate. I must say, the ones with the caramel fillings are best."

"I didn't come for chocolate," Snape scowled.

"I suppose not. . .but they're here if you want one," Dumbledore said as he popped one into his mouth.

Snape sighed. He had to wonder sometimes. . .was Dumbledore crazy or was he just enjoying life? "Why did you mess with the Sorting Hat?"

"I've told you Severus," Dumbledore said, but his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "No one can tinker with the Sorting Hat."

"And I said undoubtedly they can," Snape said as he threw himself down in a chair. He was making it clear that he was not leaving until he got answers. "No more games. The truth please."

Dumbledore sighed. "I will admit that I had messed with the hat a bit." Snape's nails dug into his chair.

"And why is that?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"It isn't obvious?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief again. "I wanted you in the same house as Harry."

"Why?" Snape asked again, his patience running thin.

"Again, isn't it obvious?" Dumbledore repeated. "I wanted you and Harry to become civil towards one another. I must assume it is working because you two haven't killed attacked each other yet."

"Dumbledore!" Snape growled. "What point is it if I befriend the boy?"

"I dunno," Dumbledore said, nibbling on another chocolate. "I guess I don't much like quarrels amongst students and faculty. I must assume you haven't told Harry who you are?"

"Of course not!" Snape snapped. "The boy would hex me the moment the words spilled from my mouth."

"You believe him that bad?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry is a fine lad. You'll learn that in time. . .but right now, I think you should be off to class. You have Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm guessing? You don't want to be late to Remus' first class do you?"

Snape glared at Dumbledore before getting up and striding towards the door. He slammed it shut behind him and stormed down the stairs.

---------------------------------------

"Hey Lexus--"

Harry's smile disappeared at Lexus' expression. He looked positively murderous. Harry held out Lexus' bag and he swiped it from him before storming into the DADA classroom. Harry followed after and sat with him in the front row.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks exclaimed as she came over and gave him a slap on the back. Her hair was long and silvery today. "Who's your friend here?"

If looks could kill, Tonks would be dead.

"Oh, this is Lexus," Harry said nervously. Tonks could see the glares that she was being sent and she seemed to want to see how far she could explore past that line until she hit a mine field.

"Wotcher Lexus," Tonks smiled and ruffled up Snape's hair. He swatted her away. "I was wondering what the new Malfoy looked like. You look positively furious by the way. Here," Tonks pulled out a chocolate frog. "Have a go at one of these. They'll make you feel better."

Snape reluctantly snatched it from her. As soon as she walked away, he gave it to Harry. "I hate chocolate."

Harry shrugged and ate the frog, stuffing the card in his pocket. It was another Dumbledore and he had about thirty of them. He kept them all in a little book and the mini Dumbledore would run around them all before vanishing. It was rather an amusing sight really.

"Hello Harry, and. . ." Lupin's voice trailed off as a grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Remus," Harry smiled. He noticed Lupin's grin and felt slightly confused. "This is Lexus."

"Nice to meet you Lexus," Lupin smiled. "Mind if I have a chat with you?"

"Not. At. All." Snape stressed these words as he got up and followed Lupin to the very front of the room where Lupin began chuckling uncontrollably. Harry watched from his seat, wondering what was so funny. Alas, he couldn't hear a word since they were talking so low, and plus, Tonks had come over and began engaging him in conversation.

"Shut up Lupin," Severus snapped at the man. "You wouldn't find it funny if you were in my situation. Now, if you were going to call me over to burst into a fit of giggles, may I request that I go back to my seat?"

"I did not 'burst into a fit of giggles,'" Lupin grinned and straightened up. "But I called you over to have a bit of a talk."

"Then talk," Snape said as he crossed his arms.

"It's about Harry," Lupin said.

Snape groaned. "What about Harry?"

"You and him being friends," Lupin said.

"First off, me and Harry are not friends," Snape said. "The boy stalks me actually. . .and secondly, get to the point Remus! I'm tired of these one sentence games."

"Alright, alright," Lupin said defensively. "You and Harry being friends--"

"Me and Potter are not--"

"I'm not sure Sirius would be too happy about this," Lupin continued on.

Snape forgot all about his declaration of him and Harry not being friends and stared at the werewolf. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't think Sirius would be too happy about you and Harry hanging around one another is all."

"What are you going to do wolf?" Snape snapped at him. "Tell the mutt? I will hang around Potter if I wish thank you, and Black will do nothing to stop me."

Snape turned on his heel and marched back to his seat. Lupin grinned. Snape had just gotten himself wound up into a bit of trap. Tough, Sirius will not be happy, Dumbledore's intentions would be done.

---------------------------------------

Snape flung himself back into his desk, a look of satisfaction on his face. Satisfaction soon turned into shock and horror. He'd just agreed to befriending Potter without actually knowing it, not until now at least.

"Damn it," Severus swore under his breath. He felt a hand on his elbow and looked up. Potter.

"You okay?" Harry asked. His eyes were filled with worry, making Snape look away.

"Fine. I'm fine," Snape said unconvincingly. Either way, Harry had to direct his attention to Lupin as he began to teach.

Snape sighed and decided he'd might as well pay attention as well. Whatever they were doing, maybe he could turn it on Lupin.

"I hope you all remember me?" Lupin asked and received a cheer from the class. "I'd like to introduce Tonks, my assistant. . .Tonks?"

There was a crash of a globe breaking and a few students laughed.

"_Reparo_," Tonks murmured and the globe reassembled itself, good as new. "Sorry about that Remus. Hello all."

"Tonks is a bit clumsy I have to say--" Tonks punched Lupin's shoulder "-- but she'll be a great deal of help."

"Today, we'll be learning about Patronuses," Lupin smiled. Harry almost burst out laughing, but held it in unlike a few other students who had also remembered their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry heard a few people whisper, "Dumbledore's Army for life!" Severus had his head on his desk and wasn't paying much attention anymore. He'd mastered patronus in first year.

Lupin continued on. "How many of you can make a Patronus?"

Half the class raised their hands. Lupin smiled.

"I'd ask where you learned but Harry had already informed me of his year of teaching. So, who'd like to show how to demonstrate?"

Neville was halfway bouncing in his seat. Several kids cheered for Neville to be called, and once chosen, the class exploded in claps and cheers for hin.

"Alrighty Neville," Tonks called on him. "Let's see what you can do, shall we? Come on up to the front."

Neville eagerly stepped up.

"Alright, for a Patronus to work, you have to think a happy thought," Lupin said. "The incantation is, well, lets let Neville show us. If you will?"

"_Expecto Pantronum_!"

A horse came out of Neville's wand to everyone's surprise. Everyone except for Dumbledore's Army of course.

"Ah! Well done Neville!" Tonks cheered.

"Now, all of you have a go at it," Lupin said. "Move into small groups, spread out and take turns trying to produce a Patronus. Remember, the happiest thought you can think of!"

Partner up? Well, if Lupin wanted to trick Snape, then he'll give him a show. If Snape had known Harry had thought something similar earlier, he'd probably hit himself. But since he didn't, Snape grabbed hold onto Harry's arm and smiled.

"Partners?"

Harry looked a bit dazed for a moment before nodding. Snape noticed Remus out of the corner of his eye and his smiled widened. Remus was staring in what looked like astonishment and disbelief.

Though he wasn't really going to befriend Potter, why not give them a show?

---------------------------------------

A/N: Very Random thought here: I ought to have mentioned this earlier. Snape is, well was, in need of a new wand. And I have made it: elm like Lucius, 11" like Potter's, and a dragon heartstring. I'd just realized that I never explained this in the story. And of course I needed to change it so that he wouldn't be recognized with his old one.

I thought Neville's patronus was in HPDH but I don't feel like scanning pages to find out. I looked on hp-lexicon but it didn't say anything about it. If you know I've made a mistake, tell me please!

And one last thing. I will not be referring to anything in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in my story. (Stop reading unless you want to see a tiny spoiler). So no, Snape was never in love with Harry's mum. . .that'd be odd. "Hey Harry, I was in love with your mom at one time, but now I'm in love with you." Omg. . .if someone told me they were in love with my mom and now me. . .well. . .we won't get into that.

Well, _Anyway_. New chapter. Again, sorry for the delay! Much love to all my readers!


	8. Sirius Black

No ownership!!

A/N: I think I should have done this earlier but better late than never. I didn't really think about doing this until an anonymous reviewer reviewed. Here goes: My story plot is not original! Not that I stole it or anything, but see, quixotic-hope has a story called One Stupid Person and I didn't know it until someone pointed it out a while back so. . .yeah. We have similar plots, different versions. Go check it out. It's a lovely story! I loved it!

Anyway, Let the new chapter reading begin. The paragraphs are longer than usual this chapter. I hope that's okay?

---------------------------------------

Harry rolled over, too happy, too excited to go to bed. It was three in the morning and he had to wake up in about four hours, but he didn't care. He didn't want to sleep; The event of yesterday was too wonderful and it was keeping him up, the same thought rushing through his head over and over again. _'Lexus is my friend. . .I can't believe it. Lexus is my friend now. . .'_

Harry suddenly sat up and grabbed his wand and glasses from the bedside table. He couldn't sleep so he might as well do something until he was. He pushed on his glasses and then proceeded crawling out of bed and opened his trunk.

"Lumos," he whispered, producing a weak lumos charm so he could see what he was grabbing, which were, surprisingly, two books. _Quidditch Throughout The Ages _and _Hogwarts: A History_. He had an essay due for Professor Binns after all and this would easily make him tired. And if all else failed, he'd read.

But then his wand light passed over something silver and shiny and as he picked it up, he wondered when he got a mirror. And then he remembered.

He quickly stuffed his books back into his trunk and eagerly tiptoed to the door, and as soon as he was out of the dormitories, sped down the stairs and into the common room, sitting himself into his favorite armchair next to the fire.

"Sirius," Harry whispered into the mirror.

---------------------------------------

Sirius was sitting on his couch at Grimmauld Place, messing with the muggle TV Harry had given to him last Christmas. His godson had even installed a 'plug' or whatever it was, into his wall. Either way, the TV was working and he was busy watching it when he heard Harry's voice. He turned off the TV and listened.

"Sirius? Are you there?"

Sirius leapt at the mirror on the table. He was wondering when he and Harry would be able to talk again, and was anxiously waiting for him to call.

"Harry. Harry? Are you still there Harry?" Sirius called into the mirror eagerly.

Harry's face appeared in the mirror. He smiled. "Glad to see your awake. I thought you might have been asleep."

"I sleep during the day time," Sirius said.

"Have you gotten bitten by a vampire or something?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no," Sirius said hastily. "I'm avoiding those stupid ministry letters. Fudge keeps sending me howlers and have you seen the prophet lately? He's been trying to get his workers in here to send me to Azkaban until the ministry officially announces that I'm a free man."

Harry scowled.

"They haven't been able to get in though, thanks to Dumbledore. He cast a spell on the house for me. A good man he is," Sirius beamed. "But anyway Harry, why calling so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah, I should be asleep," Harry sighed, "but I can't."

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, everything's great," Harry grinned. "That's why I can't sleep. I decided to talk to you until I got tired enough to go to bed."

"Ah, so what's so good that it keeps you up?" Sirius asked as he laid back onto his couch. "Is Snape finally gone?" he joked.

"Actually, yeah," Harry said and Sirius looked at him stunned. "Hermione asked McGonagall and she told her that Snape was sick."

Sirius snorted. "He'll be back soon. Snivellus comes to class when he's sick, at least he did when we were in school together. I see no difference from teaching and being a student except you can bug the teacher. . .but that's a bit off subject isn't it--"

"Sirius, don't call him that," Harry muttered suddenly.

Sirius looked confused. "Huh? Call who what?"

"My new friend's godfather or something is Snape so I'd kind of appreciate it if you didn't call him that," Harry said.

"Some friend he is. . ." Sirius grumbled, "and shouldn't the boy be in Slytherin if he has any friendship with Snape? How you made friends with a Slytherin is a wonder to me. Your father and I used to play pranks on them--"

"Actually, Lexus is in Gryffindor," Harry said. "Came as a bit of a shock to Malfoy--"

"Why?"

"Lexus is a Malfoy," Harry explained.

"A friend of Snivel-- I mean, Snape's, and a Malfoy," Sirius said. "You sure know how to make friends. I'd prefer if you didn't really hang around him much Harry--"

"No way Sirius," Harry immediately said. "It was hard to become his friend and maybe even a bit harder to call me Harry! It wouldn't have been as simple if--"

"You had to work for him to call you Harry?" Sirius asked angrily. "Now I'd really prefer you stay away from him. What friend makes you ask for them to say your name properly!"

"Oh, come on Sirius," Harry groaned. He should have known his godfather was going to be a pain about this. Why did he want to talk to him again? "Give Lexus some credit. He's new, he's shy, he--"

"Can't call you Harry like other people," Sirius snorted as he sat up. "And if he's new, shouldn't he be happy to make friends? And if he's shy, shouldn't he call you by your first name? Most shy people don't call people by their last names you know--"

"Your acting like Ron you know," Harry grumbled. "Lets just talk about something different, shall we? Anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, yes, now that you mention it," Sirius said. "You haven't been reading the Daily Prophet have you?"

"No, but Hermione probably has," Harry replied. "I think it's filled with garbage really."

"It is," Sirius said, "but it passes the time when you're bored. There was an article in there about you and Mr. Malfoy written by Ms. Rita Skeeter." Sirius scowled. "Something about you and him becoming friends and a month visit to his mansion?"

"Oh yeah, about that. . ." Harry said as he thought back.

Harry hadn't told people about his visit to the Malfoy residence for countless reasons and he wondered why he hadn't been complained to by Ron or Hermione yet if it was in the newspaper.

Harry had decided to stay at the Dursleys this summer, not out of enjoyment, but because the Dursleys actually feared him this visit and he enjoyed having a little revenge, demanding them get him things or he'd hex them. His fun had finally run out when the Ministry of Magic sent him a howler a month before school started back, saying, screaming really, that he'd be sent to Azkaban if he kept up his unfair treatment to the muggles.

Draco Malfoy had come to his rescue, quite surprisingly, when he'd shown up on the Dursleys' doorstep. Petunia had welcomed him in, thinking he was one of "Dudders'" charming friends, because Draco was a charming looking man, and was dressed much like a muggle in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve green shirt, but when he'd said he was a friend of Harry's, Petunia had turned pale and ran screaming from the room.

Harry remembered the whole happenings at the Dursleys' house perfectly.

---------------------------------------

"Where's Potter?" Harry heard Draco demand from the hall. Vernon Dursley had quieted at the tone of the young man's voice. It was as if he owned the place! But at the same time, it sounded as if he was disgusted to be there.

"Oh, him. Why would you want to see _him_?" Petunia asked. "Aren't you here to see Dudley?"

Harry shot a glance at Dudley, who'd been relaxing in a chair, enjoying the yelling at Harry from his father. Dudley now had a confused look on his face and Harry would have laughed too if he wasn't confused himself. What the hell was Malfoy doing at his artificial home? More importantly, how'd he learn the address of his "lovely" little home?

"Are you deaf? I asked for Potter, Harry Potter, not this Dudley boy," Draco snapped. "But I guess you being a muggle, you need things put into simple terms for you. I am a wizard looking for another wizard--"

Petunia began screaming and after a few seconds, had appeared in the living room and darted behind her husband. Dudley ran behind both his mother and father and began trembling as Harry watched, interested, but was on his guard, his wand in his hand and as Draco appeared at the doorframe, he pointed it at him.

"Oh _please _Potter," Draco rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe. "I didn't come to fight. I came to take you back to the manor. Mother has agreed."

"Oh yes," Harry said sarcastically, not lowering his wand. "I'd love to come and stay at your manor Malfoy. Are you on crack?"

Draco looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

Before Harry could answer, Vernon Dursley roared. "Who gave you permission to enter my house! Get out! Get out!!"

"Your wife invited me in you idiot, and no way you stupid muggle," Draco sneered. "I came for Potter and I am not leaving without him."

"You dare say what you will or will not do in my house!?" Vernon Dudley shouted.

Draco rubbed his ears. "Yes I dare and unless you want me to Sectumsempra you into oblivion, I suggest you to shut up."

Vernon Dursley had no idea what that would do, but he knew it was magic and instantly silenced himself. Harry grinned.

"I see you enjoy threatening them too ay Potter? I do suppose that's what got you in this mess in the first place. . ."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, dropping his wand a bit. Draco watched and took this as his chance to take a few steps forward and sit himself on the couch.

"It pays to have a father in the ministry," Draco said. "And it also pays when Fudge is deathly frightened of him."

"Same old Malfoy," Harry said.

"Who is desperate to get that damn wand out of his face," Draco said. He took out his wand and chucked it at Harry. "There. Now I'm no threat and you can put _that--_" Draco pointed at Harry's wand "--away. And muggles, do sit. Mother and father would fret if I forgot my manners, even if I have to show them to you filthy muggles."

"Don't tell me what to do in my house!" Vernon Dursley yelled, but took a seat anyway as Dudley darted behind the chair and peered from out behind it and Petunia was left standing next to her husband.

"Anyway Potter, any questions you'd like me to answer before we go?" Draco said as he stared Vernon down.

"Who said I was going?" Harry asked.

"I meant any questions less idiotic," Draco sneered as he looked back at Harry. "But to answer your question. . .of course you're going! You'd rather stay here? They reek of muggle filth!!"

Harry laughed as his uncle's face turned a furious purple.

"I don't trust you," Harry said, not caring about the amusement in his voice. "How do I know your not taking me to your deatheater friends for revenge?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you've forgotten, I did my fair share in the battle helping your side Potter." Harry, indeed, had forgotten that Draco had helped quite a lot. He'd tricked Bellatrix when she'd had Harry cornered, and successfully knocked her unconscious. Then, he'd dueled Rodolphus Lestrange so Harry could get away when Harry was injured. In both situations, Harry would have been dead without Draco's sudden acts of courage.

"If you still don't trust me, look," Draco said as he pulled back his left arm sleeve. The tattoo that had once symbolized his loyalty for the Dark Lord was gone and in it's place was a Hungarian Horntail Dragon.

Death Eaters that were still loyal to Voldemort had their marks still while the ones who'd chosen Dumbledore's side, had a clean arm. . .and the only three that had chosen Dumbledore were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and of course, Draco Malfoy.

"I thought my arm looked quite empty without anything on it," Draco said as Harry stared. "I went to a muggle tattoo parlor and showed them the design I wanted. I would have gone and gotten it done by someone in Hogsmeade, but I decided I didn't want a moving one. The ones that sit still are better in my opinion, and the only good things that a muggle can make."

"Why that one?" Harry asked.

"The dragon makes me remember how you almost got killed in fourth year."

"How wonderful," Harry snapped.

"Let me finish," Draco scowled. "Like I was saying. It reminds me how you almost got killed in fourth year, but you finished the stupid challenge in a pretty interesting way. Now, anything else you want to ask?"

Yeah, why are you here?" Harry asked.

Draco groaned. "You may not have asked the question, but you should have an answer. I am taking you back to the Malfoy Manor--"

"You own a manor?" Vernon Dursley asked, startling Draco and Harry. The two had been so deep into conversation, they'd forgotten about the three Dursleys.

"Actually, father does, but it'll be mine once he dies," Draco said.

Harry added, "And lets not forget, your filthy rich."

Draco snorted. "Who could forget _that_?"

"I thought I was asking questions?"

"Oh shut up Potter--"

"Your rich and own a manor?" Vernon Dursley spoke again. Petunia was listening closely now. She wasn't really overwhelmed with fear now. Actually, now, she felt like sucking up to the blonde and she probably would if her legs would move and he voice would work.

"Yes," Draco said curtly. He then looked back at Harry. "Questions?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Alright, I understand why you're here, but why are you helping me, if that is what your doing, and how?"

"I am helping you Potter," Draco said, "because we never much got off on the right foot. I've just decided to be nice to you, at least see if we can be civil with one another. And how I'm helping, you ask? Father has agreed to have a chat with Fudge. It took a bit of persuading but I got him to. Mother is happily awaiting my return with you. She appreciates you saving me from the Dark Lord--"

"Why not call him Voldemort?"

"Voldemort then," Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, even if this is some trap of mine, like I know your still thinking, it has to be better that being here, hasn't it? And also, if you can defeat Voldemort, then you can defeat a couple of low life Death Eaters."

Harry considered this. "Yeah, I could." 

"So does this mean you're coming with me then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry agreed.

---------------------------------------

At the end of the summer, Draco and Harry had went their separate ways onto the train, apparating to the station at different times, but not before agreeing that as soon as they got to Hogwarts, they'd still be friends.

"Harry? Harry? Are you still with me?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts, and he began explaining. When he finished he added to his summarized story that he'd had quite fun at the Malfoy Manor. Draco wasn't being smug, allowing them to develop a friendship, Narcissa Malfoy had been nice to him as well, and Lucius Malfoy. . .well he'd stayed far away from Harry.

"I suppose I can no longer hold the Malfoy reputation against them," Sirius said, "but I still disapprove of Lexus." Sirius saw Harry's agitated face and quickly added, "but we aren't talking about him."

"When did you find out about me going to see the Malfoys?"

"Just a bit ago," Sirius said. "I get my paper earlier than others. A while earlier."

"O-oh," Harry said, trying to stifle a yawn but he failed. Sirius laughed.

"I suppose you should get to bed Harry," Sirius said. "You should at least try and get a few hours sleep. We can talk some other time."

"Yeah, alright," Harry agreed as he yawned again. "I suppose I'll talk to you some other night then."

"Alright Harry," Sirius nodded. "Talk to you then."

And then Sirius' face disappeared from the mirror. Harry put the mirror in his pocket and stretched. He then rested his head in his arms on the table. He'd just sit like this for a bit until he felt like moving.

---------------------------------------

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Someone told me they wanted to see how Draco and Harry became friends so I decided to do this brief explanation of things. Next chapter goes into Harry's dream world. Oh, and just one more thing. I know in chapter five it says that you could 'sometimes see Harry and Draco walking together talking and such.' Well, that'll be explained next chapter!

And poor Sirius is left in the dark about Severus' little mishap! Poor Sirius.


	9. Flashbacks

I want to apologize so badly for not posting this sooner. What happened first was that my msn broke down. I couldn't log in AT ALL so that was reason number one. I couldn't get my story from my beta reader. I would have posted it without her because I was desperate, but people keep complaining about grammar but watch them do it again anyway. THEN what happened was that my computer broke completely. . . I'm at the library right now and I have a bunch of mail to sort through, so let me post this story real quick and I'll be back to type again. I am so sorry again you guys. . .

And to my beta reader: I'm probably going to just post my stories, bad grammar and all. My readers will just have to deal with the terrible grammar. . .

"Well Potter, here we are," Draco said unenthusiastically. "The Malfoy Manor."

The Malfoy Manor was huge; probably three times the size of the Dursleys' home, maybe even more. The grass was neatly cut and hedges all around were cut to become a leafy statues, most being snakes, but a few of people. Harry recognized three styled after Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, but could not identify the others.

"My grandfather and grandmother," Draco said, noticing Harry looking at the hedges. "And some of cousins and uncles and aunts. Bellatrix was destroyed recently. I had the honor of setting it on fire." Draco had a devilish glint in his eyes.

Harry laughed as he dragged his trunk along. "You know, maybe staying here with you for a month won't be so bad."

"Of course it won't," Draco said. "I mean, it's me your staying with."

"Still yourself, I see," Harry rolled his eyes. "Conceited--"

"If I'm conceited, you're an idiot, and you're doing quite well proving it," Draco sneered, digging in his pocket and taking out his wand. He pointed it at Harry's trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa. Remember Potter, you're a wizard, not a common muggle."

"Not all muggles are bad you know," Harry said as they reached the doors.

Draco snorted. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"I thought you wanted us to become friends, Malfoy?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Draco opened the door. "It'd be simple if you'd just agree with everything I say."

"That wouldn't be much of a friendship you know," Harry grumbled. "More like a slave/master relationship to me."

"I'm glad you understand then," Draco smirked. Harry glared but when he opened his mouth to snap back, Narcissa Malfoy came striding in the room.

"Mr. Potter," she said politely. "I'm glad Draco has convinced you to come and stay. Please allow me to show you where you'll be sleeping."

-

"Potter! Wake up this instant! I am late to class because of you and I swear--"

Harry jumped. "Huh? What?" Harry said sleepily as he was awaken from his dream. "My name's Harry you know. . ."

Severus Snape sighed. The boy couldn't have been sitting here all night, but it looked like he had. Snape had seen Harry go to bed when he did, but here the boy sat, slept really. How he'd gotten into the common room without waking him was a mystery, but now, Severus Snape was late to class because of

him and that would not go without punishment.

"Harry then," Severus Snape hissed. "Wake up! We're late for Charms!"

"I don't wanna go," Harry grumbled.

Snape sighed again. He put both Harry's bag and his on his shoulder. "You owe me Potter--"

"Harry," Harry said as he was tugged up. His legs felt weak but supported himself by gripping onto Lexus' arm. He leaned his head on his shoulder, eyes still closed. "I'm sleepy. Can't I just stay here?"

"Potter--"

"Harry!"

"You have enough energy to keep correcting your name, but not to walk?"

Harry nodded. Severus sighed. He then pulled out his wand, pointed it at

Harry, and muttered, "Aguamenti."

Harry shrieked as he was covered in ice cold water. "Wha-what was that

f-f-f-for!?"

"We're late for class, and you wouldn't wake up," Snape snapped before waving his wand again. Harry instantly dried. He threw Harry's book bag to him and headed for the door. He knew Harry would be along shortly so he felt no reason to wait, but when Harry didn't come bounding after him, he looked back. "Are you coming?"

"Thank you for the invitation," Harry smiled as he jogged towards Lexus. "I'll happily join you. You could treat me more as a friend now you know."

"Yes, but lets not rush things, shall we?" Snape said.

-

Draco gritted his teeth as he watched Harry and Snape across the room. Harry was leaning on Snape, fast asleep, while Snape just sat and read. Professor Flitwick had thought it "cute" and allowed Harry to sleep. He'd also winked at Snape, but no one noticed.

Pansy watched her boyfriend's hands turn into fists that made his nails dig into his skin, and then, she looked in the direction he was.

"I agree," she said, making him look at her suddenly. "Potter and Lexus do not make an adorable couple. I could get Lexus and Camilla Vlander together--"

"Shut up Pansy," Draco said and turned away from her. He began clawing athis desk. Potter was so. . .so infuriating!!

-

Snape was stealing glances at his godson and noticed that he was furious. He wondered what it was and decided to ask him at the end of class. He'd deal with whatever it was since Draco wasn't much of a fighter.

But for now, he was stuck with a snoozing Potter.

'Harry!' Harry's voice echoed in his head.

He almost smiled as he looked down at the boy. Potter might not be that bad… might is the key word here.

Snape had to admit though. The boy looked quite cute when he slept, but did he have to lean on his shoulder? How disgusting this made him feel.

Snape turned away from Harry and went back to reading his book.

-

"Well Potter," Draco sneered, "I suggest you better enjoy the treatment my mother gives you, because I am most certainly not going to show you any kind of worship."

"I don't expect you to," Harry said coldly.

He and Draco were outside of the Malfoy Manor, wandering around inside the garden. Narcissa had suggested they'd go out and get some fresh air, and Harry just followed wherever Draco led.

The garden was huge, which also made Harry stick with Draco as he weaved throughout the flowery maze. Harry noticed many plants from Herbology growing here and there, and even a few muggle plants could be seen, mainly roses of all colors, some looking enchanted to be made that way, and, for all he knew, they probably were.

"Good," Draco sniffed.

"You know," Harry glared, "you could be a bit nicer."

"Really? Why?" Draco asked, not paying much attention. Any suggestion from 'Famous Harry Potter,' wasn't worth listening to.

"You were last year and now your being a brat," Harry said, making Draco spin around. That sentence stood out, gaining his mind's attention.

"A brat? Me? Oh Potter, do you know nothing?" Draco snapped. "I am not a brat, I am simply better than you, and Malfoys treat their lowers as such."

"Is that why you hung out with me during last year?" Harry shot back. "I do remember a few tears falling down your face when you did so--"

"Shut up Potter!" Draco roared, giving Harry a violent shove. "You knew the situation I was in! You know why I. . ." Draco's voice trailed off.

"You could be thankful then--"

"Malfoys do not--"

"Who cares what your family history does," Harry said calmly as he walked past Draco. "You aren't an old character in your family that was smug and rude, at least, not from what I know."

"Then I've let you come to know the wrong me," Draco sneered, but it seemed like a very weak attempt at doing so.

-

Harry suddenly fell over, his head hitting the corner of a desk.

"Ouch!"

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to revert to drastic measures," Snape said gleefully, but Harry was in too much pain to actually notice.

He kept touching the back of the head to see if he was bleeding. He stopped when Lexus held out his hand so Harry would have help getting up. Harry took his hand and stood up, thanking Lexus as he did so.

Meanwhile, Draco was rushing out of the room, Pansy clinging to his arm. She was curious as to what was making him so unhappy but decided not to ask. If her "Dracie" was in a bad mood, it was smart not to ask him questions.

Snape and Harry watched.

"I wonder what's wrong with Draco," Harry said.

"I'll find out," Snape said, turning, but then he realized he was still holding Harry's hand. He quickly dropped it and began to head for the door, Harry grinning happily next to him.

Ron sighed as he walked with Hermione. "Do you feel neglected?"

"Not really," Hermione said. "Plus, Harry is just being nice to Lexus, trying to make friends. I think it's sweet of Harry, very outgoing. He's never usually like this. Anyway, I was in the library all night looking up Lexus' old school--"

"So that's where you were," Ron interrupted, exhaling happily.

"Hm?" Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Where did you think I was?"

"Oh. . .erm, well, see. . . .Dean didn't come back to the dorm last night and I thought. . .you know. . ." Ron squished two fingers together and Hermione turned bright red.

"Ronald!"

-

Draco picked up his fork and stabbed at his food on his plate. Crabbe and Goyle stared at their leader's 'bad mood actions' while Pansy and Blaise

Zabini were engaged in a whispered conversation.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaise asked quietly as he watched Draco.

"I'm not sure. I thought he was disturbed with Lexus' choice in . . . love but--"

"You're saying his cousin is a homosexual or something?" Blaise asked thoughtfully.

Pansy glared. "I don't think Lexus being a homosexual is much of an issue. If you haven't noticed, half this school is--"

"That's not what I meant," Blaise shot at her, making her silence the moment he spoke. "The Malfoy Family doesn't have the ones that are crooked all through. They either have the ones that are straight or like both--"

"Well, maybe Lexus is," Pansy said defensively. "He's just working on charming Potter as his male spouse first. It would be considered an honor to have Harry Potter in your lineage, even if it is him."

"Then what do you suppose is wrong with Draco?" Blaise asked.

Pansy sighed in frustration, and then she said sarcastically, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Good idea," Blaise said and Pansy looked horrified as Blaise tapped Draco's shoulder. She quickly got up and began heading for the Great Hall doors. When Draco was mad, he tended to let things out on others. Pansy didn't want to witness the explosion.

"What!?" Draco snapped furiously. "Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"With what?" Blaise said coolly. "Stabbing that potato? Oh yes, very hard work."

Draco's hand twitched violently towards his pocket for his wand. Blaise noticed and leaned back a bit. "What did you want Blaise. . ." Draco asked gently, though, through gritted teeth.

"What are you so furious at?" Blaise asked casually.

Draco opened his mouth to speak when he saw Severus get up from the Gryffindor table, and began making his way towards him. Draco shook his head at Blaise as he got up, trying his best to look as though nothing was wrong. He began scurrying towards the door, but Snape followed closely behind. Draco sped up, hoping he could reach the dungeons before Snape could catch up, but his hopes were crushed when he saw that Snape was just a few feet behind him. He sighed unhappily as he reluctantly came to a stop in the Entrance Hall.

"What?" Draco asked as he spun around. He was instantly startled by the look on Snape's face. Snape looked quite furious at being addressed in such a manner, obviously something he wasn't used to. "What, sir, then?"

"Quit being a smart mouth," Snape glowered. "I've only come to talk to you to ask what has been troubling you. I can take care of whatever--"

"I doubt you can 'take care of,' yourself," Draco sneered.

Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you saying this foul temper is all my fault?"

"Yes, I am," Draco snapped.

Snape looked amused. "What could I have possibly have done to you? We barely even communicate."

Draco opened his mouth, his face went red, and then he shut it again.

"Ah, something embarrassing I see?" Snape taunted. "Shall I have a bit of fun guessing?"

"Your acting like a ," Draco glared.

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "I do not feel the need to play these little games with you Draco. You can either spit it out or I can go."

"I like the second option," Draco murmured.

"As you wish," Snape said, turning around as he headed back into the hall.

Draco stared after Snape's back, his face still a bit pink. "Wait!" Snape tilted his head back so he could see over his shoulder. Draco's eyes lowered to the ground as he opened his mouth again. "I -- What's going on with you and Potter?"

"Potter? Hmm . . ." Snape hummed. So, this had something to do with Potter.

'Harry!' the voice echoed for the second time that day.

Snape shook his head. Did the boy put a spell on him so that his name would ring in his head every time he thought of the word 'Potter?' He'd have to ask later. As for now. . .

"What about Harry?" Snape asked.

"Harry? -- When did you start calling Potter, Harry?" Draco asked jealously. "You despise him. Why treat him as an equal?"

"I do not despise him," Snape said, knowing he was killing Draco's emotions at the moment. "I've actually accepted him as a. . . Well, he's not as much as a dimwit as I thought, and we shall leave it at that. . . I see why you two get along so well."

Draco looked, and was, dumbfounded until he caught himself. He quickly put on a sneer and held his nose into the air. "Fine. Potter is nothing of great importance. . ."

"Then why cause such a fuss about him?" Snape asked as he cocked an eyebrow. He was amused, very, mused, and Draco knew it, but he had no idea how to counter it.

Draco lowered his eyes and began walking away into the dungeons, Snape's eyes locked on him.

"Do you plan on contacting Lucius?" Snape asked suddenly, before Draco had time to escape. If Lucius was to hear about his son's and his godfather's argument, Lucius would find a way to either blame Draco or Snape.

"Are you mad?" Draco asked, quickly turning to his normal self. "Father would have a stroke, and wish to know every detail, and why this all started. Father will not be involved."

Severus and Draco exchanged looks before he rushed off, deciding not to go to his remaining classes that day. Severus paid no attention to him as he turned as well, and headed back into the hall.

-

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said without the slightest tone of welcoming. "We'll make one thing clear, shall we? We will not speak to one another, we will not have any contact at all. You will stay out of my way and stay as far away from me as you can."

"Like I'd want to come near you," Harry said dryly. Lucius had tugged him to the side after dinned to 'have a word.' Draco had given him a look that told him to be careful, but Harry wasn't at all worried about Lucius and whatever he had planned.

Lucius glared. "I suggest you learn some manners if you wish to stay here--"

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Harry shot back. Lucius' eyes raged with fury, but he was never able to say anything because the doors opened and Draco came out. Lucius glared at his son, making him freeze.

"M-mother said dinner was over," Draco stammered, his face turning paler than it was already.

Lucius' eyes still raged as swept past his son, hitting Draco's leg with his cane as he passed by. Harry glared after him before going to see if Draco was alright.

"I'm fine," Draco said stubbornly, tugging his arm away as Harry tried to help him. Draco then began limping toward the stairs.

"I don't think you are," Harry said, trying again to help him.

"I said I'm fine!" Draco said even louder this time. He pushed Harry's hands away from him.

"You don't have to be rude," Harry glared. "I just want to help."

"I don't need help because, as I've said, I'm fine!" Draco said, nostrils flaring.

"No, you think you're okay," Harry said. "If you were okay, you wouldn't be limping!"

"Draco, sweetheart, what's wrong?" came Narcissa's cool voice from the door of the dining room. Draco froze on the fifth step to glance at his mom. Harry did the same. Narcissa seemed to be looking from one, to the other.

"Is there a problem?" Narcissa asked, but neither her voice nor eyes were filled with malice. She merely looked questioningly at them.

"Nothing is wrong mother," Draco said sharply. He noticed and looked apologetically at her.

"Are you sure. . ." Narcissa said, moving forward. She drifted over toward the stairs. "You seem to have a bad limp." She gracefully crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm fine mother," Draco said, aggravated, as he climbed up the stairs.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, startling her. She looked at him, dazed. She seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Draco's fine. He hit his leg on the stairs as we were going up. I can help him to his room."

Narcissa nodded uncertainly at him. "Thank you Mr. Potter. If you will excuse me, I think I must have a word with Lucius. . ."

Draco spun around, almost falling over, but he gabbed the banister before he could. Harry saw that his face was even paler. "Mother! I'm fine! There is no need to talk to him!!"

Narcissa's face was unfathomable as she stared at her son. "Do not worry Draco. . . It'll be a quick talk. . ." She then turned and walked out. The moment she was gone, Draco turned and started up the stairs as fast as he could, Harry rushing after him.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" Harry asked, but Draco ignored him and limped even faster towards his room. Draco ducked inside and impatiently waited for Harry, and once he was inside, he securely locked his door. He then looked frantically around, and, to Harry, it looked as if he was searching for a way

out.

"Draco," Harry said, but his voice made his name sound more like a question. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Draco looked as if he was a trapped rat as he fretfully ran back and forth in his room.

"Draco!" Harry grabbed him as he tried to run past to his wardrobe.

"What is it Potter!?" Draco said in what should have been an infuriated voice, but instead, he sounded fearful.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, not letting him go. He and Draco were nose to nose and Harry could feel Draco's breath on his lips as he spoke.

"We can talk about that later, we have to get out of here. . ." Draco's voice trailed off as there was an impatient knock at the door. Draco turned pale again. "Potter, listen, we really need to get out of here."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Quit asking questions, lets just go!"

-

Harry awoke to the bell. He'd fallen asleep in Transfiguration and was surprised that McGonagall hadn't woken him up. Lexus was no where in sight. Neither were Hermione and Ron, or Fred and George. Luna, on the other hand, was, and she was staring down at him, a smile on her face. Harry was still a bit dazed from his dream. What was with these dreams? Was it the fact that he'd last talked about his trip with the Malfoys before he fell asleep, make him dream like this?

"Hello Harry," she smiled. "You seem to have fallen asleep. Did you enjoy your dream? I once had one about Mufflies, fluffy little gnomes with wings. It was heavenly."

Harry grinned, but then remembered, "Hey, Luna, aren't you a sixth year?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"This is seventh year Transfiguration," Harry explained.

Luna looked at him funny. "So?"

"So. . .Oh, never mind." Harry grinned at her. Luna was so weird and Harry loved his friend (Maybe loved her for that, would be better?) for that.

Luna had his backpack held out for him as he stood up. He took it from her and slung it onto his shoulder.

"How have you been?" Harry asked her as they exited the room.

"Splendid," Luna hummed. "Neville and I have been talking a lot these past days you know? He seems to have forgotten all about that instant on the train."

"Ah, did he now?" Harry grinned. Either Neville was slowly making a move on Miss Luna Lovegood, or he was very interested in becoming her friend. Either way. . . "So, how do you like your friendship?"

"I am enjoying it very much," Luna nodded. "Thank you for asking. I've also made friends with a Gryffindor fifth year. You should know him. His name is Salir Winel. We agree very much on the Quibbler. He writes father often, though father had never mentioned. . ."

"I'm not sure I know him," Harry said slowly, trying to think.

"He's has thin blonde and brown hair, if that helps," Luna said. Her voice seemed to change into something that held admiration. "He has a small bunch of freckles, and the darkest brown eyes you'll ever see. They are almost black, but he's quite sweet. . ."

"Well. . .I'm not sure I know him from the way you talk about him,"

Harry grimaced. Poor Neville. . .

"Oh well," Luna shrugged, her voice sounding its normal serene (self) again. "I'd like to ask you something Harry."

Harry looked at her. "Yes, what is it?"

Luna stopped walking and peered around cautiously, making sure the hall was empty, before turning her attention back to Harry. "Harry, do you think you might start up the D.A. meetings again?"

Harry was startled. "Why? We have Lupin--"

"Oh, it's just something extra," Luna said softly. "I've asked Lupin what he though about my suggestion."

"Erm--what did he say?" Harry said cautiously. To tell the truth, he didn't want to do the D.A. meeting anymore. He wanted to relax. . . and he definitely didn't want to return back into the room where he'd had his first kiss with Miss Cho Chang.

"He thought is was splendid," Luna smiled. "He agreed to let us borrow his classroom as well, and that we could tutor and teach anyone else that wanted to take part. So what do you say Harry?"

"S-sure," Harry's answer was forced, but Luna didn't seem to notice his unhappiness.

Harry was going to be awfully busy this year, and even more, now with the D.A. meetings. He'd have homework to complete, probably everyday, and then, in January, Hermione would be bugging him about needing to study, which made things even more difficult. Then, he'd have Quidditch practices and maybe, if he was unlucky, he'd have detentions as well. How he was going to juggle all of this was mind-boggling.

"I can be secretary and help plan days for the D.A.," Luna said, as if reading his mind.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Luna. I suppose Hermione, Ron, and Neville can help me teach since they've been through just as much as I have. . ."

"What about Lexus?" Luna asked.

"What about him?" Harry questioned.

"He looks quite strong," Luna complimented him, even though he wasn't there. "He could probably help oversee us. . .maybe he could even teach us a few, simple, important potions. I've heard he's excellent in that class. .

."

Harry thought. "I suppose. . . I'll ask him, but I'm not sure he'll say yes."

Luna seemed satisfied as they began walking again. "I think I should start on posters and put them around school. I'm sure we'll have a great number in the room. We might really have to go to the Room of Requirements again!"

Harry was no longer paying attention. He, instead, was staring at the ground, picking at his fingernails. He was still worried about his busy schedule. Maybe some days he could take a break and allow the others to teach for him . . . but it wouldn't be fair to them because they'd have work to do as well . . .Oh no. Harry's heart sunk. He had to start holding Quidditch tryouts soon. How was this all going to work!?

-

"I like your hair. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Lavender questioned Snape. He ignored her and began eating his dinner. She'd decided to harass him because Harry wasn't around, and now, Snape wished he'd never left him to sleep in class.

Fred and George were too busy talking to Parvarti Patil about some kind of Indian sweet, and Hermione was busy talking about arrangements for a Hogsmeade trip soon. They had to organize agree on a day with all houses, so he found their conversation pointless. Neville, who barely talked to him anyway, was constantly sending fearful glances at him before eating a bit.

Snape was busying himself with a bit of roast beef, covered in gravy. He ate hungrily, which surprised him. He'd never felt this hungry before, and his constant interruptions from Lavender were taking him far past the line.

"It'd be nice if you decided to talk," she said, batting her eyelashes. Again, Snape could see the clumps of mascara on them. He suspected she did a "Quick Fix Make-Up" spell on herself now, because it wasn't as neat as it would have been if done by hand.

"And, Miss Brown," Snape said politely, but his words would still stung, "it'd be nice if you'd shut your trap and left me to eat this meal in peace."

Lavender turned red faced, before looked the other way and joining Fred's, George's, and Parvarti's conversation, which had now switched to Indian customs and jokes.

Snape shook his head unhappily. Where was Harry? At least they could have a proper conversation. . .but then, Harry came in and Snape almost smiled, relieved. Miss Lovegood was with him, and, as they were parting, she sent him a smile. She then turned her head and went to sit at Ravenclaw table, while

Harry came to sit with him.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked as he sat down next to 'Lexus.'

"I was already headed for the door when the bell rang," 'Lexus' said, "while you were still snoozing and it felt a crime to. . .disturb you. . ."

Actually, Snape just hadn't wanted to be near Harry. He thought that maybe his escape from 'The Boy Who Lived' would allow him peace and quiet, but he recently figured out that when he was with Harry, nobody bothered him . . . excluding the twins.

"You still could have waked me. . ." Harry mumbled and began eating.

"Finally, you've dropped that sweet little act of yours," Snape snickered.

Harry stared at him. "What?"

"You've been acting too nice to me Potter," Snape said, staring down into his goblet for traces of poison or a love potion. When he saw it was safe, he took a sip before continuing. "There was never any frustration when you talked to me, even when I said something you could eagerly snap back at me for."

"What happened to calling me Harry?" Harry asked, thinking about what Lexus had said. It was true. Harry had been a bit aggravated by him on occasions, but he'd never really spoke his mind to him. . .

'Lexus' ignored him and poked the steamed carrot on his plate. "I guess I should tell you that there was homework in Transfiguration. . ."

"What is it?" Harry groaned. He had homework in Charms to practice Deletrius, and essays in both History of Magic and Herbology. He'd be up all night.

"Nothing that difficult," Snape shrugged. "To shrink a pillow, then transfigure it into a small brick."

"Why a brick!?" Harry exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Snape snapped.

"Your being a --"

"A what?" Snape asked, his eyebrow raised.

The words stuck in Harry's throat. "Forget it." He then got up, deciding to leave to get some books from the library before going to the common room for his homework. He then stopped, and turned back around.

"Ron, Hermione, Neville," he said, ignoring Lexus as he leaned between him and Lavender.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it'd just. . ." Harry sighed. "Luna has brought up the subject of the D.A. with Professor Lupin. . .He seems to think it's a good idea, and Luna is enthusiastic about it. I'm going to need someone to help me monitor classes . . ."

"Oh Harry! We're doing the D.A. again?" Hermione smiled happily. "What a thrill this will be. I'll help you, of course, and Ron too!"

"Yeah mate, it's no problem," Ron shrugged.

"Really Harry, you're going to start up the D.A. again?" Neville squealed.

"Its for both tutoring, and teaching a bit more advanced spells than we learn in class, nothing that important," Harry shrugged. He suddenly felt Lexus' eyes on him.

"I'll help Harry!" Neville said excitedly. "I don't care what we're doing. I'll be there. When is it?"

"Luna's going to help with that," Harry said, before straightening up. "I'll see you guys later though, alright? I have homework."

"Make sure you get it done then," Hermione scolded. Her expression then softened. "I'll see you later, to go over it."

"Alright, thanks Hermione," Harry smiled, before heading out.

-

"Snape always thinks he's smarter," Draco mumbled as he surfaced from the dungeons. "Smart comments . . . accusations. . .always poking his overly large nose in my business." Draco chuckled at his words.

Meanwhile, Harry was just now exiting from the Great Hall, and when he saw his friend laughing to himself, Harry kind of got worried.

"Um . . . Draco?"

Draco suddenly straightened, but calmed when he saw it was only Harry. "Oh, Potter, it's you. Why aren't you in the hall?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry said as he strode over to his friend.

"I cut class today," Draco said stiffly. He reminisced about his conversation with Snape in his head. "So, why aren't you in the hall?"

"Not hungry anymore," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, um, is Lexus normally that much of a . . . sarcastic bastard?"

Draco grinned. "I'd hate to say yes, but. . ."

"Yeah, I get it," Harry smiled back.

"Anything new happen recently? Any love life . . . ?"

Harry laughed to Draco's surprise. "I haven't had one in a while Draco. I know you and Pansy must be a happy couple."

"I wonder if I can shock you," Draco said sarcastically. "Pansy is being . . . odd. Too much in my business. I hate the women that are all in your mind and such, don't you?"

"I agree," Harry nodded, "but it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes, it can," Draco rolled his eyes. "To make things worse, that woman--" Draco sneered the word "-- has decided she is the almighty law. She has even sent an owl to father." Draco gave a cruel smile. "If she receives a howler at breakfast, it will be no surprise. If not from father, mother will gladly scream some words."

"It seems you have something too look forward to," Harry grinned. His smile slowly vanished as he thought back a bit about his dream. "Hey, Draco, erm . . . do you still have that mark on your back?"

Draco paled, but his cheeks flushed red. "Potter, I find that question--"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," came a rough, feminine voice. Harry stiffened. Draco's face turned back to its normal color, and he shrugged and yawned.

"What?" Draco snapped at her, but not with the ferocity that he'd had a few days ago.

"Why aren't you two in the Great Hall?" she retorted sharply.

"Because we thought it pleasant to stop for a chat," Draco said matter-of-factly.

She glared. "I believe detention is in order, the both of you."

"I believe you believe wrong," Draco said as he walked off, turning back to normal.

Evanuel looked furious. "Mr. Malfoy! I am a higher authority than you! You have no--"

"Shut up will you?" Draco said in a bored tone. "My ears are delicate."

Evanuel looked defeated as Draco went into the Great Hall. You could see glints of hate surfacing in her eyes. She then spotted Harry. She smiled evilly.

"Mr. Potter, you will serve detention with me tomorrow night," she said happily "You will also be serving Mr. Malfoys', so it will continue until the day after tomorrow."

She then walked off gleefully as Harry glared at her back. He was furious as he stormed into the library. He wasn't mad at Draco, but at that woman, just as Draco had called her. She was just as cruel as Snape, and Harry hated to admit it, but he actually missed the man. He'd have to make a note to ask Hermione when Snape would be back. . .


	10. Recieving the Cold Shoulder

Snape peered over his book to steal a glance at Harry. He had been doing that the moment the boy had stepped into the common room, but he wasn't particularly sure why. The fact that Harry was mad at him frustrated him, and the reason he was frustrated made him mad. Either way, he kept stealing glances at Harry, but Harry refused to look up, even though he could feel Lexus' eyes on him. Instead, he buried his head back into his charms book, focusing on the spell he had to learn.

"Look at those two," Parvarti sighed, looking from Lexus to Harry. "They are so adorable."

"_Lexus_ is adorable, Parvarti," Lavender corrected.

"No silly. I mean how those two are arguing," Parvarti rolled her eyes. "Lexus made Harry mad. I wonder how he'll apologize. Their relationship will fail if he doesn't—"

"What relationship?" Lavender asked, staring at her friend.

"It's obvious isn't it?" When Lavender didn't respond, she sighed and continued explaining. "Harry is crushing on Lexus."

"He is not!"

"Yes he is!"

"I must say that he is not," a voice whispered in Parvarti's ear, making her jump. She spun around to meet Lexus eye to eye, and her face became flushed.

"When did you--?"

"Never mind that," Severus said, waving her question away, still whispering. "You are making him turn bright red and his hand is clamped a bit too tight on his quill. I must request you stop talking of nonsense. . ."

"I-I-"

"Apology accepted," he nodded before walking away and back to his chair, going back to his book.

Parvarti sat with her mouth open, staring, until Lavender burst out laughing.

"Haha!"

"Oh shut up Lavender," Parvarti whispered, heading for the girl's dormitories, Lavender at her side. "But my point has been somewhat proven! Lexus showed some compassion!!"

"Oh lord," Lavender rolled her eyes, running up the stairs, avoiding the whole conversation.

"You know it's true!" Parvarti said before disappearing up the stairs after her.

Snape sighed when it finally went quiet and looked over at Harry. He was looking around for something but still refused to look in Lexus' direction.

'_I wish he'd quit staring at me. . .'_ Harry thought as he looked for his quill. _'I wish he'd just leave me alone. Or at least apologize!!' _He found his quill under his History of Magic book and put into his bag. He then began to cram everything else into it. _'He is so . . .Merlin. I can't even think of a word for what he is.'_

Snape watched with eager and hopeful eyes, as Harry got up, but when he decided to walk right past him without a word, he glared. He jumped from the table and spun Harry around, startling him.

"What?" Harry said, recovering his icy tone.

Snape was taken back, but soon got over it. "What is your problem?"

"I don't see why you're worried about it. You wanted me to be mad at you in the first place, right?" Harry snapped. "Now, leave me alone. I'm tire-"

"I never told you to be mad at me."

"But you did imply it," Harry said before escaping up the stairs, leaving Snape to glare at his back again, but this time, he couldn't spin Harry back around.

"Hardheaded child. . ." he mumbled as he went the opposite way of the dorms and to the portrait. "And since when did Potter have a larger snap in his tone . . .?"

Snape left the dormitories, slamming the portrait behind him. The Fat Lady woke with a start and began to yell at him, but he was too angry to actually care. He needed to get away from that worthless little child. . .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco laughed along with Blaise as Pansy tripped a new first year. Her name was Elli Bullsworth, or so he had heard. She was quite pretty with her blonde hair and light brown eyes, but being pretty can only get you so far. Especially in a common room full of Slytherins. You have to have a bit of venom to be a serpent, and Pansy had decided to test this girl.

"What's your problem!?" Elli yelled her face red with fury. She pushed herself up from the floor and threw down the books she'd clung onto when she'd fallen. She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Pansy's neck.

Pansy flinched, but when she remembered something, laughed. "What are you going to do? Use it on me? I doubt you even know a decent hex." It was the girl's turn to draw back that time, making Pansy grin again. "Just as I thought. But I enjoy your courage. Maybe you actually can be a Slytherin."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, you are way too lenient. This girl is obviously—"

"A slacker in the thought of revenge, but courageous for her trying? And the only reason she was probably put into this house is because her parents were Slytherin as well. That's what you were going to say, right Draco?"

Everyone turned in the common room to see Lexus, leaning on the wall behind them. It was quiet for a while, but then everyone burst in a fit of outrage, screaming about how a Gryffindor shouldn't be in a Slytherin common room. Yells about getting Evanuel came from one direction and yells about just hexing him were screamed everywhere else. Despite the fact they believed Lexus a Slytherin, they didn't like him in their common room. All of the yelling ceased when Draco stood up and silenced them all with a glare. He then looked back at Snape.

"Cousin, what are you doing in here?" Draco said in his most calm tone. He was still jealous about today's earlier incident, but knew that he couldn't let his godfather know this. "This is _Slytherin_ common rooms, not Gryffindor."

"Yes, yes," Snape said sarcastically, gently tapping his head. "How could I forget? Just a seven staircase walk up to my dormitories'."

"Lexus, dear, what Draco means is. . ._how_ did you get in here," Pansy said, trying to put on a sweet act.

'_Suck up,'_ Severus thought. "I guessed, honestly. Who knew you'd have such a deadly poison for your password. At first I was going to say pureblood, but certain passwords at Hogwarts are only repeated every so often . . . Not that any of you need reminding because I know this house can't be full of lazy idiots that can't read a copy of _Hogwarts, a History._ Now, if you're done asking pointless questions, I'd like to talk to Draco. Alone."

Pansy was about to speak again when Draco silenced her with a look. She backed down and waited for him to speak. "All of you. To your dormitories'. Not a groan, not a complaint. Unless you wish to speak to Crabbe and Goyle. Now off with the lot of you."

They all glared at Draco as they left, but dared not to say anything. Crabbe and Goyle were idiots, but they'd surely do some harm, especially under Draco's command.

As soon as Draco was sure they were all gone, he turned back to Snape. "What do you want?"

"Ahhh, so both you and Potter are in bad moods," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do not compare me to Potter—"

"Why not? Aren't you two friends?"

"Of course we are. . .but I'm obviously superior," Draco said, thinking up a comeback quickly. "But honestly. What do you want?"

"I'm not sure anymore. You might be too. . ._superior_," Snape snorted.

"Shut up," Draco snapped. "What do you want me to do that relates to Potter?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow at his godson. "You've got quite a mouth on you, don't you Draco? I suggest you watch your tongue before it ends up in one of your own potions."

Draco gulped, but tried to hold his tough figure. "Whatever. Just tell me what you want and leave."

"Find out why Potter is in such a sour mood at me and how I can fix things, Draco, and I'll reward you greatly," he replied simply, instantly wondering why he said he'd award Draco for such a feeble task.

"And what's this reward?" Draco said, his curiosity piqued.

"Do it any you will find out," Severus said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now, leave. Malfoys need beauty sleep." Draco waved him away, making him bite his lower lip.

"As you wish," Severus said through gritted teeth and quickly slipped from the dormitories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked. "You seem a bit tense."

"Yeah," Ron said, stuffing his mouth with sausages and eggs, "You should be glad Lexus is off your back."

Harry glared at him. "Shut up Ron."

Harry stared down at his empty plate, not at all hungry. He kept shooting glances down the Gryffindor table at Lexus who was allowing Parvarti to touch his hair, but Harry was the only one who seemed to notice that his body was very tense.

Snape knew Harry was looking, which was why he was allowing Patel to touch his hair. If he could only get Harry to apologize, this whole mess would be over, and he wouldn't need Draco's help after all.

"Speak of the devil. . ." Snape mumbled as Draco burst into the Great Hall, his posture perfect and a smug look on his face. He puffed out his chest and strode over to Harry, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Snape's hands clamped into a fist as he watched Harry blush and get up, following Draco out of the Great Hall.

Snape sighed and calmed himself, trying to decide if he should eavesdrop or not, but before he could actually decide, Parvarti began playing with his hair again, making him tense and forget about what he was thinking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Draco led Harry to one of the far corners in the Entrance Hall. He didn't need to stay near the door. They'd be letting out for classes soon, and he was not going to let himself get pushed by any of the people running out and through the door.

When they'd gotten to the right destination, he smiled and turned to Harry. "Hello Potter. I'm glad I could tug you out of the Great Hall."

"More like blackmail," Harry blushed again. "I thought you said you threw those pictures away!?"

"Never mind that," Draco chuckled. "They're stored away deep in the chest at the foot of my bed. The chest has been customized so that only I may open it, and if it's not me . . . well," Draco laughed again, "we'd all know."

Harry shook his head at his friend's inside joke that only he could understand. "So what'd you call me out here for?"

"It seems as if my cousin is very worried about your . . . wrath . . ." Draco said slowly, trying to choose the right words. "He decided to break into my common room last night and asked me to talk to you for him."

"Ahh, so he sent you for his dirty work," Harry rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious why I'm mad? He always treats me like I'm not much of value. I had enough of that from the Dursleys' and Snape." Draco flinched. Hopefully Harry didn't make a connection anytime soon. . . "I bet you'd be pretty tired of it too if you were treated like dirt."

"Malfoys aren't treated like dirt. That's how we treat others," Draco said matter-of-factly, "but once we get to know the right people, we begin to calm down. Lexus just might not know you enough yet, Potter." Draco silently praised himself for his lie.

"Either way, he's being a twat," Harry said.

"Hah! Strong, muggle words Potter," Draco laughed.

Harry laughed too. "It's true though!" Harry grinned, "But is that all you wanted, not that I'm not enjoying talking to you."

"Obviously. Who wouldn't enjoy talking to me?" Draco asked. "Well, Lexus also wanted to know how he could make it up to you," Draco rolled his eyes. "He's groveling in a way, isn't he?"

"Hmm, I haven't really thought of it that way," Harry grinned, "but he can find his own way to apologize. He's honestly not that clueless, is he?"

"When it comes to emotion, he is—"

The bell rang, cutting him off. He gave a frustrated sigh, and then looked Harry in the eye, making him shiver. Draco's eyes seemed to pierce through his, but not in a bad way. Some kind of emotion was dancing behind them, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was. . .

"I guess our chat has been cut short," Draco said, still looking directly into Harry's eyes. "I guess next time we can actually catch up, rather than talk about relationship issues. . ."

"Yeah, hopefully—"

"Harry!" came two identical shouts. Harry looked to see the twins calling to him from the entrance. He waved, and then looked back to tell Draco bye, but he'd already left.

Harry sighed, and then turned back to the twins, starting to walk to go greet them . . . when he saw Lexus that is. He froze, and searched for an escape route. And then he saw Hermione and Ron, slinking off to go for a short make out session. He knew he'd ruin his friend's "fun time" but it wouldn't be an often occurrence.

"Ron! Hermione! Want to walk to History of Magic together?" he called out to them.

They turned around, Ron's shoulder's slumping, and Hermione jumping as if she'd been caught in the act of doing something bad. She quickly straightened herself and smiled, tugging Ron with her as she made her way to Harry. "Sure, why not? I need a minute to look over my essay. Did you get yours done all the way Harry? Ron only got half of his. . ."

"I stayed up all night working on homework, Hermione. Of course I got it done," Harry smiled. As they began making their way up the staircase, he caught sight of Draco talking to Lexus. He just caught sight of Lexus' scowl as he turned his attention back to his friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape couldn't concentrate in class. Not one bit. How could that boy make him so frustrated!? He'd hold this against the child for an eternity. . .

"Lexus, honey, are you alright?" Fred whispered in his ear.

"Yes, we are very worried about you, love," George whispered in his other ear.

Fred placed a hand on his knee and grinned. "Is there any way we may help you?"

"Remove your hand from my knee this instant Weasly. I am not in the mood." Snape snapped, receiving a shush from that bothersome ghost Binns. . .

"Oh, so you have been in the mood from us at one point," chuckled Fred. "Did you hear that George?"

"I certainly did Fred," George chuckled.

"I'm actually not into red heads. . ."

"Fred and I are willing to let you be," George taunted.

Lexus rolled his eyes and turned his head to catch a glimpse at Harry. The boy was busy laughing away with Ron, making a wave of fury spread through his body.

He then turned his attention back to Binns. His transparent back was turned, so he chose this chance to slip from his seat and inconspicuously sneak to the door. He had luckily sat near it today, and everyone in the class was half asleep or asleep, but unluckily, the twins followed.

"We're going wherever you do Lexie," they whispered, chasing after him. Severus felt like hexing them right then and there, but he decided it best not to. He'd rather escape unnoticed. . .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry barely noticed when Lexus left the room, but when he saw the twins follow, his mind began to wander. He kind of wondered what they were going to do, the twins being all about mischief. Lexus probably wouldn't allow it, but who knows? Either way, Harry did his best to push it out of his mind.

"So, how has Ginny been lately?" Harry asked Ron nervously. Things hadn't ended that well since they last talked, but that didn't keep him from worrying about her from time to time.

"Ehh . . . I suppose she's alright. Hermione said she's still trying to find a way to get you back as soon as the tension disappears though," Ron replied, looking over at Hermione who was busy taking notes. "Ginny is a bit obsessive over you, Harry. I'd hate to see what would happen if you got a new girlfriend."

Harry thought that sounded odd. Him and a new girlfriend. He shuddered. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"I hear you, mate," Ron nodded. "Spare the girl from pain."

Harry gave a weak laugh before going back to scribbling on the margin of his book. The thought of having to be with another girl again made him flinch. Cho had ended bad despite how he wished it would have worked better, and things with Ginny were bad now. Did he honestly want to go through all that drama again?


	11. Caught in the Act

Oh my god… I had such a huge writer's block which explains why this took so long… And also, I have no idea what floor the history of magic class was, so I just put it on floor five. If anyone knows the correct floor, feel free to tell me :-)

By the way… I regret my last chapter when I snuck "Lexus," Fred, and George out of the classroom. It's given me a bit of a tough time to write -.- Hopefully that doesn't show… :-X

-----------------------

"Lexie! Where are we going?" Fred and George whined.

"Be quiet! Classes are going on!" Lexus snapped. "And for your information, we are going to see Lupin."

"Why would you not want to get caught, but run to go see a teacher anyway?" Fred questioned, lowering his voice just a bit. "Can't we cause some mischief on the way?"

"It's really none of your concern what business I have with Lupin, Weasley," Lexus snapped again, "and you can cause mischief as much as you want so long as I'm not a part of it."

"You're in a very bad mood today Lexie," George said, grabbing Snape's hand. Fred grabbed his other hand and they both hugged onto it affectionately. "Come on, what's wrong Lexie?"

Snape tugged his hands back, but they held onto him.

"We'll go see Lupin with you," Fred said. "We just want you to be in your normal bad mood and not this extremely angry one."

"We're just worried about you. . ." George said.

Snape sighed. He had to admit. The twins were cute. . .in a newborn kitten kind of way. . .He supposed. . .though he didn't like cats very much. Even though they were pushing the limit, he let them hold onto him. It wasn't like he'd be able to pry them off of him anyway.

------------------------------

Harry flipped through his book nervously. Every minute that passed, he wondered more and more where Lexus, Fred, and George had gone. It was his turn to not be able to concentrate now.

"Harry? Do you need to copy down my notes?" Hermione asked from the other side of Ron. He turned his attention to her and stared blankly. She smiled and quietly got up, moving to sit on the other side of him. "Here."

Harry smiled weakly back and took them from her. He set them on the table and sighed.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" Hermione sighed. "Why don't you just forgive Lexus?"

Harry jumped and had a shocked look on his face. "How'd you know I was—"

"Aside from sitting not too far away at dinner last night," Hermione said, "you two didn't walk to class together. Plus, you and him both seem frustrated. It'd be much better if this nonsense was done and over with."

"I'll forgive him Hermione," Harry said. "Once he apologizes that is."

"I see your point Harry," Hermione said, concern on her face, "but Lexus most likely won't apologize. He might actually be a good guy at heart, but. . ."

"He'll apologize soon," Harry said confidently. "I know he will."

"Alright Harry," Hermione said. "If you say so. . .but—"

"I may be mad at him Hermione, but I know he'll come around," Harry grinned. "I mean, it's me after all."

"Oh lord, Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You've been hanging out with Draco too much."

--------------------------------------

Draco drummed his fingers on his desk and sighed. How he hated the N.E.W.T. classes for Transfiguration, but how his Father went on and on about his grades for O.W.L.s last year so he could be a part of the ministry. He never really understood why though. His father had enough money for generations to live off of. What would be the point? And what was worse was the fact that his father made sure he passed all of his O.W.L.s and made sure he did the extra advanced classes like Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Obviously, he took them at night so no one would know about it but still. . .

He sighed and stared out the window as McGonagall talked about how she'd be trying to help some of them become animagi. Draco wasn't much interested in this, and plus, he studied like a maniac late at night on weekends and sometimes even weeknights.

He continued to stare out the window. . . _'I wonder if Harry wants to come by the manor for a few days on Christmas . . .?'_

------------------------------------

"Harry," Hermione whispered next to him. He looked up. He'd forgotten she was still sitting there, waiting for her notes back once he finished copying them.

"I'm almost done Hermione," Harry whispered back.

"That's good, but that wasn't what I was going to ask about," she said. "Have you talked to Sirius recently?"

Harry thought for a moment. "A few days ago, yeah. He mentioned something about how Fudge wanted to take him to Azkaban until his trial. Why?"

"Yes, I've read about that in the _Daily Prophet,_" Hermione said huffily. "They were going to yesterday because one of the people at the ministry had found where he was, but Sirius had put gnomes in his yard. They kind of popped out at Fudge and the others, and there were so many, Fudge and the rest of his goons had to run off." Hermione laughed. "I've got the _Prophet_ with me if you want to see the picture. Ron's seen it already."

"It was bloody brilliant," Ron whispered, jumping into the conversation as soon as he heard Hermione mention his name. "Go ahead and show him Hermione."

Hermione nodded, and without waiting for an answer from Harry, quickly pulled it out of her bag. Harry held out his hand for the paper, and once she'd placed it into his hand, he looked at the front page. Sure enough, there was Fudge and his followers, running away from a bunch of gnomes. If you looked close enough, you could see Sirius looking out from behind a building and chuckling. Harry almost burst out laughing, but quickly contained himself. Binns was still in the room after all.

"I'm surprised the muggles didn't see the gnomes," Ron said, silently laughing with Harry. Binns turned around and gave what they thought was a glare, on his ghostly face.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," he said in a strict, but dull, tone, "if you two want to disrupt class, you can march right up to the Headmaster's office."

"Sorry sir," they said in unison. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode laughed as the two got in trouble. Pansy only talked to Millicent nowadays when she had no one else around, and Millicent was dumb enough to let her do it. Binns soon turned on them and began to dully lecture _them_ for disrupting the class.

Harry and Ron exchanged grins before Ron turned back to his notes, not wanting to get in more trouble. Hermione had dived back into her book the moment she saw Binns turn around and was still busying herself with a paragraph about how the goblins established Gringotts. Harry decided to turn his attention to the paper and began reading:

"_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had decided earlier this morning to try and break into the home of Sirius Black, the once thought notorious killer, proved innocent by famed Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter by bringing the supposedly thought dead, Peter Pettigrew to Mr. Black's first trial earlier in the month. Black, who was protected by a powerful Fidelius Charm, thanks again to Albus Dumbledore, and his home being on Unplottable land, had been discovered thanks to a member of the ministry who wishes to remain anonymous to the public.  
Mr. Black, known as a bit of a 'class clown' while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, must have had planted gnomes in his yard in case such an attack at him was to happen, and the moment the ministry had attempted to enter his yard, the gnomes chased after them. The ministry seems to believe they were enchanted to attack because the gnomes "dived after them without mercy." There is, however, no evidence to prove this. Mr. Black is having the gnomes held against him at trial for potentially revealing magical creatures to the muggles living around his home. His trail will be held in _

_December on the 24__th__. Will Black be spending his time in Azkaban? Or will he get an early Christmas present and become a free man like so many believe he should?'"_

Harry finished reading with mixed emotions. Sirius was in more trouble, but more people seemed to be on his side, which would help on his trial in December. . . Who told on him anyway? Harry decided he'd talk to Sirius later that night. And then he remembered. He had detention that night with Evanuel. He silently groaned.

-----------------------------------

Draco let his eyes travel to his book and began reading. _'Advanced Transfiguration is a class that only high level scoring classmates of O.W.L.s Transfiguration can—blah, blah, blah. . .'_ He rolled his eyes. This was boring. So boring. . .

Draco rested his head in his hands and sighed, his eyes becoming unfocused as he thought back to the summer, a few days before Harry and he had went their parting ways. . .

----------------------------------

"Whatever Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, stretching as he lay on his bed. Harry, who was laying the opposite direction of him, was still trying to get his point across about how muggles weren't all bad, just some.

"Muggles are the same as wizards, Draco, just no magic," Harry said, still trying to persuade him. "They have feeling, personalities, all of that. They worry about how they'll get money to buy things—"

Draco snorted. "I don't have to worry about money Harry, and neither do you. I've heard all about the money you have stashed away in Gringotts. Anyhow, since you love muggles so much, give me an example of one good one, because I've only met your terrible guardians. . ."

"_Sirius_ is my guardian, not them," Harry said, sitting up. "I only stayed there because I wanted to scare them. I could have stayed with Sirius, but I decided to go see them for one last time."

"Really now?" Draco said, sitting up too so that they were face to face. "Let me ask you something Potter. Why did you come with me to the manor if you could have gone to be with your godfather?"

Harry thought for a moment, his eyes traveling to the green and black pillows at the top of the bed. He then looked back at Draco. "I never really thought much about it actually. I guess it was because Sirius had asked and tried to get me to go to his home since he'd been. . .I guess, freed, and I kept saying no. I just thought it'd be kind of pitiful or odd for me to suddenly send an owl and ask to go to his home. But now, I have a question."

Draco looked at him.

"Why did you invite me anyway?"

Draco sighed. "I told you Potter, Mother wanted you here to thank—"

"No, I mean. If you would have told your mum no, she would have decided against it, and she probably would have just sent me something," Harry said. "You had to of agreed. Why?"

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, laying back down, hoping Harry would actually not bug him about it… That was obviously too much to hope for.

"Come on, you can tell me," Harry said. "After all, it actually does involve me. I have the right to know!"

"Oh, bug off, Potter!" Draco said, waving his hand over his shoulder. "It is honestly nothing! And as muggles say, you also have the right to remain silent!"

"Haha! When did you hear the police talking?" Draco heard the grin in his voice, and growled. "_Come on_! Tell me!"

Draco sat back up. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone, and go bother my mother or something!?"

Harry had a satisfied look on his face. "Of course."

Draco sighed and put an elbow on his knee. "Promise me that you won't be wierded out or laugh or whatever else." He waited for Harry to nod and sighed again. "Fine. Potter. I've always kind of liked you…since the first day we met at Hogwarts in our first year."

There was a silence that Draco took as awkwardness, but Harry was actually just holding in a laugh. "Really? I thought that we've always hated each other? You always had a good way at showing how much you detest me and Ron."

Draco looked at him puzzled. And then a light flicked on in his head. He was about to protest when a knock sounded on his door. How his mother seemed to ruin things. . .

----------------------------------

Draco looked back up at McGonagall who was glaring at him from behind her desk. He gave her a weak smile, and then peered around to look at his classmates. They were busy reading the first section of the book, so he supposed he should do the same. . .

----------------------------------

Fred and George peered around the corner cautiously, pushing Lexus back anytime they did so that if they were to get in trouble, "Lexie" would not. When it was safe to walk, they kept prodding him with questions that he obviously didn't want to answer. They kept bugging him anyway.

"Is Draco your favorite cousin? Do you and he get along without him being a snizz?" Fred would ask.

And then George would ask, "What's it like at your home? Do you live in a manor like Draco's family does? Do you have siblings?"

Snape always brushed George's questions away about "home." He may be friends with Lucius, but he never felt the need to ask about extended family members. Obviously, these two didn't know much about their . . . third cousins would it be? Fourth or fifth cousins?

He ignored them most of the time, but on the floor to the DADA room, he talked to them a bit as they rounded corners and such.

"Are you glad Voldemort is gone?" Fred asked him at one point in time.

Snape held back a smile. Obviously he was glad Voldemort was gone. No more aching arm, no more having to be someone's slave. . . And finally he was free to do whatever he wanted without being in potential danger. Snape just nodded though and gave them the simple answer of yes.

They went around one last corner and froze instantly. They were face to back with Ms. Norris. Snape knew well enough about this cat's personality from a boring conversation with Filch, and a complaining Draco Malfoy. Even though the cat knew who he was, that didn't change the fact that she'd still get Filch for the twins.

Snape carefully pushed them back, and despite their protests and snatches at his arm, he moved forward toward Ms. Norris. Carefully, and slowly, he touched the top of her head, making her turn around with a hiss. She quickly calmed and jumped back when she figured out whose scent she smelled.

Tilting her head at him and his smaller, younger face and body, she purred to the twin's amazement. Snape merely smiled and gave her a hand gesture to go on and patrol somewhere else, which she obeyed. Again, this surprised the twins.

Snape didn't wait for the two to catch up with him as he knocked on Remus' classroom door.

"How'd you do that?" Fred and George asked. "The last time we tried touching that cat, we ended up in the infirmary with gashes and teeth marks in our hands!"

Snape shrugged and knocked impatiently on Remus' door again. He knew the man didn't have a class this block. . . "Maybe she just likes me."

Fred snorted. "That cat doesn't like anyone."

"No one but Filch. . ." George murmured.

Snape pushed open Remus' room door to see that the room was empty. He sighed and walked in anyway, taking a seat at Remus' desk, and began rummaging through papers.

"What are you looking for?" George asked, both twins looking at him curiously from both sides of the desk.

"Lupin confiscated something from me a few days ago. . . I would have just asked for it back, but he's not here and so. . ." Actually, Snape was looking for a piece of a potion ingredient he'd _given_ Remus a few days ago. It was just a petal of a flower, but when you pluck that particular petal from the flower,

it'll grow into another, brand new one. Plus, it never died so it would make the perfect present, which was why Remus was going to give it to Tonks on a visit to Hogsmeade. Snape knew he hadn't had the chance yet though. Lupin's schedule was hectic. . .

"I wonder where Lupin is anyway," Fred asked, dropping down into Lexus' lap.

Snape glared. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all," Fred said. "You can keep looking."

Snape continued to glare, but reached around him anyway to search Lupin's desk drawers. Paper, paper, paper. . . Didn't this man know what a trashcan was?

"Maybe he and Tonks are snogging? Those two are dating after all," George said, sitting on Snape's other leg.

"Hmmm. . .They could be, but why not just stay in this room?" Fred asked.

Snape sighed and figured that searching for anything while these two were here was pointless. He sat back in the chair and rested his chin on the top of his hand. _'I wonder if this stupid flower will even make Potter feel better. . .'_

"What's to stop someone from barging in?" George reminded him.

'_Probably not. The hardheaded boy would probably just throw it away. . . It's worth a shot though. . .'_

"Like us!" Fred grinned. "They'd be caught in a pretty tough looking situation—"

"Mr. Malfoy and Weasley," came chuckles at the door. Snape froze and closed his eyes, hoping when he peered around the twins, he wouldn't see who he thought he would see. He opened his eyes and looked past the twins in horror. It was Remus and Dumbledore.

"We can come back later if you want, Lexus," said Dumbledore, his eyes shining.

Snape sighed as his face turned bright red from embarrassment, and blushed even more when the twins noticed. This was. . .unbelievable.

----------------------------------

A/N: Haha. Finally! I'm done with another chapter. I don't enjoy this one very much though. I'm not very proud of it. . . It lacks interest and . . . stuff. I don't know. It's just, not my best work -.- Sorry everyone (

Well, I hope it wasn't too horrible. And I'm sorry again for such a long wait!


	12. Apologies

Snape hurriedly tried to push the twins off of his lap, but they refused to budge. Instead, they wrapped their arms around his neck and grinned.

"Hello Lupin! Albus!" they said in unison.

"Hello Fred, George, Lexus," Dumbledore nodded and smiled, acting as if two boys in Snape's lap was the most normal thing in the world. "How are you boys today?"

"We're doing great," the twins replied in unison again.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you boys are in my classroom?" Lupin asked, trying to hide a smile with no success. "And why are you three out of class anyway?"

"Well, you see. . ." George started.

And then Fred started off where he stopped. "We _were_ in Binns' room . . . when Lexie got incredibly sick."

"Yeah! We, uh, came in here, hoping that Professor Lupin would have something we could use to make him feel better, Lupin being smart and all."

"Yes, very, very intelligent!"

"Well, why didn't you boys just go to see Madame Pomfrey?" Lupin asked as he and Dumbledore made their way to his desk. "I'm sure she would have been more of a help than I could be."

"Ehm, well. . ." Fred stammered.

"Uh . . . The most amazing thing happened when we entered the room! Lexie got to feeling better, but he, well, became tired and—"

Dumbledore chuckled. "That's enough you two. I suggest you get back to class. We can keep this situation—" Dumbledore smiled at Snape "—a secret."

The twins grinned. "Wicked! Thanks!!" They jumped up and each grabbed one of Lexus' hands. Snape's face turned bright red again, but he quickly tried to hide it from Remus and Dumbledore. They noticed anyway and chuckled as the twins tugged on Snape's arms.

"Bye Professors! We—"

"Actually you two," Dumbledore said, making the twins stop and turn, "Remus and I need Lexus for a moment. We'll send him on after you two in a little while. Tell Professor Binns that we need him for something important."

"Why do you need him Professor?" George asked curiously.

Dumbledore responded, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. It's just some private business that needs to be taken care of. If Lexus wishes to tell you later, he may, but as for now, we need to have a quick word…"

Fred and George looked at Lexus with disappointed faces before jumping on him, each of them squeezing him in a hug. "Bye Lexie, we love you!" Snape tried to push them off again, but then he decided it would just be better to stand there. He knew that Albus and Remus were enjoying this scene…

When the twins finally let him go, Severus watched as they waved goodbye, Fred peering over his shoulder at him a dozen times.

Snape sighed and calmed himself. Those two were. . . He sighed again and waited for the door to close behind the two before turning to face his colleagues, _not_ his Professors. . .

Dumbledore chuckled. "I see you've become better acquainted with a few members of your house."

Snape glared as Remus and Dumbledore chuckled. "Fred and George are not. . ." He actually couldn't think of a word there. To say they weren't friends was somewhat not true . . . Even if he didn't think of them as friends. And to say those two were stalking him. . . Actually, that was true, but it was pretty obvious if you ever took the time to pay attention. Snape just continued to glare and kept his mouth shut.

"Well 'Lexie,'" Remus laughed, "what brings you to my classroom?"

"Shut it Remus," Severus snapped, not at all appreciative of being treated like a child or the name Remus had decided to adopt for him. "You and Black would probably have a good time calling me that, wouldn't you?"

"Hmmm, we probably would," Remus teased, "but Sirius doesn't even know about you."

Severus almost fell over. "What?" He looked over at Dumbledore. Black obviously had to know, right? It wasn't like Dumbledore to not tell something like this to Sirius, especially since it involves Harry. . . Unless that was what he wanted to—?

"I thought you would be happier without him knowing, Severus," Dumbledore explained. "I thought it would help ease your… worry, could we call it? I know you and Sirius don't exactly see eye to eye, and so I decided I'd let you tell him if you ever thought it was needed."

'_I doubt it. . .'_

"Something tells me though," Dumbledore continued, "that you're sneaking to see Remus was important? For, I've never known you to sneak out of class for much of anything, not even when you were attending a few years back. I know that you would be seeking me soon after though, correct?"

Snape nodded. "Yes Albus. I was wondering if you've made any progress on my…fix for this predicament…"

"Ah. . ." Dumbledore sighed. "No, I'm afraid we haven't. We're trying to figure out if we have to switch ingredients, or if we have to add new ingredients all together. None of the ingredients in your potion have much relation to one another, and they seem somewhat unstable to be mixed together… And so, we wonder how you even made it. And why you never made plans for an antidote to go along with it…"

"I could just work on it myself—"

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled, "but the school year has already started. I believe people would greatly miss you if you were to suddenly leave. I know the twins would, and Harry and you seem to be getting along well enough… Also, if you tried to do it in your spare time, it would cut into your class time, and we wouldn't want that."

Snape decided to just keep his mouth shut as he watched the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes and as the old man chuckled. He'd talk to him again on some other day if he ever got the chance, or at least try and get his hands on the ingredients list. He may have made the potion, but he never exactly memorized it. The way he had organized his ingredients really was a jumbled mess, but if he was able to get a peek at the list, he _knew_ he could figure out what was supposed to go in it…

Dumbledore made his leave, and as soon as he did, Severus forgot all thoughts of his potion, and turned back around to talk to Lupin. That is, until he saw the grin plastered onto the werewolf's face… He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Remus' grin grew.

"Remus, I swear on Merlin's grave… if you do not tell me what is so funny…"

"Oh nothing, Severus," Lupin said, going behind his desk. "I just never knew you were such a charmer or the twin's type for that matter. Then again, the twins are a bit odd—"

Snape glared. "Are you implying that something is going on between me and the overly excited, carrot tops that seem to follow me at any opportunity they seem to get?"

"Of course not Severus," Lupin grinned. "So, why did you come here anyway? Are you finally cutting loose for once and skipping class for the heck of it? Or is there a more important matter?"

Severus sighed and hid his face. This werewolf was infuriating. Now he remembered why he could never have a decent conversation with the man; always making jokes, even if supposedly 'unintentional.' "Remember that flower I had given you?"

"Yes," Lupin nodded with a confused expression on his face. "What about it?"

"I need a petal from it if you don't mind…" Severus murmured.

"Whatever for?" Lupin asked, confused. The only thing that flower was used for was either for a gift, or in a complicated love potion. Lupin highly doubted that Severus needed it for a love potion, so that meant…

"Never mind that, werewolf," Snape snapped. "Just give me a stupid petal so I can go back to class!"

Lupin stared for a little, trying to figure out who the flower was for. And then he chuckled. "It's for Harry, isn't it?"

Snape pushed back the red creeping at his cheeks and glared at Lupin. "Remus..."

Remus only chuckled again and pulled open a drawer on the inside of the desk. He pulled stacks upon stacks of papers out and set then atop his desk. Snape bit his tongue as he watched the papers pile up. So many things he was urging to say…

"Ahh, here it is!" Remus said at last, pulling out the flower and shoving all the papers back into the drawer. "I actually broke off a petal of the flower for Tonks. I really didn't want to part with this..."

Snape rolled his eyes. He should have known he was going to have this problem. This flower was a special one in both form and magical properties. It was made of ice that could never melt, and when it had been breathed upon by a phoenix that caused a small flame to go through it, it stayed that way, making it extremely rare, despite the fact that the petals could grow into a new plant. Those who saw the flower seemed to have a slight obsession with it. Not in an unhealthy way, just a kind of need for it likes a child with its first teddy bear. Snape had never been affected because he never felt the need to have anything, nor would he start now because of something as petty as a flower…

"You may keep the original Lupin," Severus sighed. "Just break me off a petal will you?"

Remus' face brightened. "Really? Well, if you insist." He broke of a petal, and Snape watched as a new flower grew. It was kind of amazing to watch the way the ice seemed to swirl out in the many directions and curve out to form the petals at the top. The ice always seemed a shiny blue before frosting over to make a very light colored white. When it was fully grown out, Remus extended his arm out, and he handed it to Snape who carefully tucked it into his pocket.

"Thank you Remus," Snape said, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Wait, Severus?" Remus called out.

"What?" Snape looked at him.

"You never told me what it was for…"

"But I _have_ already told you that it was none of your concern," Snape said and quickly slipped from the room before being bombarded by questions.

-------------------------------

Harry noticed as Lexus snuck back into the room, undetected by Binns and anyone else. When he sat down between the twins, Harry's face grew bright red when Fred and George kissed Lexus on the cheek and hugged him, frantically whispering in his ear.

"My brothers sure do know how to pick 'em…" Ron mumbled, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Those two have the oddest interests when it comes to dating. It gets kind of scary at times…" Harry could tell he meant their interest with Lexus. "Well, whatever seems to tickle their fancy... They both can't possibly share the bloke for much longer…"

Harry was kind of relieved to hear that. A smile spread over his lips, and that was when Lexus bent his head back a little to peek up at him. Harry instantly hid his smile, and looked down at the ground, just as the bell signaled it was time to go. He hurriedly grabbed his books and bolted out of the door.

Lexus watched with interest. Was Harry _avoiding_ him now? He smiled in amusement, rather than glare in fury, and turned to the twins. "You two said you knew a shortcut to the dungeons, right?"

-----------------------------

Harry quickly turned a corner and bumped into someone, causing them both to fall over and dropping whatever the other person had in their hands.

"Watch where you're going you—! Potter?"

Harry sat up to come face to face with Draco who quickly flushed and scrambled to retrieve his things. Harry watched, slightly confused.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, ehm, yes. I'm fine," Draco responded, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Harry watched as Draco glanced at him and his pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, standing up too, not bothering to grab his quills and parchment he'd dropped. "You're all red…"

"I was running, what do you expect!?" Draco snapped.

Harry glared. "Well, who pissed in your goblet this morning…"

Draco stumbled back, a bit shocked by Harry's response, but quickly retaliated. "Where'd you get that comment from? Was it from my 'precious—'" Harry could hear the sarcasm in the word, "—cousin Lexus? Why don't you go and tag along in his _pure-blood_ shadow like a good little half-blood should!"

Harry was shocked by his words, and apparently, Draco was too.

'_Where did that come from!?'_ Draco screamed in his head as Harry's face seemed to change from one emotion to another. _'I __**refuse**__ to apologize, but why am I so mad…? I really don't understand—what am I talking about? Malfoys don't __**need**__ a reason to be mad!'_

Draco quickly pushed his way past a stunned, hurt, confused, and furious Harry, a sneer planted on his face, but as soon as he'd passed Harry by, it faded instantly and his eyes seemed to dull just a bit.

Harry wanted to call out after him but decided it best if he didn't. He grabbed his things from the floor and slowly put them into his bag, his grip slowly tightening.

What was wrong with Draco? Those two hadn't exchanged harsh words like _that_ in…well, he couldn't remember, though he knew it was obviously last year, but he didn't remember what it was about… Was he angry that Harry had been hanging around Lexus? That didn't make much sense though. Lexus, after all, was Draco's cousin, and even though Harry didn't understand all that well the way the Malfoy Family behaved, he knew they respected power… And though Harry hated to admit it, he was someone of importance in the wizarding world…

He sighed and turned, continuing to head down to the dungeons. Double potions was what he was heading there for and afterwards, his detention was like double potions all over again. Then Harry stopped. Wasn't Slytherin down in the dungeons today as well…? Then where was Draco going to—

Harry shrugged and just started walking again. _'Whatever. If Draco wants to be a twat, he can… I shouldn't be too worried about him anyway… Though what __**did**__ I do? Well, Draco can make up the most idiotic excuses for everything…'_

Harry entered the Entrance Hall and ran down the stairs to avoid the crowd of students who were coming down behind him. He could also hear Ginny's voice in the crowd, and almost laughed as he heard her flirting, quite successfully, with a boy she called, "Jamie." Harry just hid his grin and ducked into the dungeons, figuring he could just take his time for now. He had enough time to spare for another five minutes and since Evanuel's room wasn't that far away…

"Potter?"

Harry jumped, almost falling over, but whoever had called out his name had grabbed him by the back of his robes, tugging him back up. Harry quickly steadied himself and turned around to thank who had caught him, but instantly stopped upon seeing Lexus.

Snape watched as Harry's eyes changed from shock to confusion. Snape wished he could peek into his head really quick, but that would easily give him away. He wasn't about to expose himself because of curiosity.

Severus was able to get to the dungeons without the twins because of their schedules; while he had potions, they had transfiguration. The two red heads felt the need to try and give him another kiss, which he quickly ducked away from. He made a mental note to expose the twins' passage when he was back to normal…

Harry was about to walk off when Lexus grabbed him by the hand. His face went bright red. "What do you want?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, but he put his hand in his pocket to retrieve his "apology" gift anyway. He quickly put it into Harry's hand, and he watched as Harry's gaze fell over it. It was entertaining enough to make him smile.

"What's this for?" Harry asked, breathless, but still tried to keep the harshness in his voice.

Severus controlled his smile and answered simply, "Do you accept it?"

"What's it for?" Harry repeated.

"What do you think it's for, Potter?" Snape snapped. He sighed. "Do you accept it or not? It's a simple yes or no. And answer quickly because we only have two minutes until class starts…"

Harry looked from the flower to Lexus and then back again. "Do you really think that a flower is going to fix things?"

"To say yes to that would be an idiotic reply," Snape said, looking up at him, "because that is not my question to answer. Hurry and give me your answer. We're running out of time."

Harry looked at the flower again. He had to admit, this was as good as it would probably get, but then again, he'd feel stupid for just pushing aside what was bugging him in the first place…

"I'll think about it," Harry said, but carefully tucked the flower into his bag, making Severus raise an eyebrow and smile. Harry then turned and rushed down the hall, Severus following slowly behind.

'_Dear Potter…You're still an imbecile. You've pretty much already given me an answer, though I doubt you know that you have.'_

Evanuel stood at the door and glared at them, just as they both walked through the door. The bell rang right after and her face scrunched up as if she'd eaten something sour. No doubt she was hoping to be able to give Harry another day of detention and 'Lexus' a day.

She slammed the door and impatiently waited as Harry and Lexus joined Hermione and Ron at a table. They were, after all, still partners and had to cooperate in this class. Severus decided this would be the best chance to try and work his "magic."

Evanuel crossed her arms and glared at all the students in the room before waving her wand and allowing all the lights to go out. The class sat in pure darkness for less than a second before Lavender Brown screamed and Pansy Parkinson crackled with a girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass… Or so Harry thought it was since it was dark. His suspicions were confirmed when the lights turned back on. Well, a light.

In the center of the room, in front of Evanuel since she'd now moved from her current position, was a large cauldron with a golden glow coming from it. Evanuel gave a small smile, which was a sign that whatever they were making was bad…

"Class, as most of you have completed the first part of creating your Amortentia, I have decided that we should work on something a bit different as we wait for it to settle down. As for those of you who are so incompetent that you cannot even complete the potion through the first stage…" she shot a glare at Neville, "you'll be receiving a 'T' for the first part. Luckily… I was able to brew up the first portion for you and have set it aside for you…"

"That was unnaturally kind," Ron murmured.

"I'm assuming it's for whatever is in that pot…" Harry whispered back.

"It's a very weak poison," Snape said, a bit fascinated. Not because of what was in the pot, but more because of how she'd managed to convince Dumbledore to let her bring it into class... Albus didn't mind a brief lesson but…

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy," her lip curled, having heard Snape. "Do you know what it does?"

"It causes you to faint for one," Snape answered. He could feel all eyes in the room set on him and gritted his teeth. He'd told them this before… "And when you are unconscious, causes the most horrible nightmares that will actually affect your body, but not enough to kill you. When you awaken, whatever marks you have are left to stay for a very long time and will sting for an extremely long amount of time as well. The reason it glows like that is to tempt people in the dark to come get it, and it only works in the dark."

'_It is also kind of useless,'_ he added in his head. _'You'd only be able to use it if the person you were targeting was extremely desperate or stupid… Maybe if the lights were to go out as they are now, the light could amaze a few to touch it and since it can seep through your skin…'_ Severus looked over at his "classmates" and he could see them all leaning forward in their seats, trying to get a better view. If given the chance, he wouldn't have been surprised if they would have touched it…

"Very accurate explanation Mr. Malfoy," Evanuel said. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as the rest of the lot in this room. Five points to Gryffindor."

Everybody seemed to be taken away by Evanuel's extremely good mood and her awarding of house points, that they barely noticed when she turned the lights back on and instructed them to look in their books to make the potion. "Incrumptumenia" she called it. Again, Severus was surprised.

Snape brushed it away as he was the only one who seemed to be aware of what they were supposed to be doing. He then shook Harry to "wake him up."

"I suggest you get to work," he said. "Evanuel's mood may be slightly better today, but that doesn't mean she won't snap…"

Harry blinked and nodded, setting to work. He was actually thinking about Lexus and less about class. He was being too nice today…


	13. Partnership and Impersonations

"Be careful…" Severus warned, forcing worry into his voice. Harry was busy crushing beetles with a stone, but he wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. "You almost crushed your finger, and if you add your blood to the potion, there's no telling what it might do..."

Harry looked down and sure enough, the stone was right next to his index finger. "Thanks," he mumbled, and threw what he had done into the cauldron. He was still thinking about Lexus' behavior… This was starting to freak him out, though he wasn't about to admit it.

"You have detention tonight, don't you Harry?" Hermione asked, getting his attention.

He looked at her a few seconds to process what she has just asked. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, did you at least get a start on our essay for History of Magic?" Hermione asked, also catching Severus' attention. He looked up at her and their eyes met. "I'm assuming you didn't get started on it either Lexus? Well, in case either of you forgot—" Snape knew that she was silently lecturing him… "—we're supposed to do a foot long paper on the moving of the giants from the normal muggle location to the mountains."

Harry groaned and Severus caught this as a sign to try and be nice. "I could let you have a look at my paper whenever I'm done." Harry looked at him thankfully, and Ron seemed to have a begging look on his face. Hermione on the other hand, had a face full of disapproval.

"Lexus! I know that Harry has detention but—"

"Unless you want detention as well Miss Granger, I suggest you keep your nose out of Mr. Potter's business and get back to work!" Evanuel barked in her ear, making her jump and turn bright red.

Hermione quickly went back to her cauldron, and when Evanuel had left, Harry turned back to Lexus.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing, honestly," Severus shrugged. It really wasn't. It was mostly common sense with a few facts from the book thrown in. He'd be done in less than thirty minutes, especially since it was only a foot long paper. He looked back down at his book, though he really didn't need to. He memorized this potion in fourth year…

'_Stir counterclockwise four times, reverse it for two more stirs, add more beetles and a bit of—'_

"So why are you being so nice?" Harry asked, already stirring the cauldron's contents, the crushed beetles and essence of belladonna in arms reach. Snape watched to make sure Harry followed the directions right before responding.

"Whatever are you talking about, Potter?"

"What happened to calling me Harry?"

"And what happened to you not talking to me?"

Harry grinned. _That_ was bit more like Lexus… "Touché, I suppose. So what's with that flower you gave me? Isn't it a bit…girly?"

"Whoops, my mistake. I thought you _were_ a girl," Severus said sarcastically. He quickly caught himself and looked to see Harry, still a grin plastered on his face. _'So maybe Potter has already forgiven me and is just playing games? Anyhow, he's smiling…'_

"Oh, I very well must agree. Beneath my manly exterior, I must admit I am oh so feminine on the inside."

Hermione laughed and Ron snorted. Severus on the other hand was repulsed. "You're acting just like the twins… I must say that I've had enough of them to last me weeks… Maybe even months…"

"Oy! What's wrong with my brothers?" Ron said, his ears suddenly turning scarlet for some reason.

"Are you blind?" Snape gave him a look. "They follow me, more like _stalk_ me, every place I go… They find every opportunity to hug me and try and smother me with their spit… and if you didn't notice, they tried to crawl into my bed this morning…"

Hermione blushed and giggled, and Ron's mouth kind of dropped a little. Harry looked back at the potion and quickly added the final few ingredients. Snape watched as he stirred and then settled himself back down again.

"They're just being nice! They wouldn't _really_ have any interest in you! Why would they!?"

"Ronald!" Hermione looked at him furiously. "Honestly Lexus, he didn't mean it—"

"I actually agree," Snape said, making all three look up. "I'm not that…attractive, nor do I _want_ to be a conceited man who cares only about the opinions bestowed upon him from the public eye. If it's true that your brothers are just being nice, I must request you make them quit because I need no other…" Severus took in a deep, silent breath before continuing. "Harry's all I need…" He then shuddered, but no one noticed.

Harry turned bright red, and Ron just looked a bit dumbfounded. Hermione silently giggled as she stirred her cauldron and added a bit of this and that. Snape quickly hid his face by busying himself with the final step of the potion and waiting for it to turn yellow.

"I think Lexus has his eyes on you Harry," Ron murmured.

Harry turned red again. "You must be crazy Ron. He's just in a good mood is all…"

"So who'd be receive—"

"Ronald! I need your help!" Hermione interrupted, "and quit bothering Harry. He's probably busy. They're almost done with their potion, and I doubt that he and Lexus need you ruining their concentration!"

"Oh, come on Hermione!" Ron whined.

Harry tuned out as much of their conversation as he possibly could.

"It appears your friends are…" Severus smiled.

"I wouldn't worry much about it," Harry mumbled, his face still reddened. "Ron's just like that from time to time…."

"So I've noticed," Severus said, "but Potter—" 

"Harry—"

Snape reached out and touched Harry's face, making him snap his head up in confusion. He kind of cringed when his neck popped, but focused on looking at Lexus' face. Was he…getting closer???

Snape almost laughed at the look on Harry's face. The boy was naïve and gullible. Snape watched curiously as Harry's lip trembled, his mouth slightly parting. What was Potter thinking—Snape smiled as realization crossed his mind. He slowly leaned forward and felt Harry tense, and then relax in his hand.

Snape grinned and pulled Harry closer, pretty sure that a few people were watching the display. Snape blocked them out of his mind and looked into Harry's eyes again. Severus leaned forward all the way, missing Harry's lips completely, and stopping when he reached his ear.

"If I had the choice of death of having to kiss you Harry—" Snape could feel Harry kind of go limp "—I'd kiss you the moment they mentioned it."

Severus grinned and backed away, sitting back down in his seat and waiting for Evanuel to come and inspect the potion. He could see Harry in the corner of his eye, red-faced and stunned.

'_Sure,'_ he thought, '_I didn't have to do that…but the look on Potter's face.'_ Snape covered his mouth with his robe's sleeve to help hide his smile. He also slumped down a little, causing his hair to hide his face from Harry. _'Oh Merlin, Severus… Maybe this can be the new way to torture Mr. Potter? It's not really my thing, nor is it as bad as I'd like things to be…but it's enough to annoy him, but not so much he gets mad… Ahh, first year games are so much fun.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Evanuel seemed to be in a pretty good mood today, didn't she?" Hermione asked as they walked through the dungeons. She'd seen Lexus' display of affection and could still see the patches of red on Harry's cheeks. Ron had run out of the room already, a bit disgusted by the scene, and he'd told Hermione that they could just meet up in the Great Hall.

"I must agree," Severus said, in a very good mood. He noticed that Harry was still a bit shocked, and for some reason, that pleased him very much. He'd never seen the boy like this, and he really didn't even do anything. He was confused as to what the boy was thinking, what he was feeling, but he liked it, regardless.

"She gave you and Harry E's for your grades today," Hermione smiled, "and she gave Ron and me the same grade. Something great must have happened to brighten her spirits."

"But you have to wonder," Severus thought aloud. "Why did she add mine and Harry's brew to hers?"

Hermione and Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"What? Something I said?"

"When did she do that?" Harry asked as they came into the Entrance Hall.

"She'd taken the cauldron from right in front of you Potter," Severus sighed, "and you still didn't notice… While you two, and everyone else in the room, jammed things into their bags, she carefully tugged our cauldron over to hers and…mixed them…together…"

Severus' voice trailed off as they entered the Great Hall and he caught sight of Draco. He was busy whispering away with Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table and by the grins on their faces, Severus could tell they were up to no good.

Draco's head snapped up, and his eyes locked with Snape's. His eyes turned to ice, and he began whispering with Crabbe and Goyle again, his eyes still holding the same expression.

"You two are the big news of the school, and it's only lunch time," Ron said as the three took their seats in front of him. He seemed to have forgotten the scene from before, or he was too distracted by his lunch to care.

"Is _that_ why Draco is glaring?" Hermione asked as she drank some of her pumpkin juice, deciding that it'd be best to try and keep from saying anything to make Ron mad again.

"It could be, but then again, I don't know what the big deal is," Ron shrugged. "I mean, Harry and him are friends now, and if his cousin is trying to get his groove on—"

"What!?" Severus choked on his drink,

"I'm only saying!" Ron snapped. "If you hadn't of—"

Hermione looked at Harry who could already feel the tension in the air. He cleared his throat and straightened himself up so his posture was that of Draco's. "I, being the _great_ Draco Malfoy, don't _need_ a reason to be mad."

His friends grinned; Hermione's smile a relieved one. Severus found Harry's "humor" to be idiotic, and just shook his head and looked away.

"I can do no wrong, and whoever I decide is imperfect, is therefore declared…_Imperfection_. I, obviously, am the only _true_ perfection, and I dare someone to contradict me!"

"You do know he's staring at you, right, Potter?" Snape sighed, already tired of Harry's jokes.

"Let him stare," Harry shrugged, but he quit his impersonating. "He's being a twat anyway."

Severus was about to ask what had happened when Lavender Brown pranced over, and began complimenting him. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron snorted, not much caring about his ex-snogging-friend; He actually found her quite idiotic and stupid nowadays. Harry just looked away, like usual.

Severus could see the jealousy in the boy's eyes and silently laughed, ignoring Lavender to make him happy. Potter was a great deal of fun to frustrate. Especially since it was so easy to do.


	14. Detention

Harry yawned as he made his way down into the dungeon. He was extremely tired, but he doubted Evanuel cared whether he was or not. Detention was detention, and seeing as she was the one serving it…

Since lunch, Harry and Lexus had exchanged so many glares with Draco, it wasn't even believable. Harry still didn't know what was wrong, but he did know that he'd done absolutely nothing wrong, which made the situation even more frustrating.

He kept thinking back to what Ron had said back at lunch about Lexus… Sure, he was acting slightly odd, and the things he kept doing were certainly not like him at all… Like at one point that day when Draco was about to ram into his shoulder, Lexus has grabbed his hand and tugged him into his arms, which, for some reason, made Draco furious… But it wasn't like Harry was going to complain or even _mention_ anything to Lexus. Draco, on the other hand, could be jumping to conclusions, but in the end, it didn't matter much. If Draco wanted to revert to how things had been before, they could do that.

"Right on time, Mr. Potter," Evanuel said as Harry walked through her door. Her eyes seemed a bit softer now, or maybe it was just some sort of odd, after hours trick. "If you will, please close the door behind you. You'll be serving detention in this classroom tonight, and I'm not expecting anybody else to come."

Harry did as he was told, and walked over to her desk, preparing himself for something gruesome. He thought back to Umbridge's quill and shuddered. "So, what are you going to make me do?"

"Nothing actually, but please, do come and sit." As she spoke, a chair wobbled out from the storage room and set itself next to Evanuel. As Harry reluctantly came to sit, she continued. "I must admit that this plan worked better I'd intended. I guess it was a stroke of luck when I found you and Mr. Malfoy in the dungeons, even if Mr. Malfoy did walk off… Either way, I believe I'd played my part well, don't you?"

"Ehm…What are—"

"Oh, do excuse me," Evanuel said, waving her hands politely. "Understand, Mr. Potter, that the sour old hag you see every day in class is not me. It's all an act; Even Dumbledore is well aware. He was the one who advised to be a bit tart towards you all."

Harry looked at her confused, making her smile.

'_What is with this woman? Is she suffering from a knock to the head of something??' _He thought to himself. _'Maybe this is her way of landing me into another detention. Make me say something I shouldn't and… It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she was lying right now…'_

"It is a bit odd advice, isn't it? Dumbledore said that your previous potions teacher was a bit tough on you lot, and he didn't want to see me being pushed around. I'm really not a bad person, and maybe I'm kind of pushing the limit a bit... What do you think?"

"Oh, ehm…" Harry stammered. "You can be a bit…rude at times… But um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you give me detention—?"

"I told you that you wouldn't be having detention," she smiled again. She waved her wand and two cups of tea appeared. She handed him one. "I brought you here to talk."

Harry reluctantly took the cup, quickly glancing at it to see if he could detect anything wrong with it. _'Maybe she's poisoning me… or maybe a bit of a truth serum… That's probably it…' _He saw nothing in it and looked back at his Professor. She watched him with interest in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you that there is nothing in that cup but liquid and maybe a bit of tea powder. There isn't even any bit of sugar; I'm afraid that I've run out. If you still do not trust me, or don't like your tea sugarless, then you don't have to drink it. I won't be offended. But if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know a bit about your previous potions teacher."

Harry looked at her, puzzled. "Why? What do you want to know about Professor Snape?"

"Anything you can tell," Evanuel said, her eyes glittering. "Like maybe… if you know where he went? I've asked the faculty and haven't gotten many answers. I was hoping maybe you would know…"

"No," Harry gave her a look. "Why would I? Snape hated me—"

"Is that so?" Evanuel said, sipping some of her tea before setting it onto her desk. "The Headmaster told me he spoke very fondly of you at one point—"

"What!?" Harry choked, jumping a bit and almost spilling his tea. He quickly set it onto her desk. "Dumbledore must have been saying things. Professor Snape hated me from the day I was born. Or he would have."

"Are you sure about that, Harry?" Evanuel asked a twinkle still in her eyes. She leaned forward a bit. "I've heard some pretty odd things about yours and Severus Snape's—" her eyes flared happily "—relationship."

Harry felt his face go red. _'Maybe she did get hit on the head…'_ "What are you talking about?"

Evanuel sighed, but a smile spread across her face. "Don't worry about it Mr. Potter. I guess it must be me believing everything I hear…"

"Who has been telling you this!?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. "Dumbledore said that Snape had always been looking out for me, so I guess that might have been what you meant a little while ago, but anything else… It's not true, none of it! I don't know why you would believe—"

"Don't get angry now," Evanuel shrugged. "I'm only repeating what I've heard… But I suppose I went way off of subject. So you honestly have no idea what has happened to Severus?"

"No," Harry replied shortly as he leaned onto a clenched fist. Evanuel noticed before focusing onto his face and looking straight into his eyes. Harry looked away.

"You really do have your mother's eyes," she said, catching his attention.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry rolled his eyes. He hated when people played games like this…

"I remember being in my fifth year when she was in her seventh," Evanuel continued on, still looking directly into his eyes, but still able to see that he was agitated. "Looked up to her, I did. She helped me pass potions and tutored me in the other classes. She was a very nice girl Harry."

Harry was a bit shocked for a moment. "You knew my mum?"

"Mmmhmm…" Evanuel nodded and sighed. "Lily was—"

"Did you know my dad too then?" Harry asked, getting a bit interested. He didn't mind that the subject had suddenly changed to something as random as this. He'd rather it be this than about Snape anyway.

Evanuel smiled. "Yes, I did. I was one of Sirius' friends' back in the day. Sirius was a great laugh. Introduced me to James, he did. I was the one who came up with the idea they should make a map of the castle because of their little runs around school. I never knew if they did or not though, do you?"

Harry hid a grin and shrugged. He was careful to retain his emotions and facial expressions. He still didn't believe Evanuel's act, and he doubted he would for a while. Plus, she was still a teacher, and there was no way that he was letting her get a hold of that kind of information.

"Well, anyhow, Sirius and I were real close at one point. Lupin and I never got along as well as I would have liked. You can ask him all about me later if you want, just in case you don't believe me about a word I'm saying."

"Any idea why you and Lupin never got along?" Harry asked curiously.

Evanuel smiled and relaxed a bit into her chair, glad that Harry was finally getting into the conversation. "I'm not really sure. It could be because I tagged along with Sirius most chances I got, and I would tug him away at Hogsmeade some trips. I guess Lupin was just a bit jealous." She laughed as Harry grinned.

"Wow… I really can't believe this," Harry murmured excitedly. _'I still don't honestly, but at least I have a reason to talk to Sirius besides his trial…And even a reason to go and see Lupin.'_

"We were good friends, you see. Not _that_ great of friends, mind you, but good friends nonetheless. I'd sometimes sneak around the castle with them, which Lily greatly disapproved of. Your mum always tried to keep me out of trouble. She was a very great woman Harry. I'd admired her and trailed after her, which I knew had to annoy her, but she never said anything rude. I'd help her when I could too. Like… 

Sometimes, I even looked out while she'd disappear here and there with Severus—" Her eyes widened and a hand quickly covered her mouth.

Harry's eyes widened as well. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" Evanuel said, quickly jumping to her feet and waving away everything. She tugged Harry up and his chair wobbled off to sit itself back into the storage room.

"No, wait, what!?"

"I must admit Mr. Potter that this was a very nice conversation," she said as she pushed him towards the door, "but I believe that it must come to an end; for tonight anyway—"

"No, wait!" Harry repeated, turning around on her. "What do you mean my mum and Snape—"

Evanuel opened the door and directed for him to go. When he wouldn't budge, she sighed. "Another time, maybe, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not going until you tell me," Harry said stubbornly, but that meant pretty much nothing when they both heard footsteps coming towards them in the hall.

Evanuel looked momentarily relieved, before her face turned into a nasty snarl. "Mr. Potter, _remove_ yourself from my presence before I assign you _another_ detention, this time in the Forbidden Forest, fetching me potions ingredients from the spiders!! The next time I find you wandering in the dungeons, you'll be scrubbing the cauldrons for so long that your arms will fall off!! Now go before I dock 50 points from your house!!"

The footsteps had stopped the moment she'd started yelling, and Harry could hear the Slytherin girls laughing. His face held a shocked look after he looked from the corridor back to her, whilst her expression just remained furious. Her eyes told a different story though, which only Harry could really read. Either way, he was mad, and stormed from the room, Evanuel slamming the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Blimey Harry, you look steamed," Ron said as Harry dropped down huffily into a common room chair. "I'm guessing detention was horrid?"

Harry's mind snapped back into focus, and all his anger seemed to disappear, but that didn't change the small flare of bitterness in him. He still wanted to know what Evanuel meant about his mum…

He didn't care much about the fact that Ginny was in the common room still with Neville. She was busy putting on an act, so she wouldn't pay much attention to this conversation. Hermione, Ron, and Lexus, however, were giving him their full attention.

"You alright, Potter?" Severus asked, thinking it an appropriate question. Harry's behavior slightly interested him, especially his little mood swing.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"So what happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, putting down her quill. "You came in here so angry… Detention had to of been terrible!!"

"What'd she make you do mate?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Hermione, it wasn't that bad… And she made me do, well, nothing," Harry replied slowly, relaxing back into the recliner. "Nothing at all. She just made me talk to her. And she was actually…_nice_."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "A bit hard to believe—"

"What'd she want, Potter?" Severus cut in, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blinked as Ron shot a small glare at Lexus. "Oh, ehm, she asked about Snape."

Severus' eyes widened a bit. "What would _she_ want with him?"

"Yes, honestly Harry, what?" Hermione said, confusion in her voice. "Professor Snape can't be of any importance to her, except when he comes back. She'll be out of a job then…"

"I'm not exactly sure," Harry said. "She's said she wanted to know anything I could tell her, but then she asked if I knew where he went. When I'd told her I had no idea, she started implying that me and Snape were good friends."

Severus choked, but luckily, Ron's laughter covered it up. _'This woman must either be a fool or terrible at making assumptions…What would she want to know about me for anyway? I don't even know her… And who is she? I remember her not one bit…'_

"Blimey, this woman must me dense," Ron chuckled. "You can still hear half the school talking about the arguments they've heard that you and Snape have had."

"I wonder what she wanted with Professor Snape though," Hermione thought aloud. "Did she ever mention why, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but she did talk a bit about Sirius and Lupin… and my mum and dad."

A small silence was shared at the table.

"What'd she say…Harry…?" Snape asked gently. This time, he didn't have to fake his pity. He really did feel bad about the boy's loss, even though he despised James… Lily, on the other hand, had once been a big part of his life, so Snape could share Harry's pain with her… Though, he'd never admit to the boy how much he sympathized him. The time for "confessions" would be never, especially any to Potter.

Harry smiled, relieving the tension. "Not enough, that's for sure."

"So what'd she have to say Harry?" Hermione smiled. "Obviously good things, I can see."

"Odd enough, Evanuel used to be friends with Sirius, Lupin, my mum, and dad," Harry said. "I'm guessing it started when she was in her… fifth year, she said, while everyone else was in their seventh. She was supposedly good friends with Sirius at one point, and she used to look up to my mum."

Snape hid a confused look. _'She knew Lily, James, and the mutts... She asked about me…why is it that I __**still**__ don't know who she is? I'd say she was a liar, but Lupin is right down the hall. It wouldn't be too hard to figure out the truth…'_

"I don't believe it," Ron mumbled, as if reading Snape's mind.

"Honestly, neither do I," Harry frowned. "I'm probably going to ask Sirius and Lupin the first chance I get."

"This all seems a bit odd Harry," Hermione said, her brow furrowed. "Why would she tell you all of this? What was the point?"

"Does it really matter, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Harry got some more information about his mum and dad."

"Yes, but he could also just go to Sirius or Lupin to hear stories," Hermione pointed out. She then turned to Harry. "I don't like this very much Harry. I just want you to be careful if you talk to her again. I don't trust that woman one bit. I mean, think about it, she's horrid!"

"Speaking of horrid," Lexus cut in again, "you said she was nice, Potter. Care to explain?"

"She was just…nice," Harry shrugged. "She said that Dumbledore had told her to toughen up a bit because Snape had been our teacher and he was always hard on us. I really don't understand." He sighed.

"Which is exactly why I advise you to be careful," Hermione said, standing up. "And maybe have a word with everyone before you say something you shouldn't. As for now, I'm going to bed. You two—" Harry and Ron looked at her "—finish your homework. I'm pretty sure we'll be having a quiz sometime soon." She leaned over to kiss Ron on the cheek and Harry looked away. Snape noticed and curiosity slowly creeped inside him. "And Lexus, thank you for your help. I don't know what I could have done without you."

"Good night you three," Hermione said before leaving the table and heading up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I think I'll be heading to bed too, then," Ron yawned. "I'm too tired to be doing homework. You two coming?"

"Later," both Harry and Snape replied in unison. They looked at each other before turning their sights back to Ron.

Ron looked from Harry to Lexus. "Well, ehm… Goodnight then?" he said before taking his books and heading to their dorm.

Severus looked back to Harry as soon as Ron was gone. "So, Potter—"

"_Harry_—"

"Whatever," Snape sighed, leaning forward. "So what all did she have to say to you about your mum?"

Harry sighed too. "Just… I don't know. A bunch, but not really much at all. She just told me what everyone else does. That I have my mother's eyes, how great she was…"

Harry slowly grew quiet, and Snape decided it'd be best to wait for the boy to speak again. He watched Harry's eyes travel to the floor, and just listened to the crackling of the fire behind him. Severus had to admit that the Gryffindor common room was better than the Slytherin one. Sure, they had a fire, but there was always an icy chill there. Snape would allow excess potions ingredients to just be set out on tables, but there could be no telling what it looked like now. The point was that it wasn't very inviting at all to be in a Slytherin common room. It was more like being in a sewer that didn't smell that bad…

"She told me something a bit odd though," Harry spoke at last, making Severus' head jerk up. He looked at Harry expectantly. "She said my mum would disappear with Snape sometimes."

Severus almost fell out of his chair. "What? Well, I certainly hope she explained a bit more in depth with that."

Severus wouldn't deny that he and Lily would sneak off sometimes, but the way Evanuel had said it… He and Lily would only head to a deserted classroom for _lunch_ or talk without the Marauders interrupting or trying to hex him.

"No, but I really wish I knew," Harry mumbled.

"There's a probably a good explanation for it," Snape muttered.

"Well… I have a question, if you don't mind answering," Harry said.

"Depends," Snape said, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, I just wanna know a bit about _your_ mum," Harry said. "It seems like everyone knows mine or knows _of_ her, so there really isn't much to say. And since I've never really asked about your family and you never tell me much about them…"

Snape paused and thought it over for a bit. _'I really have to write Lucius a letter…'_ He then looked up at Harry and made eye contact. He didn't look away and neither did Harry. _'I don't know Lucius' relatives well enough to… It appears I'll have to tell a somewhat truth…'_

"My mother…" Snape paused again. _'Wait… What the bloody hell am I doing?'_ He then got up and grabbed his things.

"Wait, where are you going—?"

"Bed."

"You aren't even going to tell me—?"

"Nope," Severus said, climbing up the stairs and leaving Harry in the common room.

Harry stared after for a bit before just rolling his eyes. Lexus was a pain is the backside, he had to admit, and he had no idea why he liked him, but he was an interesting friend so…

Harry then got up and started for the dorm room as well. He might as well talk to Sirius now. After all, he wasn't tired.


	15. Talking Sirius

7.23.08

Lah lah. I never really realized how many reviews I actually have O.o Thank you everyone!! I loves you all!! 3 btw, I plan on going back and fixing up some grammatical mistakes. I kind of want to add on to some chapters, but I doubt any of you are willing to re-read… / I'll just go back and correct some grammar : and at the end of this whole story, I'm gunna go and add on, ect. This way, nothing changes for you guys already involved with my story :P

Well, follow le 'O's!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yes, I remember her very well Harry!!"

"Really?" Harry sat up on the common room couch. He'd just asked about Evanuel and Sirius' eager response really surprised him.

"Yes, of course," Sirius said. "She was my…fifth girlfriend of that year I believe. And the last of that year, might I add. A lot of fun that woman was, a lot. The best six months of my life," Sirius' face held a huge grin as he reminisced. "Some nights, it'd be just me and her disappearing around the castle… Did she mention me? I mean, more than just the basics?"

"Not much really," Harry smiled at his godfather's eagerness. "She just said that you, her, and James were friends. I didn't believe it though, so I wanted to ask you to make sure she wasn't lying."

"Oh," Sirius said, rather disappointed. He shook his head a little before brightening up. "So how have you been, Harry?"

"Good, I suppose," Harry smiled. "Things with me and Lexus are going good as well."

Sirius snorted. "A bit of a twat he has to be… but I guess he's being bearable now? Lucky lad, because I was about to come over there and…" His threat trailed off at Harry's look. "I was only kidding Harry, calm down. So, things have been better you say?"

"Yeah, we got in a bit of an argument, but now that I think of it, it's not really important," Harry shrugged. "He gave me this weird flower though as an apology. Can you believe that?"

"Pfft…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly accept that as an apology?"

"…"

"No, Harry!!" Sirius cried.

"Well, it was a pretty flower…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, don't be too forgiving next time," Sirius lectured. "He might perceive you as a push over. And then I really will have to march myself up there…"

"Next time, I'll be tougher, Sirius, I promise," Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Well, anyway, I heard of your little issue with the ministry. The front page picture was quite hilarious, but care to explain?"

"Well, the paper certainly doesn't do me any justice," Sirius chuckled. "I'd actually caught and frozed those gnomes a few weeks ago in Molly's yard. And when I'd seen the ministry that morning in front of my house, I'd just set them outside and charmed them to attack the first living thing they saw. A bit dangerous, I'll admit, but oh Harry!! I wish you would have been there. Fudge was running around, screaming like a little girl!! It made my day to see the press was there!"

Harry laughed. "Sounds hilarious, Sirius. It really does. I wish I could have been there!!"

"Well if they plan any attacks when you come here for Christmas, you can," Sirius grinned. "It'll be one great Christmas, Harry. And once I'm free from all charges, you can bet I'll be standing at King's Cross at the end of the year. Maybe you and I can visit a few places here and there, and maybe even pay your aunt and uncle a visit."

"That'd be great Sirius," Harry smiled, but his smile faltered a little. "Just so long as you get free from your charges, that is…"

"Don't be so doubtful, Harry," Sirius said. "There's no way I can lose this trial. I'm positive things will be fine. Pettigrew is being locked in Azkaban under human watch so he doesn't get too hopeless, so things will be fine as long as he doesn't wither away before the trial…which maybe we should be worried. He is a bit of a wimp."

"I suppose," Harry sighed, ignoring Sirius' joke. "Well, if you're free—"

"I will be," Sirius literally sang.

Harry smiled and continued. "Well, when Christmas rolls around, do you mind if maybe Draco stops by as well?"

Harry had actually asked Draco about this while they were still at the manor. It seemed like a nice idea at the time, and even though they were arguing now, there was plenty of time for the two to make up before Christmas came. And even if Draco was heard headed, he'd come around. Maybe not like Lexus, but still, there was hope.

Sirius' mouth tightened into a thin line. "Why? Don't tell me you've already invited him?"

"No," Harry lied, "but come on Sirius, it'll be fun. Draco isn't that bad, and his mum seems nice now… Lucius is still a bit of a pain, but Draco is fine. He just needs to watch his mouth."

"That's not it though Harry," Sirius made a face. "I really don't want them here… I'm not sure if Lucius wandering around my house is that great. Narcissa is agreeable but—wait a moment! You only asked about Draco!"

Harry coughed. "Well…Erm… it'd be nice to invite the whole family, wouldn't it? I have to invite Lucius and Narcissa… or Draco will…"

"I suppose…" Sirius sighed. "Alright Harry, invite away. But if Lucius is snooping around the house, then I'm not sure how well this will end… "

"Thanks Sirius," Harry smiled, deciding it'd be best to not mention anything about Lexus yet. Plus, he had to see if Lexus even wanted to come. His family may want him instead. "You don't know how much this means to me. And Lucius won't be there long if he goes anyway. Narcissa says he's almost always busy."

"Ah, well, anytime Harry," Sirius smiled at that. "I'm sure it can't be too bad. Molly's famous turkey and gravy always brightens the Christmas spirit!! Oh, but we are jumping a bit too far aren't we? Halloween hasn't even passed yet. Not for another month!"

"Very true," Harry said, before thinking back about Evanuel. "So, Sirius, can you explain a little more about Evanuel?"

"Ariel, you can call her that you know?" Sirius' face brightened at the subject change. "What a looker she was back then. Her original hair color was like the Malfoys', but she always liked to spray this muggle stuff in it. It'd be one color this day, another the next day. She was kind of like Tonks, I guess. Just not a metamorphmagus, but boy did she love to change hair colors. She was a riot Harry, I assure you."

"She seemed nice," Harry said uncomfortably. He felt like he was invading into his godfather's thoughts…He'd never heard Sirius talk of anyone so fondly before. Plus, it was hard to imagine any of this actually happening. Evanuel still seemed… "She said she was friends with my mum too."

"Oh yes, of course she was Harry," Sirius grinned. "She was almost always with Lily. She helped get Lily and your father together actually."

"Really?" Harry asked, a bit stunned.

Sirius nodded. "Well, when Lily is being dragged towards us because of Ari, you know Lily has to be seeking companionship, and that's when James started trying harder and harder to woo your mum. After a while, Ari just started suggesting us all kind of form one big group for Hogsmeade, and things just kind of went from there."

"Wow…" Harry murmured. Then he remembered. "Did she—Evanuel, I mean – ever hang around Snape though, Sirius?"

Sirius' face darkened. "Why do you think we broke up…?"

Harry looked at his godfather curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It was hard to pry those two apart," Sirius huffed. "If I wasn't around, up came Snivellus, all over Ariel. And then one day, I caught Ari—"

Sirius never got to finish his sentence, because Harry suddenly snapped his head around. When he was what had made the noise at the foot of the stairs, his eyes kind of widened a bit.

Lexus was standing at the foot of the stairs, his hair dangling a bit in his face, his eyes glowing orange from the reflection of the fireplace. Harry's eyes, however, weren't even aware of anything above Lexus' shoulders. And the reason for that was because… well, Lexus was shirtless.

"Potter… are you ever going to come to bed?" he asked, his voice gentle and soft. He was a bit drowsy, and wasn't really aware of how his voice was sending chills down Harry's spine.

"Ehm, well, yeah, later," Harry said, a bit breathless. His eyes darted down to the mirror and caught sight of his curious godfather's face. He then looked back at Lexus who was slowly making his way towards Harry.

"I guess I have an explanation as to why you are always tired in the mornings…" Lexus said, leaning on the edge of the couch. "What're you doing anyway?"

Harry was speechless. He could see every outline on Lexus' stomach now, and it was quite… distracting. "Just ehm…" Harry looked down at his godfather who shook his head. Sirius gave a dismissing nod and his image disappeared from the mirror.

Lexus looked down at the mirror and snorted. "Admiring yourself, I see…"

"Well, erm, actually… uhm… well…can I ask you something?" Harry mumbled.

"Go ahead," Lexus yawned.

"Why are you shirtless…?"

"Because that is how I sleep," Lexus said, looking at Harry. That's when he noticed that the boy was bright red in the face. He grinned and slid himself around the couch so that he was leaning over the back. He gently put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face. Harry's face turned an even brighter red. He felt a bit…frozen.

'_What's…What's going on?'_

Lexus grinned and placed his chin on Harry's shoulder. This was actually pretty fun now that no one was around… No one to black mail him later or make little stories to spread around the school…

"Potter… I will admit that you are fun to toy with… And you turn the nicest shades of red," Snape ran a finger down Harry's cheek, making him shake, "but you are fooled way too easily."

Lexus pulled back and almost felt sorry for the boy. Harry seemed to be petrified, his face bright red and eyes locked with his intensely. Lexus sighed and leaned forward. "You owe me for this Potter…" Harry could almost feel Lexus' lips when…

--

"Potter! Wake up!"



Harry snapped awake, jumping forward and almost colliding with Lexus' face. Snape jerked back and fell back into Fred's legs. George scrambled to help him up but he waved them away. Snape's eyes locked back on Harry who turned a bright shade of red.

"Ehm, I, erm, uh, I—"

"Quit your babbling," Severus sighed. "Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep, and all of a sudden, you went stiff… I'll admit that you had me worried for a few seconds."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but his face just turned red again. "I-I-I… Wait, what time is it? Aren't we late for class?"

"Calm down," George said, pushing Harry back down when he tried to get up. "It's a weekend."

"Hermione must have told you to do homework yesterday," Fred said. "She had us worried too. We didn't realize it was Saturday until we Lexie told us this morning."

"Do you want to go see the nurse?" Severus asked him.

"I… No, I'm fine," Harry flushed. He tried to get up, but Lexus pushed him back down.

"Stay down," Snape ordered. He then looked at Fred and George. "You two make sure he stays down until I come back."

"Where are you going?" the twins called after him in unison.

Snape ignored him and slipped through the portrait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kind of short, I'll admit, but eh… I kinda like Harry's dream :) You'll see where Harry fell asleep though and why and all that good stuff next chapter :D Typing is my life again and I'm having fun. I'm going back to make quick summaries and notes on a piece of paper so I can kind of make this story flow a whole bunch better :D Draco will be seen next chapter! And I'm going to be doing a time lapse pretty soon. If you actually think about it, Harry has only been back for like… two days, maybe three O.o

Well, I hope you enjoyed! A new chapter will be up soon!! Or so I hope / and remember! Any errors, do tell me!


	16. Curiousity

So, I bet you've all been wondering "where the h-e-double hockey sticks is she!?" Well, I'm back. 8] It's been a while, but here I am. I'll definitely be keeping up with my writing for a while. Hope you enjoy.8D New chapter will be up soon!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape gently closed to portrait of the Fat Lady as he snuck down the corridor. She was snoozing away, and he didn't want her to wake up. If she did, she might start prodding him with questions. Such a nosy portrait… He'd never really noticed before until now.

As soon as he was a safe distance from the Gryffindor common room, Severus began to rush down to the third floor. Why he was helping Potter was beyond his comprehension, but either way, he was heading down to the hospital wing.

'_The famous Harry Potter…'_ Severus rolled his eyes._ 'You really are capable of some unbelievable things…'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fred, get off! I'm fine!" Harry shoved. He'd kept trying to get up, much to the twins annoyance, so Fred had decided to sit on Harry's stomach.

"No way Harry," the twins said in unison.

"Lexie said to keep you lying down," George said.

"And we plan to do just that," Fred piped up.

"But I'm _fine_," Harry stressed the word. "I promise. I just had a dream. I'm fine. I'll stay sitting down or something. Just get off! It's getting hard to breathe!!"

Fred and George exchanged looks. Then, they both then sighed, and Fred got up, much to Harry's relief. He rubbed his stomach a bit before looking back at them. He decided it best to not get mad; after all, they were just doing what Lexus had asked… kind of.

"Never do that again," he gave a weak smile, much to the twins enjoyment.

"Can't promise you that Harry," Fred grinned, relieving the small bit of awkwardness in the air. "Your stomach makes a comfy seat."

"Maybe we can get mum to make something for the shop," George grinned as well. "A Potter Belly Bean Bag."

Harry laughed at the idea. He could just see how well that conversation with Mrs. Weasley would go. The twins would be begging for days before she finally decided to make one.

"Ups! We made him smile George."

"Aye we did, Fred."

"Maybe it's time we ask…"

"What were you dreaming about Harry?" the twins said in unison, leaning forward a bit. To their enjoyment, Harry flushed red.

"Seems like a good dream—"

"Something interesting too."

"Come on Harry, we won't say anything—"

"Yeah Harry!"

"Well…"

"We're waiting!" they sang, making Harry turn an even brighter red.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape knocked on the Hospital Wing's door and waited impatiently for Poppy to answer. The moment she opened the door, he invited himself in, ducking under her arm, and turned to face her.

"Well now Severus," she said, quickly closing the door, "don't you look well today? You don't seem hurt, bruised, tangled, or mangled… Though you sure rushed in here like there was some sort of fire. What do you need?"

"I'm here for Potter, actually," Snape mumbled. He knew she'd heard him because of the worried look that appeared on her face. "I wouldn't worry too much. He's not injured. Just had a bit of a…fit… I need something to calm the boy."

"Ahh, I see," Madam Pomfrey said, nodding. "It appears I'll have to make two calming draughts this morning… I dear say. It's still the beginning of the year, and I'm already making these things…"

"Two?" Snape questioned as Madam Pomfrey began to shuffle off. "What do you mean two?"

"Oh, yes, the _other_ Mr. Malfoy is here," Poppy sighed. "It's that Mrs. Parkinson. Something with her almost every morning this week. Draco is probably lounging in one of the beds—" her expression showed that she was annoyed "—but, of course, you're welcome to go see him whilst I fix up Mrs. Parkinson's and Mr. Potter's draughts."

Severus nodded and waited for Poppy to leave before heading to go and see Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I bet it was about Lexie, wasn't it?" Fred said.

The twins were now sitting on either side of him, still poking at him to tell about his dream. Harry still refused, his face bright red.

"We can keep a secret, Harry," George grinned. "Promise!"

"It was nothing you guys," Harry said, getting up, his face still as red as a tomato. Surprisingly, the twins didn't tug him back down.

"Where you going?" they both asked curiously.

"Bathroom," Harry mumbled, running out of the room before Fred and/or George decided to either follow or tell him to sit back down.

He washed his face in the sink, letting the water drip back down into the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were droopy, but his cheeks were still a rosy red. When he thought about the dream, they burned brighter.

'_What was with that anyway?_' he asked himself as he continued to look at his reflection. _'Lexus and me are friends… Do friends normally have dreams like that…?' _He groped around for a towel. _'Then again… Lexus doesn't exactly treat me as a friend…'_

Harry wiped his face and sat on the floor. He decided he'd rather sit in the bathroom than have to go out and face the twins again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do _you_ want?" Draco asked as he sat up. He was, just as Poppy had said, lounging in one of the beds. The moment he saw Severus enter the room though, it seemed as if he wanted to get up and run out.

"Always touchy, aren't we?" Severus snickered. "It's quite a surprise to see you here Draco—"

"More like none of your business," Draco snapped. "What are you doing up here anyway? And why aren't you with _Precious_ Potter?"

"As you said, none of your business," Severus shot him a smug look.

Draco glared. "Well, if you must know, Pansy is sick. I keep telling her a calming draught is worthless with her blowing chunks and all, but she keeps insisting on calming draughts… She's a foolish, hardheaded girl." Draco sneered at his words.

Snape merely nodded and crossed his arms, taking a moment to peer around the room. He glanced at a few whispering portraits and rolled his eyes. Draco, seeing his gaze, spoke up:

"I'd always thought news traveled fast in the castle, but it appears I've thought wrong. I heard some of the teachers laughing about your situation not too long ago."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Imbeciles… Do they wish for the whole castle to know?"

This was more of a rhetorical question, but Draco replied, "I doubt they care. Dumbledore probably has something coming for you anyway. Either that, or the teachers are actually being as idiotic as they appear to be." Draco shrugged. "Anyhow… Are you going to explain why you're here?"

"Are you going to explain what's with your sour mood the past few days?" Severus asked.

Draco glared, but before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey came into the room, shoving a vial into his hands and holding one out to Severus.

"You two should hurry on back to your dormitories," she said. "It's a Saturday. You two can talk elsewhere."

Draco, upset that he had to get up, quickly swept from the room. Severus gave Poppy a nod and dismissed himself as well. The more he thought, the more he realized: who knew what kind of horror the twins were putting Potter through.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry heard the portrait open and close, and then heard Lexus' voice.

"Where's Potter? I thought I'd told you two to watch him?"

"He's in the bathroom," George said.

"He's been hiding in there for a good fifteen minutes," Fred added.

Harry heard Lexus sigh and moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Potter? Open up."

Harry hesitated, but then reached up and unlocked the door. Lexus walked in and quickly closed and locked the door behind him. Harry's heart raced faster as Lexus smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't have them in there, could we?" he said, looking Potter over. The boy looked absolutely... Was ruffled the best term? "Whatever those two did to you, it doesn't seem at all okay…"

Harry avoided eye contact as Lexus squatted down next to him, and put a vial in his hands. He looked down at it, but could feel Lexus' eyes boring into him.

"Take it," Severus said. "It'll help."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Honestly—"

"Potter, just take it," Severus said, getting annoyed. "I went through the trouble of getting that. The least you can do is take it."

"But I'm—"

"Look at me," Severus said, pulling up Harry's chin. The boy's face turned bright red, causing him to tilt his head a little in confusion. "What exactly is wrong with you?"

Harry's lower lip trembled, and Severus watched as so many emotions went dancing throughout the boys eyes. In confusion, he got up and put his hand on the door knob.

"Just take the potion and I'll see you later, Potter," Severus said before swiftly stepping back into the common room, and taking a seat with the twins.

"So where's Harry?" George asked, throwing an arm around him.

"In the bathroom," Severus sighed. He then glared. "What'd you two do to him—"

"We didn't do anything," the twins sang.

"Lies," Snape snapped. "He's terrified, and seems like it could only lead back to you two." 

"You always blame us," they whined.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Happy Saturday," he mumbled before leaving.


	17. Thoughts Amoung Secrecy

Draco arrived back in his dorm to see Pansy cuddled up in his bed. He rolled his eyes and walked over. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him stupidly, as if wondering how Pansy got there. Actually, Draco didn't even know why she was there. He'd sent her back to her dormitory in the middle of the night, yet here she was.

"Pansy, get up," he said, giving her a little shake. She slowly rolled over and Draco looked at her in surprise. She looked positively dreadful. "What's wrong with you?"

"I feel horrible Draco!" she sobbed, throwing herself at him. "I know you told me to wait but-but—"

"Get off Pansy!" would have been his initial reaction, but Draco thought better of it. Instead, he lay her back down and said gently, "I really doubt this calming draught is going to help, Pansy. I'll bring you some breakfast. Just lay here, alright?" Her lower lip trembled, but she nodded. Draco then looked at his cronies. These two didn't need special treatment. "You two look after her while I'm gone. If she looks worse when I get back, she needs anything and you two don't get it, and especially if you let her heave up anything on my bed…"

Draco didn't have to finish to get the two's attention. He swept from the room and began heading for the Great Hall

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Whatever_ Parvarti," Lavender rolled her eyes. "Listen, that can't be it."

"There's an _obvious_ connection between Lexus and Harry," Parvarti rolled her eyes. She pointed at Lexus. "Look at him! He sulks anytime he's not with Harry!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Lavender crossed her arms.

Parvarti gave her a look. "Really now?"

"Yes, really," Lavender looked her in the eye. Parvarti looked away and sighed. Her friend was so stubborn…

Just then, Draco strolled into the great hall, and began grabbing fruit and other foods from his table. Parvarti watched curiously which, of course, Lavender noticed and assumed as some kind of attraction.

"Parvarti! Are you crushing on Draco!?" she squealed, loud enough for Draco to hear, including several other people in the Great Hall. Parvarti's jaw swung open in protest until she caught Draco's look of astonishment. Her face turned pink.

Draco rolled his eyes at the idea, and he ran out. Lavender Brown…such a nuisance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco fled back down the dungeon again. _'Stupid Pansy, always having me run from here to there… You may be sick but if I didn't take it my responsibility to take care of you, I believe no one would.' _Draco sighed as he entered his common room. _'I believe that maybe I'm a bit rough on you woman, but honestly…all you do is cause me trouble.'_

He came back into his dorm to see Zabini sitting on his bed, caring for Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle stood to the side paralyzed, a bit of fear on their face. He couldn't tell if it was because something happened to Pansy, or if it was because something did happen to Pansy, and they feared what he might do.

Draco threw Pansy's food at the foot of his bed and ran to her other side. He looked at Blaise and then at Crabbe and Goyle. "What happened?" he demanded.

They both began stuttering until Blaise cut in. "I came in here from after my shower and found her here. She'd passed out and those two," Blaise looked at Draco's goons, "were freaking out. I think you have a bit of a problem my friend."

"What is it?" Draco asked impatiently. "I'm in no mood for games—"

"And this certainly isn't a laughing matter," Blaise stared him in the eye. He then looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "You two, leave."

Draco paled as they left. "Blaise, is it really that serious?"

"Not if you can handle it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus sat in the Great Hall, not quite himself, not quite there at all. He barely noticed as the Great Hall began to empty, and that he was left almost alone. He took a deep breath and sighed, letting his focus get a bit fuzzy as he stared at the floor. What was with Potter?

'_Potter, Potter, Potter. You're all I think about nowadays. Maybe he's cast a spell on me… No, Potter wouldn't dare…Maybe a potion? Still no. Potter was horrible with potions. Anyhow, he has no time to…I'm always stuck with him.' _Severus sighed._ 'Potter wouldn't sink that low though. I doubt he'd even have the chance. Plus, what would he gain? My loss of sanity? Then again, he has no idea who I really am…' _Severus blinked. _'I wonder what Potter would do if he actually __**did**__ find out…a curse? A hex? The cold shoulder? What would it matter anyway? I've never really liked the boy to begin with. And the cold shoulder actually sounds appealing. No Potter. But then again…_

Severus sighed and hit his head on the table. Foolish boy. He was more trouble than he was worth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was alone with Ron and Hermione in the common room, all of them crowded around the mirror that allowed them to contact Sirius. Harry planned to go and face Lexus when they were done talking. By then, he hoped he'd be done blushing. Plus, he hadn't really been with his best friends in the longest. He didn't want them to feel neglected.

The twins had run off to plant a few new developed tricks, but not before trying to bug harry in to telling them what was wrong. The two seemed nosier than they were concerned, so Harry wouldn't tell them. He doubt he would have any other way. Even after he kept denying them, they stuck around, but Harry was safe when Hermione came downstairs and saved him, ordering the twins off. Harry was grateful, both for her making them leave and not for asking what they were bugging him about. Ron came down moments later. The three began discussing Sirius, and that was when the idea to contact him had arisen.

"Sirius!" they all said in unison. They waited a moment and nothing happened, all of them looking at each other, puzzled. "Sirius?" they repeated, a little uncertain. Again, they got no reply.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it must be important. I remember him telling me that he sleeps during the day to avoid the _Prophet_ though…"

"I certainly hope that sleeping is all that he's doing," Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll admit I'd thought his last escapade was pretty funny, but it also caused him a bit more trouble, which, of course, he doesn't need," Hermione said worriedly. "I just don't want Sirius going back to Azkaban, a place he certainly does _not_ belong."

"Oh, come on Hermione," Ron said. "I'm pretty sure some of the Wizengamot had to find it funny too. Plus, everyone already knows Sirius is innocent. Sirius can't be sent back!"

"Funny or not, you have to remember whose going to most likely try and get Sirius sent off," Hermione said. "And seeing as he's Minister, he'll most likely get what he wants."

"Fudge," Harry muttered. "I'd actually forgotten about him."

"Same here," Ron admitted. "He seems to be fading a bit into the background doesn't he? Or maybe he's just losing his status. Percy has been sending us owls lately, and in a few he's even _insulted_ Fudge. I'm glad he's finally realized the man's a blighter."

"Do you think Fudge is plotting something?" Hermione asked. Before anyone could answer, however, she quickly shook her head. "Honestly, I doubt what I just said. Fudge is a very obvious action person, at least to me. He couldn't have become that clever. Anyway Harry, the Prefects have decided to try and arrange a trip to Hogsmeade soon. You should bring Lexus and—"

Ron suddenly stood up. "I just remembered! I have a book I have to return to the library!"

Harry and Hermione stared.

"Since when do you get books from the library?" Harry asked. He must have been out of contact with the two for a long time to discover that Ron actually wanted to read books.

Ron flushed. "I—erm—It's actually just a book for something… Just to entertain, you know…?" Ron turned a brighter shade of red. "It's just about a few advanced spells. I wanted to practice, 'cuz I'd thought maybe they'd come in handy and—er…"

"I think it's quite responsible of you, Ronald," Hermione beamed. Ron smiled back and Harry saw a brief look pass between the two.

Harry barely ever saw that look that had just passed. Harry always saw Hermione's eyes bright and Ron's with a sense of pride. Harry assumed Ron was just thinking about how lucky he was to have Hermione, and Hermione just happy because she already knew what he was thinking.

Harry suddenly felt like he was intruding. He got up and announced he was going to go downstairs, and left before either of the two had a chance to say anything. He had to go and see Lexus anyway, and thank him for the potion. What he'd say for what was wrong earlier…well, he'd just have to figure that out on the way downstairs.


	18. theOwlery

"Hey," Harry said as he caught Lexus on the fifth floor. He rushed over.

"Hay is for horses, Potter," Severus said, "which I _certainly_ am not."

"You know what I meant," Harry said. "I just wanted to say thanks for the calming draught earlier. It helped me quite a bit."

"It's not like I was going to let you stay panicked all morning," Severus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're always in my company. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Thanks," Harry said, slightly hurt.

Severus noticed and sighed. "Potter, you have the oddest ways of making me feel bad."

Harry perked up a bit, wearing a huge grin. "At least I know you care."

Severus rolled his eyes. The boy was full of himself… "Anyway, I was heading up to get you, or at least ask your permission to use your owl. I have to send a letter to Luc—I mean, my uncle. I didn't want to just send her off without your permission."

Severus had gotten some parchment and a quill from Parvarti. She, seeing that he'd wanted privacy as he wrote, distracted Lavender as he quickly scribbled down what Lucius had missed out on. Like Evanuel, Harry's cling on, how and why life as a Gryffindor sucked, ect.

Harry grinned again. "You can use Hedwig anytime."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus and Harry made their way to the owlery, Harry always a few peppy steps in front of Severus. At least that's how Snape saw it. Harry seemed to have this happiness kind of hint in his step, but for what, he had no idea. Even Harry himself didn't know as he noticed the way he was acting. Either way, it served as a slight distraction as he continued to think of his dream from before.

"So, what's the letter about?" Harry asked.

"Nosy today, aren't you?" Severus mumbled.

"Just a little," Harry replied as they proceeded up the steep steps to the top of the owlery. Harry was about to say something towards the top when someone stepped out into their path. Cho stepped out, hesitating a bit as she put her foot on the first step traveling downwards. She met Harry's eyes for a moment, looking as if she might give him a small smile, a nervous one at that. Instead, she quickly looked away, and almost ran down the steps.

Snape watched as a hurt look pass on Harry's face before he walked past harry and proceeded upward toward the entrance. As he looked for Hedwig by himself, or so he supposed because he hadn't heard Harry come in, he recalled Harry and Cho's relationship a few years back.

Most teachers and students discussed it, while Snape sat in the background, having to endure it. Nobody seemed to realize how miserable the two were, no one but him. In the time span those two were together, it seemed as if they'd forgotten about the boy from Hufflepuff whose life had been lost to Voldemort. Even if they did remember young Cedric, they didn't dare utter a word, knowing how sorrow and depression spread like wildfire.

Cho had a miserable atmosphere that followed her everywhere, and even Severus felt it when she sat in his room. Her mood seemed to get even worse when she was around Harry, who misguidedly took as awkwardness. Their break up was the biggest talk of the school, Cho being looked down upon because of her young friend…

Snape finally found Hedwig and reached out for her. She looked at him in an odd way, as if she didn't want to come close to him, but hopped onto his hand anyway. She allowed him to attach the letter before pausing to look at him ago.

"Take it to the Malfoy Manor, alright?" Severus said, the tenderness in his voice surmising him. "I'll bring you some kind of treat next time I see you."

Hedwig seemed satisfied with that, giving a lout hoot before flying off, in time for Harry to walk in and see.

"So you found her?" Harry said.

"Obviously," Severus murmured, low enough for only him to hear. He picked up his voice. "So, Harry, are you hungry? You woke up too late for breakfast, and lunch is still a while away…"

"I am actually," Harry admitted.

"Then let's go to lunch then, shall we?" Severus said, turning around. Harry smiled in return, and they left the owlery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So you're not going to tell me, are you?" Severus asked as he watched Harry bite into his turkey and ham sandwich. Severus saw a hesitant look in his eye as he slowly chewed, as if trying to delay for an answer.

"Tell what?" Harry asked, stalling.

"Don't play coy with me," Severus said.

"I'd rather not talk about it actually," Harry said, looking away, his cheeks pink. Severus noticed and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine."

An awkward silence fell after that, even the noise in the hall for lunch not loud enough to give away the quiet between them. Severus was biting his tongue, resisting the urge to snap on the boy. He supposed it was his invading his privacy to prod, but not knowing was killing him.

"So…You're not hungry?" Harry asked.

"No."

Another small awkward silence, but Harry soon broke it again. "Ehm…So Hermione mentioned a trip to Hogsmeade coming up soon. Do you want to go?"

Severus stared. "Do you think I have nothing better to do than go to—" He stopped short, remembering that he wasn't suppose to know what Hogsmeade even was. He quickly asked, "What is this place anyway?"

"It's just a fun place to be," Harry grinned. "There's a sweets shop called Honeydukes, a joke shop—the twins really used to like it there before they made their own business—, a tea shop, and the Three Broomsticks is pretty fun to be. It has a great drink called butterbeer. There's other shops too, but these are the ones I remember best."

Severus had the urge to point out that butterbeer wasn't only common at the Three Broomsticks, but held his tongue again. "I might be busy…"

"Oh, come on!" Harry begged. "I promise it'll be fun."

Severus sighed, taking s sip of his pumpkin juice. "Maybe."

Harry smiled, but Severus didn't understand why. He hadn't said an exact yes. But he supposed that when the occasion did arise, Harry would somehow find a way to get him to go, so he might have well of just said yes.

"It'll be great," Harry assured him. "It's like a…well, a trip to some place...ehm, well, I can't describe it."

"Ahh…well, if I decide to go, then I'll hold that against you."

Harry smiled again, something he seemed to do a bit too much. Severus had to admit, however, that his smile wasn't a half bad one.


	19. Angry Dragons and Secrets Unraveled

Draco seemed furious the next day that the school saw him. The fury seemed to transform into worry, then fear, and finally shock over the course of the next two weeks. Harry had tried to talk to him, but Draco always brushed past, mumbling about having to get something, and Severus had little luck as well, not a clue in the slightest of what was going on. He'd thought about asking Lucius what was going on, but he thought better of it, figuring he probably didn't know what was going on either.

Harry was starting to grow on him more, becoming even less of a bother. He also grew more accustomed to him being around, and felt a bit odd when he wasn't. He even enjoyed when the Granger girl was around as well, the talks with her reminding him he could still have a sophisticated conversation. However, her boyfriend was annoying, glaring at him most every chance he got.

The twins were still as worrisome as ever, still on their pursuits to harass him, though they were not around as much. He figured they were scheming, but for what, he didn't know. The last he heard from them was a few days ago, announcing the trip to Hogsmeade coming up to "help" the Prefects promote it. It was to be the Saturday coming up, and Harry had begun bugging him in these silent ways.

For example, when the twins had announced it, Harry had looked over at him and given him a smile, which Severus looked away from almost immediately. Harry would also bring it up when he was talking with people, as if trying to mention without _really _mentioning to him, how fun it was to be there and what all there would be to do.

Aside from all that, however, Severus began to notice that Harry was exhausted lately. Severus had attended the Quidditch tryouts, for which they were looking for reserves, especially for the chasers. Harry seemed to believe that Ginny was teetering off the edge of quitting, and he was hoping to find someone to fill her place just in case.

Fred and George were put back into their place as the beaters. Andrew Kirke had actually resigned after humiliating himself quite a few times last year, forgetting his job as a beater a few times and cowering from the bludgers. Jack Sloper had actually wanted to keep playing, but the team decided that he was to be removed for his own safety and others. They recalled when he'd hit Angelina in the mouth last year and how he'd somehow knocked himself out. When he was told Fred and George were to be put back on, his mood went from put down to a bit cheerful, recalling how good the two were.

Harry was also attempting to do his school work, which Severus began to help him with. The boy seemed to be struggling and having far worse of a time than necessary. Ms. Lovegood had also begun coming around, asking about D.A. meetings that he could tell that Harry really didn't want to direct. Why the boy didn't just tell her he didn't want to do it, he didn't know, but he supposed it was a Gryffindor thing, _honoring_ a commitment.

Severus had decided to begin keeping up with Sirius' antics, and it became a whole lot easier as the trio slowly let him in on Harry's "secret" of Sirius being his godfather, and the mirror. Severus kept away from it when they decided to talk, finding some excuse to leave the room, not wanting Black to see him. The man would surely recognize him, and ruin everything.

Dumbledore had called Severus to his office once about the cure to his predicament. They'd advanced only a little bit, but little improvement was better than nothing. Severus noticed a little gleam in Albus' eye when he asked about Harry, and Severus figured it was only because the two were getting a bit closer. Regardless, Severus didn't much like it, and left swiftly after.

The day before Hogsmeade, Severus watched as Harry struggled out of bed that morning and smirked. The boy could barely hold up his head. Severus decided to help him up, having been up for an hour before him already. "Wake up, Harry. Enough of your beauty sleep."

"I don't…no more pictures Colin…" Harry grumbled. Severus watched him in amusement as he sprang up, somewhat awake. "What time is it?"

"You aren't late," Severus assured him. "You're up in time. I'll be in the common room. Hurry and get ready. I haven't got all day"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape sat next to Hermione who was going over Ron's essay for the third time. "Ron, you spelt _Wizengamot_ wrong. And the year was fifteen hundred and sixty-three, not fifteen hundred and fifty-seven, but all in all, this is actually pretty good." Hermione looked over at Lexus and smiled. "Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning," Ron grumbled. "Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs. He just woke up," Severus replied. "Which reminds me, why aren't you up there as well? There's no real reason for you to be up this early."

"A man can't be up early without a reason?" Ron asked, annoyed.

'_I see no man,'_ Severus snorted. Even though Ron didn't hear it, you could instantly see him become a heated red, and as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Hermione kicked him, making him bite down on his lip.

"So, did you find our Astronomy homework interesting, Lexus?" Hermione asked him.

"Not in the slightest," Severus yawned, rubbing his temples. "Homework like _that_ makes me wonder why I took that class… However, Hagrid's work…"

"You mean the quintapeds?" Hermione questioned.

Severus nodded. "I don't know why he'd want an essay about those blasted things…"

"That's Hagrid for you," Hermione smiled.

"Those things are creepy. They're like bigger, fuzzier spiders," Ron shivered.

"Afraid of them, are we?" Severus mused.

"Shut up!" Ron said annoyed, glaring in the opposite direction, greatly amusing Severus.

Hermione sensed the tension and looked back and forth at the two helplessly. How she wished Harry would hurry down… In her opinion, if Ron and Lexus were left alone in a room, they'd go at each other, Ron in his immature and temperamental way, and Lexus in his own calm and sarcastic way, which of course would make Ron more angry and oh! How she hated to imagine it. She really couldn't understand why they couldn't get along. She'd assumed it was because Lexus was a Malfoy, but nevertheless, he was still a Gryffindor and...ugh!

Harry came down the stairs at that moment, and looked curiously at his friends. Ron who was staring huffily at the ground, his gaze softening as Harry entered. Lexus, sat there with a smug look on his face and what looked like a resistant smile, didn't even glance in is direction. And Hermione, deep in what appeared to be a flustered thought, instantly smiled when she saw Harry, making all of the worry in her face disappear.

"Well then, shall we get to class?" she said hurriedly.

Ron's mouth opened at that. "What about breakfast!?"

"Oh, Ron! You'll live one day without breakfast!" she rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself," he grumbled as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the common room. He gave a "Good Morning" smile to Harry before Hermione completely dragged him out.

Harry laughed and looked expectantly at Lexus who looked back. "Ready to go?"

"One condition," Severus said, getting Harry's attention.

"Yes?"

"You mention Hogsmeade one time today, I will make tomorrow the most horrible experience you've ever had."

Harry grinned. "So you'll go?"

Severus gave small nod, making Harry's grin widen. He sighed and got up, following the boy out. "Remember, not a word."

"Sure thing!" Harry smiled

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was mid-afternoon, the morning breezing by. In DADA, Lupin had done a few review spells before introducing a new one, which everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Harry, failed at. And in Transfiguration, McGonagall had announced that they would have a day towards the Christmas Break where they'd see if any of them had any animagi ability. She said it was just a one day thing, seeing as it wasn't necessary for their everyday lives. If any of them seemed to have any promise, they'd be practicing with her for the remainder of the year to try and transform themselves.

After lunch, the four headed down to the dungeons to see a somewhat happy looking Evanuel. Harry tried to figure out if she was letting go of her act or if she was just trying to do the signature Snape smile. He had no success, and sat down with Lexus at their table.

"So you lot have actually proven yourselves quite useful," Evanuel's voice carried across the room as everyone settled down. "It appears none of you ended up blowing yourselves up with your potions and have successfully brewed it right so far." She gave a small unenthusiastic clap and said sarcastically, "Whoopie."

Her eyes scanned over the class until they landed on Harry. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she smiled a cruel smile, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Now, as you know, you have a week more to brew. Any, and I mean, _any_," her eyes seemed to bore into Neville, "of you mess up, you'll have detention so late, you'll not want to wake up to go to your precious Hogsmeade tomorrow. I suggest you make no mistakes, unless you like cleaning cauldrons and sorting the potions ingredients such as the pickled spiders and beetles… Your cauldrons are in the back. Get them and begin working."

Evanuel then swept to her seat and observed as everyone got their cauldrons to begin working. Harry looked over at Draco who was working alone. Pansy wasn't there; actually, she hadn't been all week. Harry thought he should ask, but then saw Draco mumbling to himself. Draco didn't seem as if he was going to want to tell Harry anything. He seemed a bit out of it…

Harry sighed and grabbed his and Lexus' cauldron and carried it back to their table. Lexus had already gotten the necessary ingredients and was flipping through their potions book.

"Do you think Draco is alright?" Harry questioned.

Severus merely glanced up, and then went back to their potion book. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"You wouldn't worry about it?" Harry asked incredulously. "Draco's in a bit of a shock lately and you wouldn't worry about it!?"

"Draco has a tendency to take care of himself," Severus murmured as he tried to measure out the drops of spider venom. It always occurred to him as odd how many deadly things went into Amortentia, but he always assumed it was because messing with love potions was a deadly thing itself. It could cause all these problems and mishaps…

"But he's so paranoid and jittery lately," Harry said. "You really aren't worried?"

"No," Severus replied flatly.

Harry sighed. He supposed that if Lexus had no reason to worry, then he shouldn't either. After all, he was his cousin. He had to know best… Harry glanced at Draco again. He at least _hoped_ Lexus knew best.

Severus took the spoon from Harry's hands and began to stir the potion. He looked up at the boy, barely seeing a worried expression when he saw Evanuel sweep up behind him. He watched as her hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder and spun him around.

"Mr. Potter," she said, a sneer on her face. "I do believe I can drag you away, even though you are so _busy_ working on your potion…" she eyeballed Snape, and he glared back. He didn't like the way she was looking at him, and if he hadn't of known any better, he would have thought she knew about him…

"W-what is it, professor?" he stammered.

"You see, we had a bit of a nasty mishap last class… A pair of idiotic third years decided to plant something in one of their cauldrons causing its contents to explode in one of the classrooms I store the cauldrons in…" her eyes narrowed at this. "And I need you to clean it up. Seeing as how well you scrubbed the cauldrons last time you were here, I figured you would be the _perfect_ one for the job."

Severus continued to glare, almost loosing count on his stirs. He watched as Evanuel swept Harry from the room, Ron and Hermione staring after as well.

"Do you think she's going to talk to Harry again?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

"Most likely," Severus murmured, not at all happy with this turn of events. He didn't like the idea of that woman telling anymore lies about him and his secrets…_if_ indeed that was what she was going to tell Harry.

"I wonder why she waited so long," Ron thought aloud. "And I wonder if Harry really has to clean something up?"

Hermione and Severus stared at him.

"What?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello again Mr. Potter," Evanuel clapped her hands together and smiled as soon as they entered the classroom that had the "mess" in it. The room was actually spotless, cauldrons filled with purple mixtures sitting neatly in the back of the room. Two desks sat in the center, which Harry had to assume was for him and her.

"So I can guess there wasn't a mess?" Harry asked. He felt a bit nervous for some reason. He assumed it was because Evanuel hadn't wanted to see him for a few wks, and whatever she wanted him for now had to be something along the lines of last time.

"Oh, there was," she waved her hand, "but I cleaned it up. If you've forgotten, we're witches and wizards. A sweep of the wand and presto!—the mess is gone."

"Erm, so what did you want to see me for?" Harry questioned. "You see, Lexus might need my help and—"

"I doubt that," Evanuel sad, setting herself atop a desk, motioning for Harry to come sit, which he did reluctantly. "The boy has the highest grade in the class—for all grades. I guess you could expect that from a seventh year, but Ms. Granger seems as if she would be right up there… But anyway, Harry. I didn't call you in here to talk about your friends. I did to ask about Severus."

Harry sighed. "I told you before, I didn't know anything."

"It's only one teensy question," she said gently, making Harry look up at her. She had a pleading look in her eyes. Harry could tell she still flaunted her inner child when she got the chance, just like Sirius seemed to do sometimes.

"Go ahead," Harry sighed again, deciding to just give in.

"Thank you," she smiled happily, leaning forward so he and she were face to face, eagerness in the way she did it. "Tell me. Have you and Severus had any contact?"

Harry stared. He honestly was beginning to think the woman was mad…and a bit obsessive about Snape. Even though Harry didn't like the guy, he couldn't help but feel…well, he didn't know the right word, but it wasn't good. "I've told you before, Snape hates me. Why would he be sending me letters?"

"Who said anything about letters?" her eyes glittered.

"Hermione said he was sick or something, so I don't think he'd be running up to the school to talk to me, even if we did talk, so letters—"

"Mr. Potter," Evanuel said, leaning so close they were nearly nose to nose. Harry's face burned, knowing that if anyone walked into the room, they'd have the wrong idea completely. "Are you aware that if Severus Snape was sick and at home, he'd be right here in the castle, seeing as his chambers are down here? Dumbledore would want to keep him close anyway, if he was unwell, so even if he had a second home, Dumbledore would implore for him to stay here, don't you think?"

Harry looked at her, a bit startled.

"And also, if he was merely sick, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey could easily mix him up something." Evanuel backed away a bit, as if satisfied that Harry's mind was now ticking.

'_Dumbledore probably would want to keep Snape around while he was sick, unless he was a hazard to the rest of the school...He's probably just really sick,'_ Harry tried to keep his mind on this but it kept wandering. _'But if he's not…and if Snape's home is here, he'd still be at the staff table at least… Or if he was too weak, he'd be with Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. And even then, she would have had him fixed up by now and he'd be back teaching…'_

"So you see, Severus Snape being sick isn't likely _unless_" Evanuel crossed her legs, "it's something really bad."

"Well, I don't know anything," Harry said, trying to shrug away all his thoughts. It was honestly none of his business, though curiosity was beginning to get the best of him...

Evanuel sighed, disappointed. "Oh well…I suppose—"

Harry suddenly remembered something. "You said something about my mum and Snape before."

Evanuel's eyes slowly turned in their sockets to look at him. She looked him over for a bit, as if thinking about something. Finally, she sighed and a small, hesitant smile appeared. "It's true."

"What was that about?" Harry demanded.

"Well…Harry, you should already know that your father and Sirius weren't too fond of Severus," she started slowly, pausing for a moment before continuing on. "Lily and Severus were actually friends, in secret of course. James would have blown his rocker if he knew, so Lily decided for them to keep it secret." She paused again, making sure Harry was still listening. "Lily and Severus were actually friends since their fourth year, due to some events… Everyone knew it then, but once James and Lily got together, Lily pretended to push Severus out of her life so she and James wouldn't have any problems… Lily and Severus began meeting in secret, all around the castle. They tried to not meet in the same place two times in a row, worried that they'd get caught. Lily would ask for my help, have me cover for her and have me distract the four while she'd slip away to see Severus."

"Why!?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Evanuel shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I never went with her. You may think I'm lying by the way. This story does sound a bit farfetched, doesn't it? The only way you'll ever really know the truth is if you get in contact with Severus, but I swear to you that I am not lying."

Harry felt, and looked, like he was a bit in shock, his face red. Evanuel noticed and put a finger under his chin, staring straight into his eyes. "Listen, I know what you're thinking, but your mother loved James. She wouldn't dare—"

There was a knock on the door, and Evanuel hopped up, quickly tugging Harry with her. The desks disappeared and she turned on him, crossing her arms as she did so, a glare on her face. Harry was a bit taken back, but that seemed to play off well for when the door opened, McGonagall walked in, and suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Potter…? Ariel, has he caused you some sort of problem?" she asked, her voice stern. "If he has, you can turn him over to me."

"Actually Minerva, he hasn't done anything," Evanuel said, spite in her voice, "which is exactly why he's in here. He wasn't doing anything with his potion in class…So I had him clean this room of some of a potion that got everywhere. I can't have a lazy student can I?"

"I suppose…" McGonagall said giving Harry a look.

"Back to class with you," Evanuel barked, "and no slacking!"

Harry rushed past McGonagall, not looking at her, as if afraid that she'd be able to read his face and figure out what was going on. He hurried down the hall, only slowing down and finally coming to a stop as he rounded a corner. He really didn't know what to think right now, about his mother or Snape. Either way, he knew he had to calm down before he went back to class. Otherwise he'd be receiving odd looks for the rest of it. He'd have to talk to Hermione, Ron, and Lexus about it later when nobody was around.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author's Note: This is like...8 pages on word, even without this a/n. I kept working on this chapter for small amounts of time, but it's finally up!

I got a comment about Cho in one of my reviews. I'd forgotten she was a year higher than Harry… Actually, I was under the impression that they'd been in the same year. My mistake, and yes, I suppose I did down her a year. Whenever I go back one day to edit and improve my story, I'll explain. I'm sorry for any confusion.

Remus and Tonks are Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought it was pretty obvious because that was the class they really ever needed new teachers for. It feels like I brought them back for nothing though… I can't decide what to do with them…ahhh…there might not be much of those two in this story. We'll see though.

Hope you're enjoying the story, regardless of any mistakes I've made. Remember that if I don't fix the mess ups now, I will when I finish the story completely, and I'll begin improving each chapter, maybe make them longer. Until next time.:)


	20. Tender Talks Before Bed

"That woman is a devil, Harry," Hermione huffed as they sat around the common room fire. "I suggest you watch your back and not believe a word she says. I don't trust her one bit."

"Neither do I," Severus growled, leaning on his fist. He was very agitated by this news and wasn't taking it very well. Yes, it was true he and Lily would meet up, but it was still only ever for lunch or a quick chat. They'd sometimes meet for homework or for him to help Lily get through things when times got rough, but the way that woman made things sound, _everything_ she'd told Harry, had been made to sound far worse than they actually were. If he wasn't so concerned with keeping his identity secret, he'd…

"Well, we don't know anything for sure, mate," Ron said, getting an incredulous look from Hermione. "I'm not saying that you should trust her, but you should try and separate the truth from her lies. The part about your mum and Snape seems like one bit load of dung, but we won't know until Snape comes back. If we bug the git enough we could probably get you some answers. But some things we could actually ask Lupin, you know?"

Hermione's expression had done a complete three-sixty as Ron talked. "That's actually quite _brilliant_, Ronald!" she exclaimed, making him turn bright red. She then turned to Harry. "Why not just go and do that?"

"I've thought about it," Harry said, "but I'd thought it would have been a bit of an awkward conversation."

"I could go with you, Harry," Severus spoke up. There was no way he was going to allow Lupin to tell Harry any more distorted stories.

"Ehm…maybe," Harry said, a bit uncertain.

"Lupin could always tell you some accurate things," Ron suggested, trying to be optimistic.

"Yes, he'd be a great help as to what's true and what's false," Hermione agreed.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. But, erm, hey. I'm feeling a bit tired and all, so I'm going to head to bed."

Hermione, Ron, and Severus watched as Harry got up and left without another word. Hermione and Ron sat confused, but Severus just stared into the dancing flames and sighed.

"I wonder what's gotten Harry so upset," Ron wondered aloud, ignoring Lexus.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I agree. I don't understand what's wrong with him. He should be excited to—"

"I think I'm going to head to bed as well," Severus muttered as he suddenly got up and left. Hermione and Ron sat again in a stunned state.

"Really! What are we missing today?" Hermione asked herself once Lexus had disappeared up the stairs, her brow furrowed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Severus got to the dorm room, he slowly began to change into his pajamas. No one was in the room except him and Harry and Harry had his curtains drawn shut on his bed. Severus wasn't expecting anyone to be in the dorm when he came up anyway. It was only eight and it was a Friday. His fellow dorm was probably off..."taking care of business."

While staying in the Gryffindor dormitories, Snape had realized something: Gryffindor hormones were far worse than Slytherins. A mighty assumption, but one he knew he could make. He remembered when he first attended, and Black and Potter Sr. would sneak around. He'd followed them once only to come across a sight that involved them and two Hufflepuff girls he'd rather not have witnessed. He'd come across many other Gryffindor scenes, in both his teenage years and his years of teaching, by just turning the corner. Now, having to live in the dormitories with Gryffindors, and having to hear the stories and hear other things when one of the boys forgot to put up a silencing charm, he was pretty sure he was right.

Severus sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He slowly looked over at Harry's bed and stared. "Potter, you really shouldn't watch me through your curtains."

A small silence followed, and for a moment Severus thought he was wrong. Maybe he didn't see the curtain move, and it was just a trick of the eyes. But then...

"Harry," came a soft voice.

Severus hid a small smile as he got up and pulled back the boy's curtain. Harry stared up at him blankly.

"You've been calling me Potter again lately," he said softly. Severus noticed the cracking in his voice and realized the boy had been crying. Looking closer, he could see that Harry's eyes were a bit red.

"My apologies," Severus murmured. "Do you mind if I…?" He let his voice trail off as Harry gave a small hesitant nod.

He eased himself onto the bed, only far enough to be sitting next to the boy. Harry sat up so he was leaning on his elbows, and so that he was face to face with Lexus.

Severus wondered why he was sitting there for a moment. Yes, the boy was tolerable, but he felt no real need to comfort him. Plus, if he himself was put in a situation that involved him crying, he'd quite like to be left alone…but then again…he wasn't in this situation, nor was Harry him.

Harry watched Lexus, hoping his eyes weren't too noticeable or that he'd realized he had been crying. He quickly tried to think up something to say to him. "Tired? You're up here early."

"Didn't feel like sitting with those two," Severus shrugged. "They're busy trying to figure out what's wrong with you. I thought the easiest way to figure out would be to ask." When Harry's gaze faltered, Severus quickly decided he'd approached this wrong. He had the urge to get up and head to his own bed, but something kept him sitting there.

"It'd only if you want to answer me, Harry. I'm not going to push you to tell me."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to really talk about it."

"And that's fine," Severus nodded.

"I'd just feel kind of stupid explaining why is all," Harry continued, not looking at him.

"Harry, I'm not going to think you're stupid," Severus said. He was actually beginning to get annoyed with the boy's dancing around the subject. _'Just spit it out already.'_

Harry looked up at Lexus and stared into his eyes, making sure he was serious. Snape stared back, making sure his gaze didn't drop. Eventually Harry nodded.

"It's just… I don't think they'd understand, seeing that both their parents are alive." Severus knew he was implying Granger and Weasly downstairs. "And even if someone was to die, they'd had their chances to get to know them and their stories… I honestly don't know if you'll understand this either Lexus. Both of your parents are alive too." Snape stiffened, but Harry didn't notice. "I know there are other people I can ask to figure out about my parents, like Remus and Sirius. Maybe even Dumbledore. But both Lupin and Sirius, when they explain anything, I can see how sad they are, trying to think about the past. My dad was their best friend and they lost him. Dumbledore never was around my parents when they were younger, so all I'd probably hear was a bunch of stories about how they evaded Voldemort and what troubles they had." Severus nodded, finally understanding why the boy didn't want to ask other sources of information. He knew well enough that Black and Lupin hadn't told him anything. Harry's fifth year, they were both busy and having their own problems, and sixth year, everything was so hectic. "When Evanuel told me that she knew my parents, I got a bit excited, especially since she started telling me things without me having to ask. And best of all, she seemed to be pretty happy to tell the stories, not really sad about the fact that they weren't here anymore."

"You didn't find that odd?" Severus questioned.

"Not really," Harry shrugged. "It wasn't like she was smiling saying 'good riddance' or anything like that. She just seemed fine with explaining things, like she was over everything and maybe even figured out that moving on was the best thing, the _only_ thing, she could actually do."

Severus nodded again. This was the first time he and the boy had had a conversation like this. Sure, Harry had opened up to him before with small stories, but this was different.

"Well, I mean, that's one reason I was kind of okay with listening to the stories. If she wasn't upset and sad, it didn't make me feel bad for asking more and more questions. As to why I believed them…" Harry trailed off. Severus reached out to touch his shoulder and was startled when he saw the tears trickling down his face. "I just wanted them to be real."

Severus felt helpless as he watched tear after tear roll down Harry's cheek.

"Harry…"

"Sure, some of the stories were ones I didn't want to be true and made me a bit confused and frustrated, but they were still stories that made me…" Harry's voice cracked as he began to cry harder.

Severus moved himself closer, grabbing him and holding him to his chest. He felt Harry's arms reach out and wrap around him as well.

If someone had told him months ago he'd be holding a crying Harry Potter, he would have been absolutely revolted. He would have snorted in disgust and took it as someone's failed attempt at a horrible joke. But now, as he held the shaking boy, he felt like his reaction would have been too wrong.

Before, all he could imagine was how everyone gushed over the boy and how sick to his stomach it made him. He figured the boy had been bombarded with stories of his parents and relatives, how he'd be one new story to add to the numerous ones on the list of Potter family feats, and that the boy was given all the things he'd wanted with just a simple snap of his fingers. He'd figured fame had to be a happy thing for the boy. It was for all the other big headed "stars" that he'd seen. But when it came to Harry, he was wrong, about all those things.

While getting to know him, he figured out that Harry grew up without friends, one thing he figured the boy wouldn't lack. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the famous Harry Potter? But then he heard the stories about how his cousin would harass anyone who talked to him and would tell stories, so no one would find him even somewhat appealing to _attempt_ to talk to. He'd learned about how his Aunt and Uncle treated him like a dog, something no one deserved. How they barely fed him, and worked him like a house elf. How Harry would love to stay anywhere but with the Dursley's, and how he jumped at any chance to get away. How Hogwarts and the Burrow were more like home to him than any other place…

Severus pulled Harry even closer without realizing, one of his hands stroking the back of his head. Harry's crying had calmed a little now, but he was still shaking every so often, making Severus hold on. Plus, Harry's grip didn't ease on him any bit, nor did he try to pull away.

Harry's mind raced as he held onto Lexus, his tears slowing. He felt even more stupid now that Lexus had seen him cry. It wasn't really that a big of a deal enough to cry about, but… His thoughts brought up another wave of tears.

Snape let Harry go only so he could turn and sit the same way he was. As soon as his back was resting on the headboard, he grabbed Harry again, pausing to remove his glasses. Harry's eyes were still red, but the tears seemed to have stopped falling. Severus decided he'd stay until the boy fell asleep, then he'd head off to his own bed.

Harry felt his face burn red as Lexus "lay" next to him. Lexus had his arms wrapped around him tight, making Harry both feel better but a little but more embarassed. Lexus couldn't be that happy with holding him like this... He never made much contact wih anyone unless he had to. Harry felt like the only reason Lexus was like this was because he felt like he was supposed to. Even if it was true, he didn't show it, and Harry was grateful.

Harry had to admit that when he'd come upstairs, he didn't expect Lexus to follow, he didn't expect to tell Lexus what was wrong, and he certainly didn't expect to cry in front of him. He was surprised when Lexus decided to hold him when he cried, and now, that he was lying next to him…

Harry sniffed. "You're not worried about if someone walks in?"

"Not really," Severus said. He really wasn't. Nobody was going to come in, he knew that. Looking out the window, he saw a few stars, but it was too early for any Gryffindors to be heading in. "Just rest, Harry. Don't worry about the others."

Harry nodded and did as Lexus told him. Severus kept stroking his fingers through his hair, remembering how Lucius used to. His face went red, and he drew back his hand a little. Right now certainly wasn't the time to be thinking about that. However, he continued to move his fingers through the boy's hair, feeling the softness of it. Being silky, it easily slipped through his fingers. Severus wondered how they boy's hair stayed messy when it fell so easy.

Severus finally realized that Harry had drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. He honestly didn't want to get up, but he figured that it would have been a bit awkward waking up with the boy in the morning. Slowly, he eased himself out of Harry's grip and laid him down as gently as he could. He shifted him a little, hoping he was comfortable in his slumber. After covering him with the blanket, he slid his curtain closed, and went over to his own bed.

Tomorrow: Hogsmeade. He'd have to make sure the boy had a good day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I love your reviews you guys. They make me laugh *smiles* and thank you to one of the reviews that gave me an idea (future idea!).

This chapter, Snape might have seemed a bit too OOC, but I promise I tried to make him act the same when put into a situation. I'm not good with that, but I did try. Either way, I'm really hoping you guys enjoyed. I liked writing this one. I was stuck, and I had to retype this several times because I didn't like where it was going, but I finally got a result I liked and you guys just read it. *prays ya'll enjoyed*

I'll have the next chapter up sooner (I hope). I've been excited about the Hogsmeade chapter. =]


	21. Hogsmeade

"No, Pansy, I don't want to go," Draco waved her arm away. "I've told you a dozen times that I don't—"

"You don't want to do _anything_ anymore," Pansy snapped. "You should think of this as a good thing. _Not_ something to be upset about! Not like it's some kind of curse!"

Draco glared at her. "It might as well be. Pansy, do you know how much trouble this is? Do you know what my father will do if he finds out? Worst of all, Dumbledore—"

Pansy walked around Draco's bed and put her hands on her hips. "Quite frankly, I could care less. Forget that barmy old codger Dumbledore. He helped your father once, and so what? Now he's the greatest man in the world. And as for trouble, you weren't so worried about it when you snuck me in here—"

Draco was glad when she got cut off. He was getting quite sick of her, and if he could get rid of her, he very well would. All she did was nag and complain lately, like she was in a permanent PMS mode…

Blaise's arrival was what interrupted her as he came into their dorm. Draco saw Blaise's look of disgust and raised an eyebrow.

"Goyle got himself landed in the hospital wing. The buffoon ate some kind of messed up cupcake. I told him not to, but the idiot reached for it and stuffed it down his throat anyway. It was _obvious_ something was wrong with it. They don't put cupcakes out for lunch! Crabbe's sitting up there with him if you're wondering where he's at."

"What did you expect?" Draco smirked as he got up. "He's a _buffoon_, you just said—"

"Draco Malfoy, I'm not done with you!" Pansy said, snatching his hand as he started to walk by her. "If you think you're just going to ignore me just because—"

Draco rounded on her, furiously snatching back. "I'm very well done with you, Pansy! Your nagging is starting to seriously piss me off, and I don't need this right now!"

Blaise, sensing the danger, moved forward, tugging Draco away from Pansy. "As much as I like fights and all, this one would be a bit unfair, and potentially dangerous to others." He looked at Pansy. "I think it's best you go back to your own dorm."

Pansy glowered at him, her hands balled up. Blaise noticed and added, "I wouldn't suggest you hitting me Pansy. I can brew up a pretty wicked potion, and you know it. And if one drop of it mysteriously landed in your goblet…"

Pansy tensed and after one final glare at Draco, stalked out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Blaise eased his grip on Draco's arm and sighed. "I see things are beginning to stress you out."

"_Really_ now? What was your first clue?" Draco rolled his eyes and kneeled down in front of his trunk, looking through his clothes. "The shock? The anger? What about my constant—"

"Don't snap on _me_," Blaise glared. "I've been helping you, so I suggest you be grateful."

Draco shot a glare back. "I never _asked_ for your help. You offered, so don't make it sound like I actually owe you something. I don't need to owe favors right now anyway. I have plenty else to worry about."

Blaise's face eased up. "So what's with your sudden mood swing back to normal?"

Draco shrugged, finally finding a shirt he wanted. "Like you just said, mood swings. They're uncontrollable."

Blaise nodded. "You must be experiencing hell right now. I'd be freaked out of my mind."

"What do you think I was doing the past month?" Draco asked, shoving the shirt over his head. "There's honestly nothing I can do to deal with this, except wait until Christmas. When I head home, my father will know what to do." Draco frowned at that. His father might actually kill him…

"And if he doesn't?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "There is a possibility that this can't be helped. And you understand how this works, right? By December, Pansy will be—" Draco shot him a look and he quickly changed the subject. "Ehm, so…I thought you told Pansy that you weren't going?"

"Changed my mind," Draco grabbed a pair of pants and quickly put them on. Last, He grabbed some shoes and motioned to Blaise to head out with him. He followed, shaking his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus yanked on the brush in his hair, it deeply matted in his tangles. He swore as it finally pulled through and sighed. It was no use. His hair simply wasn't cooperating. He transfigured the brush into comb and began working at his hair again, yanking out knot after knot. That was, until it got stuck again.

"Dammit," he murmured, glaring at his reflection. That's when the bathroom door opened and in barged the twins. He sighed as they stared at him, both choking down laughs.

"I like your hair accessory Lexis," Fred grinned as he shut the door. "It suits you."

George's face matched Fred's. "What _are_ you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Severus snapped. Those two had been pretty good at keeping their distance until now…

"Easy there tiger," George said, putting up his hands in defense. He reached out and gently started to work the comb out of Lexus' hair. Severus sighed as he let the red head attempt to get it out. There was nothing George could do that made him look worse.

"Big date today?" Fred asked, leaning his chin on Severus' shoulder. "Darn. I'd of thought we were warming up on you and you might consider taking _us_ out." His arms snaked their way around Snape's waist.

Severus kept his mouth shut as he watched George get the knots out of his hair with ease. He wondered how the red head was able to do that. When he tried, he couldn't get a single knot out without almost yanking out his hair. George noticed him watching and winked.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm not going on a date," Severus said flatly.

"You've never gotten pretty just to see one of us," Fred whined.

"Maybe because you two are not worth—ouch!" Severus winced as George snatched at his hair, a small smile on the red head's face. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"You shouldn't be mean," George said as he leaned on Severus' back, one of his legs blocking him from moving to the right. Fred already preoccupied his left and they both smiled at him as George handed Fred the comb to start working on the left.

"There's a difference from being mean and telling the truth," Severus glared as George's arms wrapped around him so he was now how Fred was before, just on the opposite side. He really didn't like where this was going…

"I guess rude would be the better word then," Fred said, jumping on the sink counter. He eased his left leg around the slightly annoyed boy next to him so that he had no choice but to stare at the red head's chest. Severus sighed as he realized he was stuck in another awkward position. Why he never moved away from these two when he had his chance was a complete mystery to him. He believed it had to do with his temporary throw back of age… he assumed when he went back, everything else did too, including his reaction time, a little common sense, and his ability to sense danger—or in this case, two red heads trying to harass him…

Severus tried to move a bit, but George's other foot quickly blocked his path, making him move a bit closer to Fred, who smiled.

"I'm not done with your hair yet," Fred smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. He began to work on Severus' hair again.

"I believe I'm capable of fixing my own hair," Severus said, "now I'd appreciate if you let me—"

"We've missed you," George said, nuzzling his cheek. "We haven't seen you in forever and you already want to get rid of us. It's been a good two weeks since we've gotten any kind of chance to be near you…"

Fred leaned forward some so he was within an inch of Lexus' face. "I missed you most," he winked, "but it was all George's idea to come in here this morning. I'm glad we did, because we both have something for you."

Severus cocked an eyebrow as George let him go and moved to his left side. He let his eyes shift from in front of him to his side, watching carefully. Whatever surprise these two had for him, he knew had to be unpleasant…

Fred's and George's lips suddenly pressed against his cheek and he jumped back, a little startled. He almost fell in the process, but quickly steadied himself. His eyes narrowed and his hand shot for his pocket. George grabbed his hand and Fred quickly pulled him back, grabbing his other hand. Fred also felt the need to wrap his legs around him, making it almost impossible to get away. Severus' face turned both an embarrassed and furious red as he gritted his teeth.

"He's mad Fred."

"I know George."

"Should we let him go?"

"He'd hurt us then!"

"He wouldn't hurt us! He loves us! Don't you Lexie?"

Severus' felt helpless as the two held his hands and body immobile. That made his mood even worse as he desperately attempted to get away from the two and failed. Their grip on him was gentle, but for some reason he couldn't shake them off.

"Let me go you—"

The bathroom door swung open, and in walked a sheepish Ron. He rubbed his eyes a little before turning to look at the three crowded around the mirror. At first, he just looked blankly at them, like he couldn't see them there; but then, his eyes widened into huge orbs, and his jaw dropped.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing!?" Ron exclaimed and ran forward, tugging Lexus from their gasp. Severus looked at him in surprise. Was the younger red head actually _helping_ him? "That's practically Slytherin flesh over there! That's disgusting!" Or not. Ron turned to him. "No offence." Severus glared back, feeling quite offended anyway.

Fred and George rolled their eyes. George was the first to speak. "Listen here _Ronald_." Ron's cheeks flashed pink.

Fred eased of the counter and crossed his arms. "You aren't dad—"

"Obviously you're not because the Dad we know would trust our judgment."

"—and you're certainly not mum!"

"Again, obviously not. Mum's saying is 'If you're happy, I'm happy.'"

"So how about you stick a cork in it—"

"Stop trying to act like you're older than us with your lectures—"

"And stop nagging!" they both yelled this at him, making him turn beet red. The twins stormed out after that, grinning and winking at Lexus as they did so. Severus just kind of stared in shock, wondering what he should do. Before he could decide though, Ron ran through one of the other doorways in the bathroom, taking him to a smaller bathroom where he could be alone.

Severus sighed. There wasn't anything he could do to help the situation. His eyes flashed to the mirror and he stared, slightly stunned. He got closer, to make sure he was looking at his own reflection. His hair actually looked pretty…great. The two had combed out all of the knots his "fellow" Gryffindors had encouraged him to keep as it was a part of the house "style." Messy and uncontrollable.

Seeing the knots combed out of his hair, clean and dry, his hair straight and free to move in any direction, it easily shifting when he moved his head… He had to admit, even with the knots out, he still looked quite Gryffindor, but not in a way that displeased him. His hair was actually quite nice, nice enough for him to go without the greasy Slytherin touch he'd first intended… He owed the red heads, big time.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to get his revenge, however. Those two pushed their affection just a little bit too far this time…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How are you feeling today, Harry?" Hermione asked him as she met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine," Harry yawned. He looked around the common room, searching for Ron and Lexus.

"They're already at lunch," Hermione said. "I volunteered to wait for you. Ron's stomach was growling, and I didn't want him to be alone, so I sent Lexus along with him. I hope they're getting along…"

"Did they leave arguing?" Harry asked as they exited the common room. "If not, that had to of been a pretty good start."

Hermione laughed. "Lexus looks different this morning. I thought I should give you a heads up."

"Bad different?" Harry questioned.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you'll have to make that decision when we finally get down to the Great Hall. I think he looks quite nice today, but your opinion might be different."

"Like how you fancy Ron and I don't?"

"I suppose so," Hermione laughed. Harry joined in and they didn't stop until they entered the Great Hall. They both searched for Ron and Lexus, finding them sitting across from one another. Lexus was watching, both amazed and disgusted, as Ron stuffed half of a hamburger in his mouth.

"You eat like an _animal_," they heard Lexus comment as the two friends took their places, Harry next to him, Hermione next to Ron.

Harry had taken in Lexus' appearance as he walked in. Hermione was right; Lexus did look quite nice. More than "quite nice". Actually, Lexus was, beautiful, if you can call a guy that, and it was only because of a change of clothes and…hair? Did his hair look different?

Harry had tried to walk slowly towards him so he could finish looking. Lexus was dressed in a green muggle band tee that fit comfortably on his skin, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and plain black converses, laced with lime green shoe laces. This was attire Harry _certainly_ didn't expect from Lexus. If Lexus was raised like any other Slytherin, which Harry assumed he was, being from the Malfoy family, Harry would have expected him to just be in black robes and loosely fitted formal attire. Then again, Draco didn't dress much like the rest of his table either…but that was because he'd snuck out and gotten his muggle clothes in secret until his parents found out and finally agreed after a few months to let him buy the clothes he wanted… Harry decided he'd ask Lexus later about it so he could get a real answer.

As they got closer, Harry was able to examine Lexus' hair better. For one, he'd brushed it. And two, it wasn't at all greasy. It looked fresh and silky, like he just got out of the shower. His hair seemed to move super easy, for when he turned his head, it went flying in that direction before settling around his face perfectly. Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing as he admired Lexus' look of the day. 

"Yeah yeah," Ron said after he finally swallowed down his food. "After this morning, you shouldn't accuse _me_ of being an animal."

Lexus turned bright red. Harry, who had still been blushing before, was now confused, and one look at Hermione showed she was as well. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut about that Weasley…"

"Don't worry, I will. I never want to relive that experience again, especially in my thoughts," Ron shivered. "Nor do I want to share that. It'd be ruining the family—ow! Bloody hell! Have you gone mad?"

Lexus had apparently kicked Ron under the table, grinning and giving a small laugh before looking at Harry. "Feeling better, _Harry_?" He stretched his name a little, as if to make sure that the boy realized he'd said his name.

Harry, remembering last night, went a little pink. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "Thanks."

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to look confused now. Lexus just smiled back in return. His head suddenly turned when Draco entered. He was strutting in, as if the past few weeks of what Severus' had guessed was fear, had never happened and he was completely over it. He raised an eyebrow at him when the snooty blonde turned his way. The pale boy mouthed later in response and then looked to Severus' right and winked at Harry.

"He's in a good mood," Harry said slowly. "That's good though. I was getting worried about him."

"_Getting_ worried?" Severus asked.

"Okay, okay, I was getting worrieder," Harry smiled, rolling his eyes.

"That's not a real word," Severus gave a small smile back. "So how do we go about getting to Hogsmeade? Apparating isn't an option I've read."

"Yes, because of all the spells and enchantments on the castle," Hermione nodded. "Did you read that in _Hogwarts: A History_? You've just never told me. Anyway, we just take the thestrals. I hope you haven't had any witnessed deaths…"

"Or," Ron said, "we could go a secret way."

"Secret?" Severus questioned.

"Ron's brother's found a secret passage a long while back," Harry explained. "I had to use it a few years ago to get to Hogsmeade. I had some problems with my guardians and…"

Severus nodded in response. '_So that's how the boy had gotten to Hogsmeade his fifth year.'_

"We should go ahead and head out," Hermione said as people began to leave. "I don't want to miss this. Especially since Ron and I helped plan this date!"

They all nodded and got up, following Hermione out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So have you thought anything about asking Professor Lupin?" Severus asked as he and Harry walked together down Hogsmeade. Ron had told Harry he wanted to do something special for Hermione and was going to take her to Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. Harry didn't know how well that would work seeing how the place was decorated in a way that seemed too girly for Hermione's tastes, but he'd just nodded and off they went.

"I've asked Sirius some stuff," Harry shrugged. "He did know Evanuel back then, if that counts for something. And he did talk about how she knew my mum and dad, and how they all hung out together. I could ask him more about her if that could help, maybe see if she's a shady character."

"That'd be the best approach if you don't want to…" Severus trailed off as they neared Zonko's Joke Shop. The twins were inside having a very heated conversation with Zonko himself. Severus tugged Harry into the gap between the stores as the two exited.

"What are we—?"

"Shh!" Lexus shushed him. He had his hands pressed on the wall on either side of Harry, as if trying to press the walls apart. If he could, he would have, seeing as they were almost pressed up against each other. He knew the boy had to be uncomfortable "under" him like this, but he didn't want to have any kind of confrontation with the twins.

"Zonko's a real nutter if he thinks we're going to give up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to him!" George exclaimed as they left the shop. "Or our ideas!"

"I've never been more flattered and offended at the same time," Fred fumed.

"Avoid looking in their direction of you can," Severus whispered. "I'm hoping that if we don't pay any attention to them, they won't us."

Harry nodded, his face a little red. Lexus was really close to him, despite his attempts not to be. Harry could feel the warmth of his skin on him, and could smell his avocado shampoo. That made him turn a brighter shade of red.

"You alright?" Severus asked, pulling up Harry's face with one of his hands. He examined the boy's face, seeing that he was red. _'Maybe he's claustrophobic? Okay, so maybe getting in between here wasn't such a good idea...' _Severus tried to back up some more, but failed.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Good, because I—"

"Lexie! What are you doing in there?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Dammit!" Severus swore. He then rushed, "Please excuse my actions."

Harry didn't have long to wonder what he was talking about because his lips suddenly crashed into Lexus'. Or Lexus' into his. Either way, their lips were touching and it instantly sent a jolt of electricity through him. His whole face turned tomato red as he realized that had happened. Lexus was kissing him. _Kissing_ him! Not snogging like many of the other students, but still a kiss. Lexus kept his tongue to himself, but let his lips gently brush over Harry's once or twice. Harry shivered a bit under him, Lexus' lips sending a tingle down his spine.

Lexus' hair covered their lips from view, allowing him to pull back a little to speak. "I'm sorry, but I was hoping it would deter those two from approaching, and it worked," he said. Severus was surprised a little by his own actions, but he knew it was just so those two wouldn't come any closer. Not like there was any meaning to it, or like he honestly wanted to. It was only something that benefitted him. He just would not allow those two to follow him around all day. They'd already ruined his morning and no way were they going to ruin his afternoon. Besides, he had to get a few things they definitely didn't need to know about. He sneaked a peek to his left and to his relief they were both gone. He looked at Harry to see the boy nodding an acceptance to his apology.

"Look at the bright side," Severus said, noticing the boy wouldn't look at him. "At least we didn't swap spit."

Harry gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Sorry if I invaded your personal space," Severus said, moving back and easing out of the gap, grabbing Harry's hand as he did so. He tugged him gently to get him out from between the two buildings. "If you'd rather not be around me, I'm fine with that. I can look around by myself."

"N-no, it's okay," Harry quickly shook his head. "I guess I get why you…uhm…did what you did...but it was, well, a bit…erm…"

"Awkward? Sorry, but I couldn't have them following us all day," Severus said, ignoring Harry's stuttering and his uncertainty with words. It was just a kiss. He'd get over it. "We had a problem this morning, and I need to…one up them, I suppose you could say."

"Welcome," said Zonko. He was a rather round man with rosy pink cheeks. He seemed like he was a little flustered, but he put on a cheery act. "How can I help you?"

"I need…for one, something that explodes and smells foul, worse than a dungbomb."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco and Blaise sat in the Three Broomsticks. Crabbe had insisted on staying with Goyle in the Hospital Wing, so Draco just left them there. He found no reason to waste his day away at the hospital wing.

Pansy was there at the three broomsticks as well, but sitting three tables away with Millicent, and the rest of her gang of girls. She kept shooting Draco annoyed looks, Daphne Greengrass rolling her eyes. No doubt she was whispering about him to her nosy friends. Draco didn't much care about what she had to say, so long as she didn't tell their secret.

"She seems like a handful… Especially if you know her on a personal level like you do," Blaise stated, noticing.

"A handful I'm not going to be responsible for," Draco said, sipping on his butterbeer mixed with a bit of firewhiskey. Madam Rosmerta always gave him a "special" drink, just because. Draco supposed she just favored him for some reason. Or maybe it was just his status, but he didn't really care. Just so long as he stayed on her good side, he got what he wanted, and he was just fine with that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaise asked, a bit surprised. "Are you talking about dumping her?"

"I don't see the problem there," Draco shrugged. "She isn't my responsibility."

"What about—"

"Like I said, _she_ isn't my responsibility," Draco stared into Blaise's eyes. "I'll do my part when I have to, trust me, but that doesn't mean I have to have anything more to do with her other than that."

Blaise nodded. "You sure you're just going to drop her? You two have been together for a good three years. Is it really going to be that easy?"

"You sound like a Gryffindor," Draco rolled his eyes. "Since when have Slytherin's really cared about how long a relationship lasts? We move from relationship to relationship. Great at first and then we lose the passion and interest. Pansy's passion was just a whole lot slower to lose."

Blaise smirked. "You act like you don't care about her Draco Malfoy. Slytherin or not, you still have a heart, one that Pansy still claims."

Draco snorted. "Trust me Blaise. Pansy lost claim on my heart a long time ago."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End. And there will be another half that involves Hogsmeade in my next chapter. Don't worry, it's not this short. =)

**Author's Note**: Alright, well, I've been getting a bunch of reviews about the relationship of the characters in my story *cough!*Harry*cough!*Snape*cough!* 

Well, after that kiss above, I hope I've answered a few questions. This story _will_ have Harry and Severus as a gay couple (eventually). If this loses me a few fans, I'm absolutely fine with that. That may sound a bit harsh, but this is kind of my story, and I'm going to let it unravel the way I intended it.

For those of you who may not want to continue reading because of this, I respect your decision. I would appreciate if you could simply send me a message as to why you decided to not go on though. I'm just curious. It's not like there's any sort of penetration going on so I don't see anything that bad against anyone's morals or beliefs.

Another thing: I've gotten plenty of reviews about my characters being OOC. I know. Please, _stop_ telling me. I am no JK Rowling, nor do I ever intend to have a writing talent _anywhere_ near hers. If the OOC-ness is an issue to some of you, please don't send me a review about it. Either just bear with me, or go read something else. I don't mean to be rude, but I just wanted to be very clear on this issue. I do try to keep it in character, but I fail, miserably. Either way, this story is enjoyable to many, so that's all that should really matter (or that's all that matters to me), not how close to how they'd really act. I think this plot is pretty good and my characters behave alright, and I have many fans that think so too. But if my OOC writing is an issue, I'll announce it again:

When I'm completely done with this story, I will go back and fix and edit and maybe add a few more chapters! So just be patient. OOC characters: that's one thing I already know I need to fix. Please, _please,_ stop telling me… I'm trying my hardest as is. =/

Also, I'm going to try to update once every week. I really want to get this done so I can revise and fix and edit and finally move on to something new. =) I'll try my best to get this done ASAP. I hope after this is done, my writing will have improved so I can fix the first few chapters up a lot. They seem so lame compared to the others. *laughs*


	22. Congratulations

When Lexus had said he needed somewhere to sit for a bit, Harry suggested the Three Broomsticks, and that was where they were heading now. Lexus' pockets were full of items, even though he had a bag with him. At Zonko's he'd stuffed it full, saying still that he needed more, and began stuffing his pockets. Harry was a bit amazed by how many galleons Lexus had to pay, and he was going to offer to for him, but the dark haired boy simply pulled out 10 galleons, placed it on the counter, and ushered Harry to follow him out.

"What is all that for exactly?" Harry asked. This was the first time he'd spoken in about ten minutes.

"It's a secret," Severus' eyes glinted. "So don't mention it to Hermione, and especially not the Weasleys. I don't need them knowing and ruining everything."

Harry just nodded as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. He'd barely noticed when Draco suddenly came up and began talking to Lexus. He was too busy looking across the room at, surprisingly, Ginny. She was sitting with Evanuel—which was honestly why he'd looked in the first place—and the two seemed to be talking in hushed whispers. When Ginny noticed him looking, she smiled, but Harry quickly turned his head.

"Well, Potter, I see your red headed ex is plotting against you," Draco rolled his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked in shock. Did Draco know something?

"Calm down, I was only joking," Draco rolled his eye. "Come, I have much to discuss with you both. I knew you two would come here eventually. I'm glad I only had to wait half an hour. I do have other things to do you know."

Harry and Lexus followed, Harry hesitant when they passed the table full of Slytherin girls. They all sneered at him as they walked in their direction, making him very uncomfortable. He was relieved when he saw they'd be sitting at a table that only had Blaise Zabini. Harry had talked to him a few times, and even though their conversations had only consisted of "Have you seen Draco?" questions, Harry preferred him over the Slytherin girls. Harry smiled at him, and he gave a small nod in response.

"So, let's start with handing out letters, shall we," Draco said, taking out a small, tied, bundle of letters. He handed them to Severus. "I suggest you read those in private. Otherwise, nosy people might shove their noses even farther in places that they don't belong…"

Severus nodded and hastily shoved the letters in his bag. He knew they would be a bit crumpled, but still legible. "So, explain why you've been—"

"In a minute," Draco cut him off. Draco ignored the warning looks from his Godfather's eyes and continued talking, lowering his voice in the process. "This is extremely important because it is about Evanuel." Harry and Severus froze. Severus shot a small glance at Harry who stared at Draco intently. "You see, I had written father about Evanuel, seeing if there was a way that maybe he could convince Dumbledore sack her, seeing as I wasn't a big fan of her attitude. That was before she began asking me questions about my Godfather."

Severus did his best to hide his shock. _'So the woman decided to talk to my Godson. Maybe she isn't as idiotic as I thought. Potter has no information, but of course my Godson might. So she asked him. Now to wonder where she got the information of mine and his relationship… No doubt snooping as she has been. But still…the grand question being… what the hell does she want with me?'_

Harry spoke up, "Same for me! She'd mentioned something about you before, but I never thought much about it. She keeps asking me about where Professor Snape is and if I know where he's at." He left out certain details for a reason. Yes, Draco was one of his closest friends, but he still wasn't going to tell him every little thing.

Draco nodded, frowning. "She began pestering me more and more often, trying to drag out all kinds of secrets about Snape—" Severus cocked a brow. So that was what Draco called him when he was with company… "—and trying to get me to hint where he was at. Of course, me being as smart as I am, didn't fall for any sort of her trickery."

"So you do know where Professor Snape is then?" Harry inquired.

Draco nodded and Severus hesitated. The pale boy lowered his voice so much that they all had to lean forward to just barely hear the words he was saying. "He's staying at the manor with my mother and father. He got himself sick. Apparently because of some kind of mix of overworking and being careless and drinking something funny in his goblet." Severus silently praised his Godson. "We'll be relocating him soon though, but that's not important. What _is_, is this. You see, when Father wrote back about my asking of getting her sacked, _Mother_ was actually the one who wrote back, totally distressed."

Severus' eyes locked with Draco's.

"She warned me to be very careful and cautious, and to not say anything of extreme value to her. She also said not to talk to her too much, or I'd wind up saying things involuntarily, things of great importance, even if it didn't have _anything_ to do with whatever we were talking about. Mother says she's dangerous in a way I, or any of us, wouldn't expect, and that she and Father are going to try and rid her from the school." Draco finished, quite satisfied by the silence of his company. "Well?"

"Speechless, very speechless…" Severus murmured, his mind drifting. So much was racing through his head at this point. Of course, most of it being the information Draco had just told him. Especially the part about that woman being "dangerous in a way they wouldn't expect". Severus knew the woman was hiding something…but _dangerous_? Narcissa wouldn't lie though. Sure, she over worried about her son, but to know Lucius was actually trying to, he supposed, intervene.... That meant something was going on…

"I'm wondering why, if she's so dangerous, Dumbledore let her teach here." That wasn't a question. It was a statement from a very confused and slightly flustered Harry Potter.

That was another thing Severus was wondering. Dumbledore had to know about this woman and what she doing. There was no way he didn't. Hell, the man knew everything that went on. So why would he let this woman teach here? If safety for his students and others was really his first priority, why would he let a potentially dangerous woman work here?

"Whatever it is, he probably has good reason," Blaise said. They all gave a small, startled jump, forgetting he was there. He'd been so quiet during the conversation that they actually had forgotten he was present. "Dumbledore is an old barmy codger in my opinion, always has been, and always will be, even if I am grateful for his help… I'll admit that the man does work in mysterious ways, in ways that help people in the long run. He'll place danger in front of someone and have them fretting, but stay completely calm. Why? Because he knows that the danger won't let itself be set free under his watchful eyes. I believe we have no real worry at the moment because Dumbledore doesn't."

Harry was a bit amazing by Blaise's reasoning, but Draco and Severus had expected some kind of answer from the dark skinned boy. Draco, from being around him, had learned that Blaise was good with figuring out the answers to odd situations. Severus had learned this by the boy's small chats with him as a teacher.

Severus thought about Blaise's small thanks to Dumbledore in his speech. Blaise would never tell it to the wise old man himself, but he felt as if he was eternally in his debt, and owed him the world, but not at all in a bitter way. Dumbledore had saved his mother when she'd run into Hogwarts to retrieve him during the battle taking place on Hogwarts' grounds. The students, obviously including Blaise, were all huddled inside, some eagerly waiting to fight if necessary, others cowering in fear.

Dumbledore had instructed Severus to stay inside and watch over the children, and to not be in sight of those on the grounds if he could prevent it. Voldemort was still under the impression that Severus was under his control, and if he was spotted, he would have been expected to fight. As frustrated as Severus had been with Dumbledore's request, he's done what he'd said, knowing it was for the best.

When Blaise's mother suddenly came running into the Great Hall, Severus' first impression was whether she was some kind of part in a plan to catch them all off guard. She was an extremely stunning woman, shocking people enough to drop their wands a bit. Severus had heard rumors that Blaise's mother was two-thirds veela. How that worked was a bit confusing to Severus, but then again, he didn't really sit and think about his student's mothers and their heredity.

When Morgandy Zabini came bursting in, silver curls bouncing around her cocoa colored face, her eyes shining a brilliant green, but wide and filled with fear, people were staring, both in alarm and in awe, wondering if she was a distraction for a surprise attack, but a side of them refusing to believe that a woman so beautiful was able to even think of doing any sort of bad deed.

Blaise had gotten up to run to her, but as he did, Fenrir Greyback had ran behind her tackling her down. Panic had spread through the Great Hall, all those who'd been ready to fight now unsure what to do. Severus ran forward, hoping to get a shot clear enough to strike at Greyback, wanting to protect the woman. He couldn't however, the veela fury in Zabini's mother coming out causing her and Fenrir to roll around as she hissed and struggled to get him off and away from her.

The werewolf had finally had her pinned down after less than a minute of struggle, and just as he was about to finalize her with one vicious bite, Dumbledore had suddenly appeared, catching Greyback off guard. Dumbledore gave the wolf one furious push, knocking him off balance and stunning him before he hit the ground. He disappeared after that, heading back to the battle that required him more than what was happening in the Great Hall.

"Earth to Lexus," Draco snapped his fingers in front of Severus' face. "I understand what Blaise said may have amazed you, but it's really not anything to space out about."

Severus glared at him.

"Anyway," the blonde said, ignoring his Godfather's looks again. "Now, it is time for the grand finale of information…" He paused, trying to make his information more dramatic. "What's been wrong with me."

"Thank God for this important information Draco," Severus rolled his eyes. Of course he was worried about his Godchild's behavior, but it honestly wasn't that big of a deal to try to build up any sort of suspense. "Surely it will help us with something."

"Oh, trust me, it's important, even if it isn't benefitting somebody," Draco shot him a look. "Congratulate me," he said sarcastically, "I'm going to be a father."

Harry's jaw dropped a little and Severus froze. Maybe this was of some importance…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note: **I decided it'd be nice to throw in a few minor details about the battle between Voldemort and those fighting against him. Hope it didn't come off as boring! And yes, I got my idea for the setting from *spoiler! Don't read unless you've read book seven! Skip to next part if for some strange reason, you haven't read it yet* Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, because I mean really. Where should the battle take place if not at Hogwarts?

This may be a bit of a short chapter, but this chapter was made to focus on a few things that are needed to build some suspense and curiosity. Like why is Ginny talking to Evanuel and Narcissa's warnings to Draco.

I still have a bit of a ways to go, but I'm still trying to figure out what I should do with poor Draco. Draco/Ginny and Draco/Hermione pairings will never happen from me so don't suggest. Lol. And I don't want to just make up another character… But I'll figure these things out when the time comes.

Until then, enjoy. =] We'll be seeing some more Draco and "Lexus" conflict soon. I'll eventually get to a chapter that explains Lucius' abusive treatment towards Draco before to his caring now. Oh, and I know Harry seems a bit normal after his kiss, but it's because there's so much info he's being informed on right now that he really doesn't have a chance to think.

I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Invading Boundries

Harry stared at his friend, wide-eyed and open mouthed. He was, of course, surprised that Draco was going to be a dad, but what surprised him more was that his friend was…well…having relations. Harry had indeed run into many snogging sessions from all houses as he made his way to class, but that's all it ever seemed to be. Snogging, and plenty of it too. He knew hormones ran wild through Hogwarts, especially for fifth through seventh years but still…

Harry felt his face turn bright red at the thought of Draco's dirty deed with Pansy. Of course they were teenagers, and of course he expected that Draco has some kind of… satisfaction, the way the boy used to strut about and brag about _everything_ and _anything_ he could get, so his getting something from girls couldn't be much different. But even so, this was something Harry would have never imagined his friend or anyone at Hogwarts doing, maybe because he'd never thought of sex in general. He never really needed to. His relationships were never long enough for him to get close enough to a person to even begin to think about something like that…

Not wanting them to notice his tomato colored face, he quickly turned, saying he was going to get butterbeers for them all. Draco called after him to tell Madam Rosmerta that one was for him before turning to Severus.

"Draco, are you aware of how furious Lucius will be when he finds out the news of that girl carrying your seed?" Severus hissed. At this point, he didn't much care that Blaise was present at the table. He was more infuriated at his Godson to care about much else. "Why didn't you be careful!? I'm sure Lucius told you many spells to prevent a situation such as this, but I suppose your hormones got in the way of a thing called safe sex!"

"Oh, do shut up, Lexus," Draco rolled his eyes. He, unlike Severus, was fully aware of Blaise's presence, and was going to try his best to help his Godfather keep his cover, even if he didn't want to hear any of what he had to say. "Listen, I don't need a lecture from you. I'll get one from Mother and Father when I get home, and only from them, not from my _dear_, _sweet_ cousin." Draco said the final few words sarcastically.

"Draco, you are behaving very…" Severus growled.

"Why do you think?" Draco snapped, understanding what his godfather was trying to say. "You think I want this? To know a little me is growing inside of that atrocious woman over there? Well, you're very well wrong with that thought. Of course I was careful, but safe sex isn't one hundred percent assurance that a child will not blossom in any girl! Just because we're wizards and can do a little magic, doesn't mean we can completely work past God's miracle of life!"

Severus fumed, still annoyed when Harry came back with the butterbeers. When Harry set the drinks on the table, Severus instinctively grabbed one and chugged it down. He could smell the hint of alcohol in all of them, but didn't much care. He needed a drink, even if it was mostly covered up by the taste of butterbeer.

"I don't know if I want mine," Harry said as he sat down, completely oblivious of what had just happened. "I don't drink alcohol."

"It's actually quite good, Potter," Draco said as he and Blaise drank theirs. "You should try. I'll take it if you don't like it, even if your lips have been all over the glass."

Harry shook his head and pushed the drink towards him. "No thanks, you can have mine. But hey, congratulations on… you know." He gave a small smile at his friend. He felt his cheeks turn a little pink as his thoughts from earlier came rushing back.

"Thanks," Draco said, "though I'm honestly not that happy with this. Father will be…"

Harry knew what was going on in Draco's head. "Don't worry, he'll understand." Harry's hand reached out and covered Draco's. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy burn through him, but quickly shook it off. He felt a little shocked by his emotions, becoming a bit more annoyed. What the hell should he care if Potter wants to hold Draco's hand? It wasn't any sort of big deal to him… Then why was he jealous?

Severus suddenly got up and left the table, receiving a few looks. He'd gotten to the door when Harry had caught up to him, grabbing him before he stepped out.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the castle."

"Want me to come with—"

"No. Enjoy your chat with Draco."

Severus stormed out after that, leaving Harry behind. As he did so, he felt a small knot in his chest. He swore. The boy was making him go soft…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus had begun planting things around Fred and George's bed the moment he got back. He hadn't seen them since earlier, which he was both happy and wary about. He kept thinking the twins would walk in any moment and see him setting stuff up.

Severus had actually planted small things all around the castle. Some kind of sticky glue near a secret passageway they'd shown him before so that if they so much as barely touched it, they'd be stuck there. Dungbombs, carefully hidden, were charmed to sling themselves at the twins if they so much as walked by certain places all around the castle.

Severus had put an itching powder in their beds so that the two wouldn't be able to stop scratching for days, even if they went to Madame Pomfrey. He'd filled their trunks with little toys that went crazy and attacked if they so much as saw light (that trick was extremely difficult to place). Severus still had many more objects to extract his revenge with, but he put them all under his bed, not wanting to try and overdo things. He'd need the other stuff most likely for another time anyway.

Severus lay back on his bed, staring at the canopy-like top. _'What am I going to do with Draco…? Or more what is Lucius? He will be furious at the boy's stupidity. Narcissa will most likely be displeased as well…she never did like the Parkinsons…'_ Severus turned on his side. _'Oh well. Draco got himself into this mess. He can very well get himself out…but I guess I'll have to be there in case Lucius decides to go mad and beat the living crap out of him…' _Severus sighed. _'Teenagers… I'm glad I never acted like any of these idiots. I kept to myself unless those three fools decided to mess with me… Or Lily was around…'_ Severus closed his eyes. _'Foolish Lily… You fell for a Potter and look where it got you…' _He sighed again. _'Stupid Potters. Their affection seems to ruin everything... James Potter left his fair share of girls heartbroken, led Lily to her death, and now Potter Jr. has hurt Chang and the youngest red head. Who's next? Maybe Draco, seeing as they were holding hands in the Three Broomsticks.'_ Severus furrowed his brow, wondering why Harry's actions bothered him so much. It's not like he and Draco were actually holding hands. Harry was just trying to comfort him… He shouldn't be so upset.

Severus thought about being back in the alley and kissing Harry. He was only doing it to get the twins away…wasn't he? Had he actually done it because he'd _wanted_ to? His brow furrowed at that. He couldn't have possibly _wanted_ to kiss that no good Harry Potter, could he? There was no way that was a possibility… Severus sat up in disgust. There was no possible way…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, are you excited?" Harry asked Draco as they wandered around Hogsmeade. Blaise left them to wander elsewhere with a Ravenclaw girl, which Harry found surprising. He'd always had the impression that Slytherins stuck to their own house, but Draco had explained to him that Blaise was very picky, and none of the other Slytherin's appealed to him.

Draco snorted. "More like terrified and miserable. Father will probably blow his lid…"

"Things will be okay," Harry said, trying to cheer up his friend. "Your dad…" Harry thought back about his visit at Draco's. Being there, he'd learned that Lucius was very…physical…when he was mad. He'd refrained from going to Narcissa and telling her about what was going on because of Draco's pleading not to.

"No, he's stopped with that," Draco shook his head, knowing what Harry was thinking. "He won't hit me. Father was only so angry because he was stressed. He was still being bugged by the Ministry, even after Dumbledore got him out of the charges for Azkaban. He won't hurt me anymore." Harry thought his friend was either in denial or was just lying, but nodded his head anyway. "Mother will probably be the one you'll need to save me from." Draco joked halfheartedly. He knew his mum would be more furious than his father, and was actually quite worried with what she would do.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Your mum loves you too much to get mad at you. You're like…like a perfect child to her. You can never do _any_ sort of wrong."

"Oh, trust me, Potter, she does get mad at me, even if it is rarely," Draco shivered. "She wasn't too much of a fan of me dating Pansy to begin with, you see, saying that even if the girl is pureblood, she, and her family, are not worthy of associating with the Malfoys. She detests Pansy's family, because they stole something precious from the Black family. Once she learns of my child…there's really no telling how my mother will respond to this news. If she doesn't kill me, she'll kill Pansy."

Harry grew silent at that. He knew Narcissa had a dark side, but he'd mostly seen her calm or with a smile on her face. To think there was some kind of monstrous fury locked up inside her scared Harry a little bit. The calmest people had the scariest fury. Harry had learned that from when Dumbledore was furious on those rare occasions.

"Want me to be with you when you tell them?" Harry asked, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He wanted to be supportive, not make Draco worry even more.

Draco smiled. "That'd be great. So you'll be coming with me to the manor for the break then?"

Harry nodded. "So long as you keep your promise and still drop by for Christmas."

Draco paused. "Fine. Honestly, I don't think that things are going to go well… Just because your Godfather is my cousin, it doesn't mean that we'll get along. Plus, the Weasley clan isn't much of a fan of me either…"

"Mrs. Weasley will make you feel at home," Harry assured him. "She won't let you feel out of place."

They passed by Madam Puddifoot's and Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron, seated towards the back. Hermione kept eyeing the little cherubs throwing pieces of confetti around. She ducked some when they threw it in hers and Ron's direction, covering her tea as she did so. Ron seemed to find it funny and started laughing. Harry gave a silent laugh at the scene.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" Draco asked after they'd passed the tea shop.

Harry looked at his friend. "Of course."

"Do you fancy my cousin?"

Harry was caught completely off guard, stopping dead in his tracks. "W-what?"

"I don't know how to be any clearer, Potter," Draco snapped, mostly out of anxiety. This was something he really wanted to know, and he didn't want to play games to get his answer. "Do you fancy my cousin?"

"I…well…erm…of course not!" Harry blushed. "He's a guy!"

Draco looked at him in confusion for a moment, but then he shook his head, understanding. "Potter, it's perfectly acceptable to like men in the wizarding world. If you were raised by your ignorant guardians to hate two men in a relationship, I'd have to say that that is another reason I detest muggles. Too judgmental."

"You're pretty judgmental yourself, Draco," Harry argued a smile playing on his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Malfoys are _raised_ to be judgmental because our opinions matter the most. We have our excuses. Now answer."

Harry inwardly swore, his face turning a little pink. He was hoping he'd changed the subject enough to make Draco forget about his question, but Draco was very good at keeping in mind what he wanted to know.

Harry thought about it for a moment. Did he fancy Lexus? Sure he looked nice, especially today… And he was nice when he wanted to be… But those two factors weren't really enough to make a claim of liking someone…

Harry thought a bit deeper, trying to remember what had made him like Ginny and Cho. Personality was a big factor with Ginny, and though she was pretty, beauty was the factor that made him like Cho. Harry already knew he admired the way Lexus looked, especially his smiles… They made him feel, oddly, warm inside.

And then there was Lexus' personality… Well, Lexus was different. He did enjoy how no one else he met was really like him, and how he could keep things to himself… How he seemed to understand where he was coming from when he explained about his uncle and home... How he had all these smart remarks that were most always funny. He kept to himself a lot, but when he opened up, Harry was always interested, maybe way more than he should be? Even with all that though, was that really enough to say that he liked him…?

Harry suddenly remembered the kiss in the alley and his face flushed bright red. Draco noticed and looked away, assuming Harry's answer was a yes. Harry was deep in thought again, replaying the kiss over and over. Harry knew his reaction to it had been a completely new experience. He never felt like that when he'd kissed Ginny or Cho, but that didn't mean that was a good thing, did it? Harry had to admit it was nice though… Did that mean he liked it? Did that mean he liked Lexus?

"I'm not really sure if—" Harry looked up to finish giving Draco his answer, but the blonde boy was nowhere in sight. He sighed. How he wished Draco wouldn't pull his vanishing acts, especially after he asked him a question he wanted an answer to…

Harry decided to head back to the castle after stopping by Honeydukes to get some sweets. He didn't have anything else to do here anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus sat in the common room, agitated once again. _'Potter, Potter, Potter! That's all I can think about! Him and that stupid kiss! I do not, will not, like Potter. There is no way I ever will, ever could, ever allow myself to…'_ Severus glared into the flames of the fire before him. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

The common room door opened behind him, and closing his eyes, he silently prayed that it wasn't…

"Hey Lexus," Harry said nervously behind him.

Severus sighed as Harry came around the couch to sit next to him.

"I got you a bag," Harry said nervously when Lexus didn't reply. The atmosphere in the room made things feel awkward to him, especially since he was still thinking about Draco's unanswered question. He desperately tried to shove his unwanted thoughts away, something he realized he'd been doing all day. "From Honeydukes I mean. The sweet shop I told you about before, remember? We never did go, and it's practically everyone's favorite place at Hogsmeade… I got you a little of everything so you could try it all—"

"Harry," Severus said slowly, maybe even hesitantly, as he looked at him. Harry turned a little pink, shuffling his feet some. Severus reached out and took the two bags from Harry, placing them on the small coffee table.

"What is it?" Harry asked, twiddling his thumbs. He looked over at Lexus, but almost as soon as he did, he turned away. Lexus' eyes were glittering from the sunlight, his skin coming across as even paler, making Harry shiver. The thoughts that Harry had been trying to push away began to creep back in.

"Look at me," Severus said, grabbing his chin and turning his face towards him. He saw the boy's blush turn a brighter pink and sighed. "Just push me away if this is in any way unpleasant."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but Lexus had covered his lips with his own. Harry's eyes widened as he lost balance, falling back and tugging Lexus down with him in the process. Severus, thinking Harry had done this on purpose, was a bit surprised. He pulled himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows over the boy. He turned his head a bit to the side, silently questioning him. Harry's silent reply was a bright red blush and an odd look in his eyes.

'_What am I doing?'_ Severus asked himself as he gazed down into Harry's eyes, searching for the meaning behind the look. _'Really… what the __**hell**__ am I doing…? It's bloody Potter for Merlin's sake… This is wrong on many levels, one being that I'm honestly too old for the boy. This is basically rape or something along the lines.' _But looking down at Harry, he saw that the boy wasn't attempting to get away. Harry, in fact, still had his arms wrapped around his neck. It wasn't like the boy knew how old he really was though… Wait. Did that make this even worse? Deceiving the boy, _and_ in a way, taking advantage of him? _'This has to be my worst mistake…'_

He leaned down and kissed Harry again, Harry slowly kissing him back. Harry felt his blush slowly darken as his lips parted some, and Lexus' tongue flicked over his. _'Is this wrong?' _he asked himself, but he couldn't think of any reason for it to be. _'Should I push him away?'_ he wondered, but his arms refused to move from around Lexus' neck. _'What will…what if…?'_ Harry's thoughts began to scramble as soon as a negative thought entered his mind, stopping his thoughts from progressing any further.

'_Harry Potter... I absolutely hate you right now.'_ Severus thought as he touched Harry's face, letting his thumb run over his cheek. When Harry grabbed his hand, he felt both relieved and upset, pulling away from him. He froze when he saw Harry's swollen lips and eyes looking up at him wide. The boy was still holding onto his hand, and he could feel him shaking. Horrified, Severus got up, practically running towards the portrait. He had to speak with Albus.

Harry stared up at the ceiling, his face pink. He felt stiff just laying there, but he didn't want to move. He was in a little bit of shock, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He just knew that when Lexus touched him, it sent the realization of what was happening to his mind. It shouldn't have shocked him as much as it did, but it just surprised him knowing that it was all really happening.

Harry suddenly remembered that Lexus had probably run out thinking he'd done something wrong. Frantic, Harry chased after, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He wondered where he could have run off to…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's note: **I thought this would be a neat way to end this chapter, seeing as everyone wanted to see some more Snarry action. I hope it pleased you all. *smiles*

So, I have some slightly bad and good news. I won't be adding new chapters for a while, but! The reason is because I really want to fix up all of my chapters. I was going to wait until the end, but it's starting to eat at me. So, I'll be working on those and adding and fixing details. Added details won't be so extreme that they'll change the story in any way, promise. I'll try and finish all my revisions as fast as possible so I can add a new chapter. I'm excited now that I've finally worked in Harry's and Severus' first few kisses.

I promise to try and get done as fast as possible! Thank you to everyone who reads my story. It's you guys that keep me writing. =)


	24. What Am I Fighting For

Severus burst into Dumbledore's office, surprised when the old man was nowhere to be seen. Fawkes had squawked when he'd bust in, causing such a fuss, there was no possible way Dumbledore wouldn't have appeared from one of the other rooms connected to his office if he was present. Distraught, Severus sunk down into a chair anyway, gently rubbing his eyes.

"I am such a fool…" he mumbled to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know," came a voice from the wall. Severus' head snapped in the direction, recoiling when he felt a sharp pain go through his neck. Rubbing it, he looked to see several portraits eyeing him curiously.

"I'd almost forgotten about the portraits," Severus mumbled again.

"And there you are, at it again!" Severus was able to see which portrait had spoken to him this time.

"Phineas Nigellus Black…how nice of you to be questioning my sanity, but I have better information to have questioned," Severus rolled his eyes.

A portrait of a plump, cheerful looking woman gave a small laugh, fanning herself. "Oh, my dear Phineas, I believe the young man has, as they say, told you!"

The portrait of Phineas glared at her and then down at Snape. "I cannot believe how rude this generation has gotten! For these children to believe that they can disrespect elders and—"

"I am not a child," Severus cut him off, quite frustrated.

"_I am not a child_!" mocked a portrait on Phineas' left. "That's what all your kind says, claiming to be grown up and ready to take on the world. Trying to grow up too fast if I say so myself!"

"No, you don't understand," Severus said, trying to stay calm. The last thing he needed was Dumbledore on his case about "disrespecting" the wise past rulers of the school. "I'm—"

"Armando is right dear, even if what he said was a bit…harsh," the plump woman said. Severus took a moment to look at her name imprinted on her frame: Aisha Amarante. "I believe you young people do wish to grow up too fast, a bit too eager."

"I _am_ grown," Severus said, impatient. "Let me exp—"

"I think you youngsters worry too much about being viewed as adults," Aisha continued. "I believe the new generation should worry about finding love, not being alone, grown, and independent."

"You don't have to be alone to be grown," Severus said quietly.

"Well, if you're so grown, why are you alone then lad?" said Armando gently, noticing the boy's flinch when Aisha spoke. "Of all places to be wasting your time, here shouldn't be one of them."

Severus stared ahead for a moment, a small silence filling the room. After a minute, he looked at them, his voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco stared at Pansy blankly, her face curled up into a hideous snarl. Her Slytherin followers stood behind her, ready to witness her little scene with Draco. Some were grinning, hoping for a good show, others glared at him, as if upset by what he was doing.

"You have no Blaise, Crabbe _or_ Goyle to protect you now, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Pansy hissed at him. A few of her friends sniggered. "You will _not_ be walking away from me anymore today. So I'll ask again. _Repeat_ _yourself_!"

Draco smirked. "That's not an interrogative question, Pansy. It's an imperative." He leaned against the wall. "I also don't need Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle to deal with you. You don't scare me Pansy. You're _pathetic_."

Pansy seemed to swell like a balloon. "_I'm_ pathetic!? What kind of guy refuses to take care of his own children!? You're as bad as a muggle bum!" A few girls behind Pansy made some faces, looking from her, to Draco, and attempting to look at her stomach.

"Child, singular, not plural, Pansy," Draco rolled his eyes, "and I never said I wouldn't take care of it. I just won't bother taking care of _you_."

One of the girls behind Pansy hid a giggle. Draco let their eyes meet and noticed he'd never met her before. _'Probably a first year that Pansy was dumb enough to allow around her.'_ He stared her down before flicking his eyes back to Pansy. She was staring at him, mouth open and pale. "That's a nice look. Stay that way, at least you're quiet."

Pansy's suddenly lurched forward. "Draco! No! You can't be—"

"Serious? Indeed I am," Draco side stepped her and began to walk off. She grabbed him, and he recoiled when he saw her eyes welled up with tears. He watched as her face screwed up and turned red again. She began to bawl, clutching onto his hand tightly.

"Draco, I'm—"

"You shouldn't cry," Draco said, gently tugging his hand away. Pansy let his hand slip from her grasp as she sunk to the floor. He wiped away one of her tears. "Just because I said I'm not taking care of you, doesn't mean I'm not going to still talk to you. Honestly…" He began to walk off again. "Just don't expect things to be the same ever again."

At that, Pansy burst into tears again. As Draco disappeared around the corner, he heard the footsteps of all her friends rushing to comfort her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office, brow furrowed. _'Damn portraits… Shoving my mind full of thoughts that don't even need to be considered… Harry Potter… How many times do I have to say that I hate you until I believe myself…?'_

Severus leaned on the wall next to the gargoyle. He watched as it sprang back in place before putting his face in his hands and sighed. _'Affection is for the weak minded… I told myself I'd never go through this again… but of all people to go back on my word with, why in the world __**you**__, Harry Potter?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry turned the corner and gave a small smile when he saw Lexus. His smile faded as he saw how Lexus's stance seemed one of frustration. _'What if he's mad at me? What if I did something wrong?'_ Harry suddenly froze as he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. Finding Lexus was only the first step, and he hadn't planned it out past that.

Harry froze as he saw Lexus tense up. He felt the air get heavy as the long-haired boy slowly turned his head. Their eyes locked and Harry felt as if he was going to faint. Lexus' eyes held pure spite.

Fear rose in Harry as Lexus got up and stormed toward him. He nervously began to fumble words as the distance between them closed. "I—hey—earlier, I—sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Lexus' lips suddenly crashed into his. Harry, surprised, took a few steps back; Lexus followed. His hands tangled into Harry's hair, and Harry felt the harshness of the kiss fade as a gentler mood set in. Pulling back, Harry felt dizzy.

"Harry Potter…as much as I hate to admit this, there's honestly nothing for you to be sorry about," Severus whispered before tilting Harry's chin back and kissing him again.


	25. An Unnerving Closeness

"We can't do this," Severus whispered against Harry's lips. Despite his own words, he didn't move away, only pushed against Harry's lips a little more. _'I don't know what I'm doing, stop…'_ Severus felt suddenly weak as he felt Harry's small push back. _'Push me away…'_ He silently pleaded, but Harry only came closer.

Harry's heart was racing, his mind was empty. He was soaring Heaven high; he'd never felt anything like this before. Not Ginny, not Cho. But Lexus… what was this, this feeling? What could put you this high up, what could make you feel so invincible that you feel as if you're willing to risk it all for one person? This wasn't how he felt for Hermione or Ron, though he'd protect them in a heartbeat. For Lexus… he'd give him his heartbeat. For Lexus, he was willing to attempt the impossible.

Harry put five inches of distance between them, his eyes unfocused. Severus couldn't help but smile bitterly. Harry was so _innocent_; it was sickening.

"Tell me something, Harry," Severus said dryly. Harry reached forward and touched his hand making him bite his lip and shut his eyes tight.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Why are you…" Severus hesitated. Did he really want to know the answer? Harry squeezed his hand and he realized, yes, he did. But what good would it do? He looked up at Harry's emerald eyes and cursed… "Why are you letting me do this to you?"

Harry's gaze didn't falter. "There's just something about you. I want to know you, Lexus—" Severus flinched "—and everything you're willing to tell… It's just you."

"As poetic as that is… I'd just like you to know…I'm not the person you believe me to be," Severus silently wished Harry would suddenly realize. He wished Harry's affection would turn to violence. He wished Harry's feeling would turn to hate and he'd walk away, and not glance back at all. But no. Not Harry Potter.

"Then show me the person you are supposedly," Harry said simply.

"I'm rude and I harsh to you—" Severus started, but Harry cut him off.

"I don't care, I don't expect anything of you," Harry declared. "People have problems, even people who are close…" His voice faded away but came back with all confidence. "But they sort things out. Like Ron and Hermione, and when you meet them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And they're happy. Why can't we." It wasn't a question.

Severus stared at the boy in front of him. The boy he looked at as so innocent. He smiled, in spite of himself. _'I've viewed you as a boy this whole time, Harry Potter. As innocent, as a child… when the actuality of it all… is that you are a grown man… or at least you're getting there. I can't give you that much credit… You've matured… Your words, your views…'_

"Lexus, please," Harry's eyes pleaded, but his voice held strong. "I've never been good with this. I've only two relationships my whole life… I've never had this with a… a…"

Severus raised a brow. "Male?"

"Yea, but that doesn't matter," Harry shook his head. "_You_ do."

Severus snorted. "Potter, you're like an open book of poetry. Since when have you been like this?"

"Never openly…but since I've met you."

Severus hid a smile. "You shouldn't change because of people."

"It's not changing; it's having a new awakening."

Severus closed his eyes. _'I'm forgetting the point in not allowing this to happen. Harry is your student, he is younger than you, he is…he's Harry James Potter for Merlin's sake! The son of your worst enemy... But…'_

"I'm a Malfoy, you're a Potter—"

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'" Harry stated. "It's a quote from—"

"Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_," Severus nodded. "I know."

"The words are right though…A name is just a name, and I think the Malfoy's have gotten over this whole, 'Hate Potters' thing."

"You realize the tale of _Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy, correct?" Severus looked at him.

"If you're trying to say we'd be a tragedy… I'd just have to say, nothing with you would be a tragedy," Harry said. "And even if it was, I'd be glad for the good times before the end."

"You're full of it Potter."

"Full of truths and words I'll stand by no matter what."

'_Foolish Gryffindors…_' Severus thought.

"So, what do you say?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus struggled with himself and felt his heart ache. He took a deep breath. "Now is honestly not the best time."

"Good things are worth waiting for," Harry said, confidence not deterred at all. "I don't mind."

Severus looked at Harry curiously… What happened to the nervous and shy boy from this morning? And when did a determined and confident man take his place?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco drummed his finders on the wall lightly, his head on the cool stones of the castle wall. He stared down at the cracks in the bricks, chewing on his tongue gently.

"Draco?"

He turned slightly to see Parvati Patil eyeing him curiously. He stared into her eyes, hoping her gaze would falter, but she continued to look at him.

"What?"

"You seem upset."

"Your point?"

"Are you okay?"

"Gryffindors, always wanting to be in other people's business—"

"It's not about being nosy Draco, it's about caring. It doesn't matter if we aren't in the same house, we're still classmates." 

"I hardly find you in any way close enough of a relationship where I would tell you what was wrong," Draco sneered.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Obviously Draco. You aren't close to anyone."

"All for good reason Patil," Draco snapped. "What's the point in being close when—"

"Because you have people who stand by you through thick and thin and are there for you whenever you need them or need to talk," Parvati cut him off.

"That's Gryffindor talk," Draco smirked. "Slytherin's stand alone."

"Snakes can't stand at all," Parvati laughed. "They often need help to even get off the ground."

Draco stared at the girl as she smiled at him, a glitter in her eyes. _'Gryffindors are so idiotic, a bunch of fools. They waste their time on foolish acts.'_

"I'll see you around Draco. I'm here to talk if you ever need to. Promise not to tell Lavender a word." Parvati winked before walking away.

Draco stared after. Talking about problems was not something Slytherins did. They kept to themselves and if there was a problem, they deal with it immediately...

But…what if a problem can't be dealt with? You can't just deal with emotions…

Draco put his head on the castle wall again and sighed.


	26. Breaking Down

Severus heard whispers at the end of his bed. Keeping his eyes closed, he pretended he was asleep, hoping the twins would go away. They'd gotten into a habit of doing this at least two times a week for the past three weeks.

Harry and him had had very awkward times after their last kiss, at least he felt that way. He'd withdraw from the slightest skin touches and avoid situations where they were too close. It was so hard trying to be around the boy. He was more than ever eager for Albus to find his cure. He'd visited every day since his talk with the portraits, but the old man was never there. Severus hoped dearly that the man was gone on potion-related business.

Severus felt pressure on either side of him at the end of his bed. The twins were beginning their twice-a-week ritual of crawling into bed with him for ten minutes until they would "wake him up" with hugs or tickles or kisses—whatever mood they were in.

'_But not this morning,'_ Severus thought. He swiftly turned and sat up, moving his curtain quickly before stepping away from his bed. He heard the twins defeated groans as they moved and adjusted themselves comfortably on his bed. _'Off to Albus, once again…'_

Severus quickly changed into his robes and brushed his teeth. He combed his hair with his fingers once, fingers getting stuck several times, before heading out of the dormitories. It was very early still, but he knew Albus would be up, if he was present at the castle. The man rose just as early as he did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat quietly in the common room, finishing his potions homework. He yawned, as he had pulled an all-nighter. He rested his head on his book and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Severus watched from the stairs, rolling his eyes. The boy should have worked on his homework earlier yesterday, but instead was playing wizard chess with the Weasley boy. He was about to leave when he sighed, shaking his head. He then walked over and conjured a blanket, wrapping Harry in it.

Pulling away and turning to go, he suddenly felt a tug on his robe. Flinching, but holding his composure, he turned a little to see the boy looking at him with fuzzy eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"Do not concern yourself in my affairs," Severus said, the agitation clear in his voice. "You should sleep though. We have class in two hours. You'll need your rest for it."

"Alright," Harry yawned before laying his head down again.

With one last look, Severus left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Albus?" Severus knocked on the Headmaster's door. "Albus, are you finally back?"

Severus heard footsteps and a wave of relief sent through him. When Albus opened the door, he almost threw his arms around the old man.

"Why, Severus, this is a surprise," he smiled, eyes twinkling. "Come in, come in."

Snape quickly walked through the door as Dumbledore closed it behind him. "Where have you been? I was beginning to get worried."

"Business and such," Albus hummed as he went back to his desk. He motioned for Severus to take a seat. "I spent three weeks traveling to and fro a few other schools. I'm afraid some odd things have been happening, somewhat unexplainable, even by wizarding standards." The old man stroked his beard. "Headmasters have called me in a frantic hope that I would be capable of explaining the phenomenon, but alas…" He shook his head. "But I'm sure you didn't come to hear about my travels."

Though his curiosity was piqued, he nodded. "My potion. Have you any news about it?"

"In some ways yes, in others, none at all," Albus said. "They've made several different potions but none have come out right, I'm afraid. Test subjects have been rushed off to St. Mungo's for severe medical care. I wanted to call off the whole operation when I saw all the damage…"

Severus stiffened. What kind of experimental potions were they brewing? And using _human_ test subjects? It was… "Albus… of all things, why are they using humans?"

"I questioned the same thing," the old man sighed. "I was outraged by it. They claim it's because the de-aging potion does not work on anything but humans, so the cure should only have an effect on humans."

Severus put his face in his hands. "I did not realize—"

"Of course you didn't, Severus," Albus cut him off. "I know you do not wish the harm I have seen upon these people. I do not like this at all either… I know the damage so far—" Severus heard the strain in the old man's voice "—has all been easily taken care of however. I just wish there was another way to figure this out… Then again, I do not see what gaining a few extra years of living harms, Severus..."

Severus knew what the old man was suggesting, and he suddenly felt tugged in two directions. He looked up at the old man's face, only to have him study his expression. Severus had a feeling that the old man knew what was wrong.

"How are things, Severus?" Albus questioned gently.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't say anything. What could he say? _'Oh, no Headmaster. I am potentially falling in love with Harry James Potter and I am seeing him as the most amazing person to be around. Did I mention that we swapped spit like animals on several occasions?'_? No, he honestly couldn't say that at all…

Albus cleared his throat, snapping back Severus' attention. "I believe I forgot to mention that I have found a rather clever individual coming to help your situation."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "…Who are you referring to exactly..?"

"My granddaughter," Albus smiled.

Severus' eyes widened. "Albus… Do you really see that as a bright idea…? Do you not remember the last time she came to the castle…?"

"Well…yes…" Albus frowned, rubbing his beard, "but you must recall, out of all the things she did, how intelligent she is. She'd be even a challenge for Mrs. Granger to go up against. She'll only be here for a short while. I know she's a lot of trouble but—"

"That's an understate statement, Albus," Severus shook his head. "She lasted here for only one day her last visit during school hours… she didn't even reach a classroom before—"

Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing Severus. "I know, but I assure you, she's more…calm…now. She's better. I wouldn't bring her here if I didn't think it'd be safe."

"I certainly hope so Albus…" Severus sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco sat in the library, flipping through a history book. Advanced muggle history, oh boy… He laid his head on the book gingerly. _'What a waste of time… Father's insistence of me having to do this is absolutely…'_ He looked up as he heard footsteps. Peering down the aisle, he saw Granger staring rather hard into a book she'd just grabbed off of a shelf. He peeked at the cover. '_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'. _He rolled his eyes and got up, strolling towards her.

"In the library again, I see," he snickered. Amused, he watched as she jumped, startled, dropping the book.

"Oh! Draco!" she sighed. "You scared me. What on Earth are you doing in here?"

"Am I not allowed to be in the library?" he sneered.

"You're allowed to be wherever you very well please," Hermione said slowly, slightly irritated. "I'm just curious as to why you're here instead of with your crew."

"Father insists I study like crazy," Draco rolled his eyes. "He has high hopes for me, seeing as the Malfoy family is known for taking high positions in their lifetimes. Despite the fact we're rolling in galleons, enough for five or six generations, I still have to get a _'high paying and society worshipped job.'" _Draco rubbed his temples.

"Well, it sounds like someone would like to have a life of luxury," Hermione halfheartedly smiled. She absolutely hated Draco's views on the world. He was a smart individual, she knew. Yet he was still so…

"It's not that at all, Hermione," Draco said, sending a chill down her spine. That was the first time he'd used her name in ages. "My father just got _another_ vault at Gringotts."

"I though he just expanded the other?"

"Exactly. We've expanded the family vault so much that we can't do it again and are required to get a new one," Draco said, staring into her amazed eyes. He leaned toward her so that his hand was resting on the bookshelf next to her head.

"Wow… well, I… I'm not sure what to say," Hermione breathed.

"Then don't say anything at all," Draco said, leaning back and digging into his pocket, pulling out an envelope and an oddly folded piece of paper. "Here; this one is for my cousin." He handed her a black envelope with a white rose seal. "It's from my father. This other one is for Harry…"

Hermione took both, examining Harry's curiously. The paper was folded into an origami flower, with a color changing pattern. She looked at it and then up at Draco to see him staring straight at her. She turned red and hurriedly put both the envelope and "flower" into her pocket.

"Very well. You can count on me to do your dirty work Draco," she blushed.

"Dirty work?" Draco slammed his hands on the bookshelf on either side of her. Hermione jumped back and pressed herself onto the bookshelf as flat as she could, startled by Draco's ferocity. She let out a small squeal as she felt one of his hands slip into her hair, sliding gently against her scalp. His hands tangled into her hair as he yanked her head backwards.

"Draco," she said as calmly as she could. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione…" Draco let out a breath as he leaned his forehead against hers. She watched his eyes water and suddenly something clicked in her.

"You're in love with Harry, aren't you?"

Draco pulled his head back, and stared at the bookshelf before nestling his chin on her shoulder. Hermione could feel his breath hitting her neck, causing her to shiver. His hands, still gripping onto her hair, slowly loosened until his hand was resting back on the bookshelf. Hermione could feel him shaking on his shoulder and his tears staining through her shirt.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him as he partially collapsed, tears pouring out of him. Patting his back, she whispered, "Shh… Everything is going to be fine, Draco…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron approaching. She looked him in the eyes yet he was staring, startled, at Draco's composure. Hermione hugged Draco tighter as his sobs became harder. Ron looked at her, pointing over his shoulder, signaling he would meet her in the common room later. She nodded and buried her head into Draco's neck, whispering words of comfort into his ear as his arms gently wrapped around her.

"Everything is going to be okay…"


	27. Late Replies and Selfish News

Severus walked into the Gryffindor common room, curious to find Harry up and ready to go. The boy looked wide awake as he hovered over something on the table.

"What are you doing?"

Harry turned and looked at him with bright emerald eyes. "Well, when you left, I couldn't sleep. So I'd gotten up and gotten ready for class, and when I came back down stairs, these were on the table." Harry pointed at fliers scattered all over the tables.

"And they are?" Severus questioned as he walked over.

"Apparently for a Halloween Ball," Harry grinned, looking him in the eye.

"I know that look and the answer is _no_," Severus stated.

Harry pouted. "Why not?"

"Firstly, it's a week away, meaning I wouldn't have the time to prepare and get ready for such a thing," Lexus said, throwing a little Malfoy snootiness into his voice. "Second, my family rarely attends functions such as this unless there are many people of value present, such as the Yule Ball I missed several years ago."

"Is there a third reason?" Harry inquired.

"That I don't like events such as these."

"Hmmmm…." Harry thought for a moment. "Not good enough."

"What?"

"Your reasons kind of… blow."

"_You_ blow."

"I _could_…"

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's inappropriate humor as Harry chuckled. "Listen, Harry. Your going to have to face the facts that I'm not going."

"Okay," Harry smiled.

"I'm not."

"Alright Lexus, if you say so."

"Nothing," Harry smiled some more, grabbing his bag. "Come on. We're going to be late to potions."

"Since when have you cared?" Severus stated.

"Since I don't want you asking me any more questions," Harry grinned and quickly walked to the portrait. "I'll be waiting out here." He pointed at the painting. "I'll see you after you grab your bag."

Severus stared after the boy. _'Harry Potter…'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is where you two have been," Hermione breathed. "I've been looking all over for you. Have you two seen Ron?"

"No, not at all," Harry replied. "Is everything all right? You seem… out of it."

"I'm fine," Hermione said nervously. "Lexus, Draco wanted me to give you this."

Severus studied the envelope before taking it. Lucious' seal was on it. _'It's about time he wrote me. It's been a month… I certainly hope there's some sort of explanation for his absence.' _

"Oh, and Harry," Hermione said, patting him on the leg. "I think you should really talk to Draco sometime soon."

Harry looked at her hand and saw she had something in it. Lexus was too busy studying his envelope to notice. Harry took it, slipping it into his cloak pocket. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"I'm… not entirely sure," Hermione said slowly before sighing. "Just talk to him Harry. You two really need to talk. One-on-one." She looked at Lexus and back at Harry.

"Alright," Harry nodded, confused.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Hermione smiled. "I guess I should set up the table so Ron and I can get straight to work when he comes in." She gave a small wave before leaving.

"I suppose I should do the same," Harry said, getting up to grab a cauldron. "I'll be back in a bit."

Severus waited until he'd left to open his letter. He'd always loved the parchment Lucius used. He ran his fingers over it. A special made rice paper that felt smooth as silk and was strong enough to hold without tearing. Writing on it, however, was the hardest thing to do. Quills would easily tear the paper, making it the least favorite among those wanting specialized parchment. Also a very expensive type, selling at 5 galleons a sheet, a price many wizards would not be willing to pay for something so simple.

Severus unfolded it and examined Lucius' calligraphy. It was so unique and unusual. Lucius had combined several different forms from writing from China, Russia, Mongolia, and the ancient Philippines. Severus let his eyes take in the words and began reading:

'_Severus,_

_My apologies for the late reply, love. I've been gone at my brothers. I've been making arrangements for you to come stay with them around Christmas Break. If that doesn't work out, I'll save you from them… They've wanted to see for why they've been dragged into the private affairs of mine, and I figure this the best chance to show them what amazing thing I've dragged them into._

_Dumbledore and I have had a chat. We planned for you to be in Gryffindor since we decided for you to be at Hogwarts again.'_

Severus' eyes narrowed.

'_My motives and Albus' are completely different, however. Draco has been having an unusual bit of attention thrown at Harry Potter since they started… associating on civil terms. I do not like it in the slightest, and I figured Harry would be drawn to you, getting in Draco's way. Apparently, my intentions have been successful.'_

Pausing, Severus looked at Harry, and then over at Draco's empty seat. He'd had no idea the two had…

'_Of course, Albus doesn't know my reasons. I just agreed with him that Potter and you should work out your differences._

_I'm sure you're aware that Albus' granddaughter is coming to Hogwarts? Albus is arranging some sort of Halloween Ball for her to be presented at. She's his favorite of Priscilla's.'_

Severus could picture Lucius' face full of longing and hatred. Priscilla had rejected him more times than anyone could count. Lucius claimed it was her Slytherin prejudice, being a Gryffindor, but Severus knew it was Lucius' stuck up pride that pushed her away from him.

'_I need you to do something for me. Get close to her and push her in Draco's direction. I want to arrange something, if you get my drift, and I need your help to make it work. She is very prized, you know that, and among one of Albus' best kept treasures. I want her into the Malfoy lineage not to upset Albus, but to put Draco into a higher spot within the eyes of the people. Albus sees the good in my son, so if the cards are played right…_

_I must leave you at this Severus. I'm counting on you._

—_Lucius.'_

Severus stared at the letter in utter disgust. Lucius' request was outrageous, especially after making him unknowingly tear Draco and Harry apart… Severus crumpled up the letter in rage, it bursting into a safe blue flame in his hand. The letter turned to ashes and was gone within seconds.

He looked up to see Draco come through the door, followed by Evanuel. Draco looked paler than normal, his hair in a bit of a frizzled mess. His eyes were slightly red, and somewhat puffy and pink. He looked dreadful.

"Draco's been really… It seems like his life has been heading downhill… "

Severus looked up to see Harry staring after Draco. Remembering his letter from Lucius, he turned a light shade of red.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned, reaching out and feeling Lexus' forehead. "Your cheeks are flushed."

Severus cleared his throat. "I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here."

Harry nodded. "I agree." He took another look at Draco to see him slumped over on his desk with his head buried in his arms. His shoulders moved in a slow steady pattern, leading Harry to believe he was asleep.

"Alright class, enough of your senseless babble," Evanuel clapped her hands together. Severus' eyes rounded on her in a bit of surprise. He'd completely ignored her when she'd walked in, but looking at her now, he had no idea how he had. She'd changed her appearance, greatly. Her hair was an unusual autumn orange with black tips, as if she was decorated for the October weather. Her eyes were a cat-like yellow and had a playful look in them. Clothes wise, she was in her general black robes, but Severus could see her muggle pants peeking out at the ankles.

Everyone was in awe of her, wondering what was going on. Smiling softly, she said, "I guess a few of you have noticed my change in appearance." She was greeted with silence. "Well, don't get used to it. I've come looking like this to class to show an example of what you'll be making today. It's a special little potion that will give you a brand new view on the world, a new view of yourself, a somewhat new and temporary personality. This is what we're making as a special Halloween treat, because isn't that what Halloween is about? Being someone you're not." Her eyes flickered as Severus, making him stiffen. "You'll find this on page 5 in your books. It should take one hour to make. When everyone is finished, we'll chat about it some more. Oh, and don't expect this to happen often. I just really love this holiday. Now get to work… I haven't got all day."

Harry quickly flipped open to the page in his book. "This has to be one of the best potions we've made in here since she started teaching."

"Indeed, but it's also borderline illegal," Severus said quietly.

Harry looked at him. "How?"

"It's a very weak branch off of a polyjuice potion," Severus said. "It doesn't completely change your appearance, but it does to some extent. The ministry has had several problems with people taking them to get high positioned jobs, and when it would wear off, minor problems would start that would sometimes escalade to more."

Harry looked at the recipe and back at Lexus. He then turned his head and looked at Draco. "Whoaaaa…"

"I agree," Severus said, remembering his letter and turning a little pink.

"Let's hurry and get this class over with, eh?" Harry said, tearing his eyes from Draco.

"Yes, lets," Severus said quietly and got to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco awoke to the room being cleared out, and a smiling Evanuel hovering over his desk. She gently placed her fingertips on his desk, leaned in so they were nose to nose, and whispered "Wake up sleepyhead."

Draco moved his head back in disgust, inspecting the woman in front of him. "My mother's warned me about you…"

"You always listen to _dear, sweet Mummy_?" Evanuel mocked. "Narcissa was always a bitch, ruining my fun."

"Do _not_ talk about my mother that way, you conniving, stalker, crazy—"

"Now, now, Draco," Evanuel smiled. "I am your teacher after all. Do not speak to me that way."

Draco gritted his teeth.

"I understand you have a problem my dear dragon," Evanuel said, gently cupping his face in her hands, "involving one Mr. Harry James Potter."

Draco, who had been tugging his head away, froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Was it that obvious that he… He quickly composed himself and yanked away from her grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I know you love him Draco," Evanuel smiled. "I know that you're _in_ love with him, except he's all over your cousin Lexus…" She let out a sarcastic "tsk tsk". "I can help you get him for your own Draco. I really can. I just need you to help me."

Draco considered it for a moment, his heart skipping a beat every so often. "What do you want from this? I know you wish to have something in return. I can tell how people like _you_ work."

"Tell me where Severus is," she purred, ignoring his comment.

Draco instantly got up. "You're barking mad if you believe I'd rat out my own godfather." He then grabbed his bag and brushed past her.

Evanuel licked her lips. "Oh Draco. 'Ratting out?' That helps me out more than you know."


End file.
